


More Than a Princess

by RayreeAnne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fairy tail au, Prince Natsu, Princess Lucy, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 76,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayreeAnne/pseuds/RayreeAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Lucy Heartfilia is on her way to meet her future husband when her carriage is attacked. She escapes into the woods and is wandering around in the dark when she is found by Natsu Dragneel, the second prince from a neighboring kingdom. Now what will happen that she’s in the care of the kingdom and a guest of Natsu? (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia, only princess of Fiore, is currently traveling by carriage to meet her betrothed, a royal from her kingdom. She has never even met the man, yet she is engaged to be married to him. Of course, she is not happy with the idea at all, but has no say in the matter. The blonde sighs heavily as she looks out the window, watching the land pass by. Judging by the colors she can see in the sky, the sun will be setting soon. Tomorrow she will see her betrothed, marking the end of the three day journey. 

“Now, now, Princess Lucy,” a voice scolds lightly. 

She turns her head to look at the busty woman with glasses across from her. She has long caramel hair that falls in waves along the bottom and dark eyes. Evergreen is one of the four members that make up the Thunder Legion. They are an elite group whose sole purpose is to protect the princess. 

“There’s no need to be dramatic,” she adds. 

“This whole thing is ridiculous,” the blonde says yet again, losing track of how many times she has uttered that phrase. 

“That’s the thirty-third time you’ve said that since we started this trip,” the caramel-haired woman points out. Apparently someone was keeping track for her. “I think you’ve made your point by now.”

“You think so?” Then Lucy goes back to looking out the window to her right.

The leader of the Thunder Legion nudges his horse closer to the carriage so he is next to the window. Laxus Dreyar is a fierce man with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye he got from protecting the princess. His short blond hair is slicked back with spikes pointing backwards and a single tuft at the front of his hairline. He and the princess have a special relationship not found with most guards and their charges. It involves admiration, not infatuation.

The muscular man looks at her with his blue-grey eyes. “You’re more dramatic than yesterday,” he jests. 

She puffs her cheeks out at him in an unladylike way. “That is not a nice thing to say.”

“But it’s true.”

“I suppose you are right. I still feel uneasy about it all.”

“You have no need to feel uneasy with us around.”

That gets a little smile out of her. “Now that is true.”

“Well–”

A glint of something shiny from the forest across from her catches the blonde’s attention. “Did you see that?” she interrupts, not meaning to be rude. 

Laxus turns his head look, keeping quiet while his eyes scan the area. “Freed, I need another set of eyes over here.”

A man with long green hair comes around the rear of the carriage on a horse and joins the blond man on the other side. “What is it?” he asks. 

“Check the forest,” the blond man instructs. “The princess believes she saw something.”

“It was shiny,” Lucy says so they know what to be on the lookout for. “Like the sun reflected off of–”

A group of men races out of the coverage of the tree line. Bandits. They are all on foot, not risking a horse that could have given away their position. 

“Bickslow, make the horses go faster!” Laxus commands, readying his weapon. “Evergreen, remain with the princess! Freed, with me!” 

The carriage jolts at the increase of speed. The blonde leans away from the window and steadies herself, heart already racing. The bandits are now adding to the stressful situation of her engagement that she wishes not to happen. 

The caramel-haired woman is already preparing her bow and quiver full of arrows. She leans towards the window, placing an arrow to fire. She pulls it back, finds a target, and shoots. 

If Lucy had a weapon she could fight too. The leader of the Thunder Legion trained her only because she asked. She has learned to shoot a bow and wield a sword, unbeknownst to her father. 

Evergreen readies another arrow. “Damn, there’s more!” 

The blonde controls herself not to peek or steal a glance of what is happening outside of the carriage. She cannot risk putting herself in danger with her guards doing their best to protect her. All she can do is listen to the sounds around her: fighting and horses’ hooves. 

A yelp of surprise slips from her lips when an arrow flies through the window and lodges itself into the opposite wall. Lucy stares at it before tearing her gaze from it to look at the caramel-haired woman.

“We’ll protect you,” she assures her, and releases the arrow. 

The carriage is jostled around and things are much different, a clear sign something is wrong. Bickslow shouts from above. “Damn bastards took out a wheel!” 

The blonde’s heart skips a beat. 

Things only go from bad to worse when the carriage stops in a rather rough manner, jostling the two inside. Evergreen ends up hitting her head and is currently clutching it. 

“Heads up, you two!” Bickslow warns. “They’re coming!”

The door to the left is thrown open and a man pokes his head inside. “Knock knock, lad–”

Lucy delivers a powerful kick right to his face, causing him to lose his balance and fall back. 

“Princess, run!” The caramel-haired woman shouts.

Without a word, she opens the other door and quickly steps out, Evergreen right behind her. It’s chaos under the open sky. The male members of the Thunder Legion are engaged in combat with the bandits, easily outnumbered by the fifteen or so men. 

An arrow whizzes past the blonde’s head and nearly hits the woman behind her. She glances over her shoulder to look behind her. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Evergreen replies gruffly, her head pounding from pain. 

Thundering hooves draw Lucy’s attention and she spots a bandit on a horse heading right for them. “Evergreen!” 

The caramel-haired woman quickly shoots an arrow, but misses her target. She curses under her breath and readies to fire another. She misses yet again. 

Bickslow steps up and throws a dagger and hits the rider. The man falls to the ground limp, not even twitching. 

“Take the horse and go,” Evergreen instructs, steering the princess to the jittery animal that is pacing in place. 

The blonde goes towards horse calmly, not being too quick about her movements. “Easy, boy…” She steps over to the left side of the animal and swings herself up, grabbing a hold of the reins. She looks down at the woman and opens her mouth to speak. 

“Go!” she urges. 

Lucy kicks the horse and he lurches forward, taking off. She stays low and guides the animal to the tree line, not wanting to be out in the open. Stinging tears begin to form. She is not just leaving her guards behind, but her friends. 

Inside the forest, trees and foliage tear at her gown, ripping it in some places, as the horse runs through. The blonde glances back, not seeing anyone giving chase. She faces forward and keeps going. 

Time passes and her luck eventually runs out when a fallen tree is up ahead. Rather than jumping over it with ease, the animal skids to a stop and rears. Lucy tumbles off and lands on the forest floor, gasping for air that is knocked out of her. The horse skitters around before taking off in another direction, leaving her behind. 

The blonde slowly sits up, checking herself for injury. Other than being sore, she feels fine. So she stands up and looks around, taking in her surroundings. It’s quiet without another person in sight. She’s all alone.

“What now…?” she muses softly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Night has since fallen, leaving the blonde with unsettled nerves. She can hardly see her hands when she has them outstretched in front of her. A full moon is high in the sky twinkling with stars, but the tree tops cut off most of the light. The scenery is ominous and too quiet except for the sounds from the fauna that call this place home. 

She muses she was cursed the moment she entered the forest due to the unlucky string of events that have happened since she fell off the horse.

Her gown snagged and tore so much she ended up tearing the remains of it off. That was only after she tripped while crossing a stream and drenched herself. Her slip that was white is now stained with mud and tattered, hardly usable anymore. Low hanging branches she could not see tangled in her hair that was styled up, courtesy of Evergreen’s handiwork. Her skin is dirtied and has some scrapes here and there. 

Lucy has not stopped walking though. She has kept going, not wanting to even rest for a moment while she is still in this forest. She may be tired and sore from head to toe, but she presses onward. 

There are two things she is currently grateful for. One: she is still alive. Two: it is only a cool night rather than something more chilling. 

The night air is fairly chilly than most summer nights she is used to. Perhaps the weather is different here than it is back at home. Although, she is not entirely sure where she is. “Things could be worse I suppose,” she says aloud to no one in particular. 

Obviously, the blonde spoke too soon. 

After taking another step forward, the ground disappears from underneath her. Against her control, gravity takes her as she tumbles down a ravine, shouting from surprise. Extremities hit against trees and rocks. Both of her shoes fly off, leaving her with no chance of finding them in the dark. 

At the bottom when she finally comes to a stop, Lucy’s head is spinning as pain racks her body. A moan escapes her lips as she moves her head to her right side before she rolls over to stand. Something hard nudges her forehead and her body stiffens. She reaches out with her left hand and discovers she nearly banged her head on a rock. It was not the dangerous bandits that nearly took her life, but a rock. 

The blonde manages to stand, discovering her left ankle is sprained. She is not entirely sure when she injured it on her way down the ravine. Walking is even more difficult now, especially with bare feet. She merely adds it to her ongoing list of injuries and focusing on something else. She is striving for the sake of the Thunder Legion, wondering if any escaped with their lives. 

They protected her from the bandits not just because she is their charge, but because she is their friend. The four, along with a handful of some others, are the only ones Lucy has befriended over the years. 

She continues on her way, being wary of where she steps. She wraps her arms around her, digging her nails into her skin, as she hisses in pain. Her sprain is not helping in the slightest and is only a nuisance. She could do without it. Then again, she could do without any of the other incidents that have happened to her. 

Something causes the blonde to stop in her tracks. Fire. She smells fire. Panic floods her body as she thinks a forest fire has started. Her eyes dart around, searching for the danger. She spots light off in the distance, but it is no danger. Rather, it appears to be a campfire. 

Fear trickles down her spine as she remains frozen in place. What if she is approaching the bandits’ camp?! She might as well be walking towards her doom!

The Thunder Legion flashes through her mind. What if some were captured and being held? Would bandits even keep royal guards as captives? Lucy knew little of the dangers outside her castle’s walls. 

As if weights are tied to her feet, she slowly and quietly limps onwards. Thinking of her guards’ safety keeps her going. She trudges along until she sees the glow of fire past a tree line and some bushes. She swallows hard, keeping her gaze forward. 

The blonde enters a clearing where no trees are and is able to see a little better. She can make more things out as she approaches the source of light. Then halts when she hears a sound from behind her, knowing she is no longer alone. Her breath hitches and she resists the urges to look behind her or simply bolt. 

“Don’t take another step,” a low male voice warns. 

She stays still as a statue, even holding her breath. 

“Turn around slowly,” he orders. “Hands where I can see ’em.”

Keeping her arms wrapped around her, Lucy slowly faces the opposite direction. Much to her surprise, the person before her does not look like one of the bandits from earlier. He may have a hood up, covering his face, but he is different. He is too clean and his clothes are neat. The drawn sword aimed at her looks like it has a pristine craftsmanship origin. 

Her eyes never look away from the sharp and clean blade.

The sword’s height above the ground wavers and then lowers, becoming less of threat. “What are ya doing here?” the stranger demands. “These are private lands.”

The blonde decides to respond with partial honesty, firm on keeping her voice from wavering. “I am not sure where I am. Bandits attacked–”

“Bandits?” the hooded figure interrupts, tightening the grip on his weapon.

“It happened while the sun was still out,” she clarifies. “I have been wandering around since.” She quickly glances down at herself and jests, “Clearly the forest disagrees with my presence here.”

The stranger sheaths his sword and strides towards her unexpectedly.

Lucy gasps and stumbles backwards. “St-stay away! 

Ignoring her words completely, the hooded figure scoops her into his arms princess style. “Damn, you’re freezing,” he comments, heading towards the campsite. 

She protests with head to toe wiggling and wriggling, ignoring the panic coursing through her that wants to take over. “Release me!” she shouts. 

“Oi, quit squirming. I’m trying to help ya.” His voice is different now. No longer is it dark and harsh, but more real and unguarded. 

“Or lead me to my doom!”

The stranger merely chuckles. “Or that.”

The blonde’s body stiffens. 

He notices her reaction. “Relax.”

Much to her own surprise, she does. “I am able to walk on my own just fine,” she quips.

“Not on that leg you’re not.”

She peeks up at him for a moment, unable to see his face due to the darkness. Had he noticed her sprained foot? Was that even possible? “Where are you taking me?”

“To your doom, remember?” the hooded figure jests.

She merely huffs at his sense of humor, secretly hoping he is honestly fibbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I realized I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this is kind of like a medieval area with no magic! Anyways, I hope y’all are enjoying this :D I personally reallllllllllly like it myself!!


	3. Chapter 3

As the two approach the small campsite, the voices from around the fire grow louder. Lucy cannot make out what they are saying just yet, but she knows there are more than two people. 

“Is it safe to presume you are part of this camp?” she inquires, still fearing about the bandits. Maybe she is just being tricked. 

“Yep,” the hooded figure replies casually. “Just me and some friends having some fun.”

She hopes his words hold truth to them. The blonde knows she has no strength to run away should there be any danger. She is completely vulnerable and weak at this point in time. She would be utterly left to the mercy of the campsite. 

Her savior steps over the line of bushes and enters the small clearing. Three people are sitting around the blazing fire, the light from it bouncing off each of them. Their packs and horses are off to the side, but still in view.

One stands. “Oi, we were just about–” He stops speaking when his dark eyes fall on Lucy. “What?”

The two others turn and notice as well. 

She gulps, clinging onto the hooded figure for safety. What if they recognize her? Could they possibly know her identity?

The biggest of the group rises, flicking his eyes onto his nearby sword for a second. “Whatcha got there, Salamander?”

“She was attacked by bandits and escaped,” he begins. “She’s been walking around for hours and needs care.” 

“So you brought her here?” the orange-haired guy questions, arching an eyebrow. 

The first guy shakes his head, grabbing his bow and an arrow. His eyes dart around the clearing, looking for signs of danger. “You idiot! This could be some trap!” 

The blonde decides to speak up. “I assure you that if this were a trap your comrade would be disposed of already and never had made it back to camp!”

The big guy glares at her menacingly. “Was that a threat?” he growls.

“Nah, she’s just sassy,” her savior answers for her. “Probably cranky too.”

“I object!” she gasps. 

The hooded figure gently sets Lucy down on the empty blanket by the fire. The heat lathers her skin with warmth and she welcomes the sensation from the dancing flames. Her chills are chased away. Her savior plops down on her left side and looks at the guy to his left. “Gray, my cloak.”

The dark-haired guy walks towards their packs and returns with a solid black cloak. He tosses it to his friend who places it around the blonde, bundling her up. 

It is meant for this season, but still keeps her warm. The cloak is made from high quality materiel. She takes note of this other sign that the group is more than she could have thought. They are no bandits, unless they rob the rich and wealthy. 

Due to her savior’s friendly actions, the others have relaxed and now everyone is sitting. 

She may be brimming with questions, but Lucy decides to keep quiet. She looks at each of the guys around her, not liking her odds against them. She has seen three of the four faces and knows only one name. The blonde fights away the drowsiness that is plaguing her body. She cannot allow her to guard to be down amongst these strangers.

“Bandits, huh?” the big guy grunts. 

Lucy looks at him from across the fire and nods. “I was traveling with four others when we were attacked. My friends held them off, hoping I could escape. I have no idea where any of them are. I do not even know where I am exactly…”

“This is the Kingdom of Draconia,” the orange-haired guy to her right says. 

“Draconia?” She was no longer in her own kingdom, but a neighboring one! She clearly did more walking than she thought.

“Where do you hail from?” Gray inquires. 

“Fiore,” the blonde answers, attempting to fight off the spell of sleep the fire has cast over it. The heat is so relaxing she could picture herself falling asleep in front of it.

“Not a bad place from what I’ve heard,” the hooded figure comments. 

She looks up at him, noticing tufts of pink underneath his hood. “Why are you still wearing that?” she finds herself asking, not having enough sense to think before she spoke.

He immediately turns his head to the dark-haired guy. “See?! Even she thinks it’s totally ridiculous!” 

“It’s for your own safety!” he argues. 

“But it’s stuuupid!” he whines. 

“Cool it, Salamander,” the big guy scolds. “Ya wanted to come out here and we set the rules to make it possible.”

“Well, I’m gonna do what I want!” Ever so defiantly, he tears off his hood. A head of pink hair is exposed. His spiky locks are haphazardly placed and a cowlick makes his bangs stick up in front. For extra emphasis, he runs a hand quickly through his locks. “Muuuch better.”

“Salamander!” the three of them hiss in unison. 

He turns to look down at Lucy with dark green eyes. “Name’s Natsu by the way.”

Gray slaps a hand over his face. “You idiot…”

The pinkette points to each friend. “Then ya have Gray, Gajeel, and Loke.” He looks at her. “Do ya need–”

The blonde yawns and blinks slowly. 

“–anything…” he finishes lamely. Natsu softly smiles. “Ya need sleep from the looks of things.”

She shakes her head. “I should stay awake.”

“You’re exhausted from what happened earlier,” the dark-haired guy points out. “You need rest.”

The pinkette drapes his right arm around her and pulls her close, allowing her to snuggle up against him. “Just rest your eyes for a bit. We’ll keep watch.”

His voice practically lulls her to sleep. Lucy’s eyes stay closed longer each time she blinks until one time they do not open again. 

“Gihi, she kinda looks like some lost bunny ya found,” Gajeel comments with a grin.

“I’d say more like a woodland fairy…” Natsu muses, gazing down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Taaadaaaaa~ I’ve added more people! If Lucy gets the Thunder Legion as guards, then Natsu gets Gray, Gajeel, and Loke! And because the Thunder Legion has a name, I almost wanna come up with the one for the three guys protecting Natsu XD


	4. Chapter 4

{Warning: If you haven’t read past Chapter 436 in the manga (it hasn’t happened in the anime yet) THERE WILL BE A SPOILER ABOUT ZEREF}

Lucy’s eyes flutter open and she becomes aware of her surroundings. She is lying down on a comfortable bed and tucked under soft sheets with a pleasant scent to them. “So it was all a dream…” she muses as she closes her eyes. Her body stiffens in an instant as it floods with panic. She is incredibly sore. It should be impossible for her to feel this way all because of some dream. Besides, she should be in a carriage.

The blonde pushes up on her hands and eases herself into a sitting position, noticing some bandages on her arms. From the looks of things, she received proper treatment for her injuries. She removes the blankets covering her and looks at the rest of her body. There are more bandages and a wrap around her sprained ankle. It is easily swollen compared to her other foot. All of the dirt and mud have been washed away where her skin is visible. Lucy is clothed in a cream colored slip that reaches her thighs. Clearly she is wearing it so she feels not so exposed and at ease.

But she feels uneasy. At the very least, someone cleaned her and treated her injuries while she was unconscious. She thinks back to the four guys she encountered last night. She gasps as her mind races. Was it one of them?! 

To calm herself, the blonde takes in her surroundings, beginning with what she is on. The bed is easily able to fit three people comfortably and has lavish sheets and pillows. The wooden frame is made from dark, polished wood that gleams. The white curtains hanging around the bed are pulled back and Lucy can see the rest of the room. Large rugs cover the floors and tapestries with the royal family crest hang from the walls. Around the fireplace is a cozy sitting area with couches and a table. This place reminds Lucy of one of the many spare bedchambers her castle back in Fiore has.

A door opens and a little girl with long dark blue hair down to her waist pokes her head inside. When she spots the blonde with her russet brown eyes, her face lights up with a smile. “You’re awake!” 

Lucy nods. “I am.”

The dark-haired bluenette slips into the room and closes the door behind her. She walks towards the blonde, carrying a green bundle in her hands. “You look much better compared to the last time I saw you.”

Lucy gestures down to herself. “Do I have you thank for this?”

The girl stands by the bedside. “I stripped you down to the last layer of your undergarments so I could help you. We were the only ones in this room so please don’t be alarmed. I needed to check for any other injuries and treat you.”

Clearly she knew what she was doing and age was not a hindrance. “Who are you?” the blonde asks. 

“Oh, I’m Wendy Marvell. I’m Porlyusica’s apprentice and she is the castle’s head medical physician.”

Castle? How could Lucy possibly be in a castle? She was out in a dark forest the last time she was conscience. “Where are we?”

“We’re inside of Draconia’s castle. This is a spare bedchamber. Prince Natsu and his–”

“Prince?!” the blonde interrupts, not meaning to be rude. “Prince Natsu?!” Thoughts race through her mind. Prince Natsu of Draconia. King Igneel is his father and Prince Zeref is his older brother.

A couple of years ago, the first prince and Lucy had met in hopes they could wed. It was clear to all they would not have a relationship together in their future. She took no offense when Prince Zeref declined because he wished to marry for love. Along with King Igneel, she felt the same way and has always hoped she could marry for love someday. Of course, that dream was shattered when her father announced he had found a husband for her.

“Yes,” the dark-haired bluenette says with a nod. “Prince Natsu wanted a night out away from the castle so he was with his guards. A “guys night” as they called it. No one expected them to return during the middle of the night with a girl who survived bandits though.”

Lucy would have guessed they waited until early morning. Actually, she was not sure what they would have done. The only thing she did know was that she felt safe with the pinkette by her side.

“Prince Natsu carried you to this room while Gray fetched me,” Wendy continues. “You needed medical attention and I am glad they did not wait to bring you here.”

The blonde smiles at her. “Thank you. I appreciate your help. I feel much better already!” 

The dark-haired bluenette beams at the praise. “I’m happy to hear that!” 

Lucy swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands, wincing at the pain that shoots from her left foot. 

Wendy glances down at her wrapped ankle. “You sprained it badly and it’s pretty swollen from the walking you did. I recommend you keep off of it.”

“No promises.”

“Oh, this is for you.” The dark-haired bluenette holds out the bundle. “The slip is temporary because what you were wearing before was no good. Prince Natsu had someone fetch these for you.”

The blonde takes them from her. “Thank you.”

“Will you need help dressing?”

Lucy realizes this a time she will not need aid in such a simple task. Being raised as a princess left her quite pampered, but she still wanted freedom to do things. “I believe I can manage on my own.”

Wendy nods. “I’ll wait for you outside then.” After a quick curtsy, she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. 

The blonde takes a deep breath and looks at the bundle in her hands. She feels excited to perform such a simple task all on her own. A sense of new freedom washes over her as she dresses herself for the first time she can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Wooooo. This was mostly a filler chapter. Some background was given. And Wendy was added ^-^ Now to write the next one~
> 
> A/N Part 2: I have an announcement to make! *ahem* Through the supportiveness and encouragement of my boyfriend, we created a Patreon Account for me!! He knows I want a second job so I can increase income, but if that happened I wouldn’t be left with much free time to write. Anyways, feel free to check it out and help support me if of you like my writing! I don't want to push or force anyone to donate because I want you lovely people to make the decision yourself to help support me and pledge! Now don't worry, I'll still be posting on here as regularly as I do. However, I may have bonuses and extras on my Patreon Account should all go well!


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy looks down at what she accomplished, proud of herself. The gown itself is very simple and plain, but still is lovely. The light material is not expensive yet not cheap while the color is a rich green. Sleeves stop at her elbows and are held in place with thin gold bands, but the material continues and flares out. The ends reach the tips of her fingers when her hands are down at her sides. To give her a figure, another band is under her bust, leaving the gown to drop down to her toes, hiding them. Gold is embroidered along the bottom as a detail. 

The blonde admires the gown, trying to ignore the two problems she has with the gown. It is tight around the bust and her cleavage is exposed, but there is no way around it her well-endowed size in that region of her body.

Lucy walks over to the door, limping as she does, and opens it. She steps out into the hall and becomes surprised when she sees a familiar face she was not expecting. 

The pinkette is leaning against the wall just to her left, arms crossed over his chest. He is wearing a collared black tunic shirt with short sleeves and white scarf around his neck despite what summer it is. Natsu is also wearing a fitted pair of white trousers and black boots. He may be a prince, but he certainly does not dress like one.

In proper lighting, the blonde is able to make out more of features. He has a strong jawline, broad shoulders, and relatively smooth, tanned skin where it isn’t nicked with tiny scars. It is easy to tell he keeps in shape from his lean figure and toned arm muscles that are visible. 

“So the woodland fairy awakens,” the pinkette muses, his dark green eyes taking her in.

Lucy is confused. “Woodland fairy?”

Suddenly, his relaxed posture becomes erect. “Wait, why are ya on your feet? Ya shouldn’t be standing!” 

“I am fine–”

She finds herself whisked off of her feet and being held in his arms once again. “I am capable of walking!” the blonde protests with disdain. “There is less pain today!” 

“And I’m saying ya shouldn’t be walking around on it. I’m sure Wendy did too.”

She puffs her cheeks. “She only recommended I keep off of it, but I made no promise to her that I would do so.” 

Natsu rolls his eyes and begins walking down the hallway. “You’re too stubborn for your own good, ya know that?”

“I would not be myself if I listened to others constantly,” Lucy huffs. “Anyways, where are you taking me?”

“I’m sure ya need breakfast.”

At the mere mention of the word, Lucy’s stomach rumbles. A blush comes across her cheeks as embarrassment washes over her. 

The pinkette chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

She clears her throat. “Breakfast would be lovely.”

x-X-x

Natsu keeps a hold of her as he descends down a set of stairs, ignoring the looks the duo are receiving from workers and guards of the castle as he walks. He pays no mind to them like they do not exist.

On the other hand, the blonde is simply mortified and avoids eye contact. “You really do not have to do this,” she says yet again. 

“Eh, so what?” the pinkette asks with a shrug. “I’m still doing it.”

He strides into a dining area where others are sitting. Lucy recognizes the trio from last night and is able to get a better look at them. 

Gray’s dark hair is little bit longer than Natsu’s and he has slightly more of a muscular build than the prince. He has pale skin and dark blue eyes. He is wearing a silver sword necklace with a stone set in it and a silver metal bracelet around his right wrist.

The big one, easily the tallest and most muscular of the four, has silver studded piercings on his face that is easily his most noticeable feature. He has long, spiky black hair that is slicked back to reveal his forehead and piercing red eyes.

Loke has short kept, orange locks and blue tinted glasses. His left ear has two studs and a loop and while his left hand has one silver and one gold ring. He may not have the biggest build, but perhaps he is the fastest. 

The trio is dressed the exact same way. All are wearing a sleeveless, crimson red vest laced up and a white long sleeve shirt underneath. The rest of the attires consist of black pants and black boots that fall below their knees. Just how the blonde has the Thunder Legion as her guards, it is clear to see the trio watches over Natsu.

The orange-haired guy flashes her a smile while he stands in her presence. “How are you fairing today, beautiful maiden of the forest?”

Gray runs a hand through his spiky locks, flashing the scar on his forehead above his left eye that his bangs normally cover. “Here we go…”

The pinkette gingerly sets Lucy down on an empty chair before claiming the empty seat to the right of her. He did that on purpose to act as a blockade against Loke who is clearly interested in her. 

“Decided to join us for lunch, huh?” the black-haired guy asks. 

Surprised, the blonde looks at the man who is across from the orange-haired guy. “Lunch? Is it not morning?”

“Ya slept through the morning actually,” Natsu answers. “We didn’t wanna wake ya up because we knew ya needed sleep.”

Apparently she needed more rest than she thought.

Loke leans forward in his spot to look past the pinkette so he can see Lucy. “It would be a great honor if you would bestow upon me the knowledge of your name, o beautiful princess.” 

Her heart skips a beat. How had she already been found out? And a royal guard from another kingdom of all the people knew? But how did he know her status, yet not her name? Her upbringing resulted in limited times people were able to be exposed to her. 

“Easy, Loke,” the dark-haired guy warns, and then looks at the blonde. “He acts like that around pretty faces.”

Knowing her secret is still safe, she smiles slyly. “Oh, but I am more than a pretty face.”

The orange-haired guy grins. “I do enjoy a chase.”

“Ya just met her though,” Gajeel points out. 

“True love knows no bounds,” he responds simply. 

Natsu rolls his eyes and snorts. “Whatever…” he mutters under his breath.

“But seriously, what’s your name, Bunny Girl?” the black-haired guy inquires.

Bunny Girl? Sure her best friend back home calls her Lu, but that is close to her name. In fact, it is half of her name! Bunny Girl has no correlation to her at all. “Lucy. My name is Lucy.” She wants to keep her title and true identity a secret as of now. 

Loke sighs dreamily. “Such a celestial name… A most lovely name indeed.”

“Oi, ya should see what’s taking the food so long, Loke,” the pinkette suggests, hoping to get rid of the nuisance of guard even if it just for a moment. 

As if on cue, castle workers enter the room with plates of food and drinks in their hands. 

A smile instantly lights up Natsu’s face. “Woo, it’s grub time! I’m all fired up now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Woo, already at Chapter 5. Let’s gooooooo! But seriously, thank you all so much! I hope y’all are enjoying this fic as much as I am ^-^
> 
> A/N Part 2: I’ve decided that my Patreon account will always be at least one chapter ahead of what is posted on here. So it already has the next chapter on it :D


	6. Chapter 6

A ball of fur lands on the blonde’s lap. Dark feline eyes look up at her and blink. Then he meows, demanding attention.

The whole table stops eating, some utensils clattering onto plates. 

“Happy!” Natsu shouts. 

“Don’t move, Lucy,” the dark-haired guy warns in a low voice as he slowly rises to his feet. 

Taking a break from eating for a moment, Lucy starts stroking the cat and looks at him. “Why not?”

Gulping loudly, Gajeel’s face pales. “Oh damn…” he curses. 

Much to the males’ surprise, Happy nestles down and begins to purr, tailing curling around his body. 

“I must be dreaming…” Loke utters with awe. “This must be a dream…”

On the other hand, the pinkette’s face lights up with a grin. “He likes her! Happy likes Lucy!” 

“Is there something significant about him like me?” she asks, glancing around the table. 

“Salamander is the only one Happy likes,” the black-haired replies, eyes never straying from the cat. “He’ll hurt just about anybody else. Don’t matter who ya are to that damn cat.”

“Apparently you’re an exception though,” Gray breathes, slowly sitting back down.

The pinkette appears to be proud of the entire interaction. “That’s ’cause Happy has great taste!”

The cat lazily rolls over, exposing his white underbelly. He meows, demanding her hand works its magic touch there. 

Smiling down at him, the blonde uses her nails for tummy scratches. 

“I wouldn’t have believed any of you if I didn’t see this for myself,” the orange-haired guy says. “Lady Lucy must truly be amazing for this to happen.”

The blonde rolls her eyes. “I would not go that far to say I am amazing.” 

“It’s the truth though,” Natsu says. 

She looks over at him, finding he is looking at her intently. “Well, perhaps that is the case if Happy chose a stranger over his master.”

That earns a chuckle from all of the guys. 

“Maybe you’re right,” the pinkette jests. 

Something dawns on Lucy. She is having lunch with the second prince and his guards. Where is the rest of the royal family? King Igneel, Prince Zeref, and their personal guards are nowhere to be seen. In fact, she has not seen a trace of them or heard a word about them. They are the ones who would recognize her for who she really is. “Say, where is your family? I am surprised they are not eating lunch with you.”

“Away on a business trip,” Gajeel says, not going into much detail. 

“He meant to say they’re away visiting my brother’s future bride,” Natsu clarifies. 

That makes the blonde think of herself. She should have been with her betrothed by now given the fact it is the afternoon. Instead, she is in another kingdom having lunch with the second prince and his guards. “Oh…” is all she has to say.

“Why are you curious about where they are?” the dark-haired guy questions, being wary of her. 

“I suppose because I thought family dined with family,” she replies, looking down at Happy. “It is a reason to be with family after all. Enjoying one another company and talking with everyone.” She thinks back to the times she has dined with King Jude. He barely spoke a word to her unless business was involved. Over dinner a few evenings ago he revealed the next morning she and the Thunder Legion would be leaving so she could meet the man her father promised her hand to. 

“And who do you dine with, Lady Lucy?” Loke inquires, returning the question to her. 

“My father,” she replies, keeping her gaze on the cat still. “He is a caring man who claims he has my best interest in mind.” That was his excuse when he announced her engagement. It would be for the good of the kingdom when she became queen. 

The four guys have noticed the atmosphere is now sober. 

“Well, you’re with us now!” the pinkette points out to change the mood. “Ya even have Happy!” 

The blonde looks at the four faces. “I appreciate the company. Really, I do.” Then she looks at Natsu specifically. “I never did properly thank you for saving me last night. I am not sure what would have become of me if we never did cross paths.”

He flashes her a toothy grin. “Hey, don’t worry about it.”

“By the way, Salamander, ya still hafta perform your princely duties,” the black-haired guy says. “Don’t even think you’re getting off the hook just because your guest is awake.”

“Oh, by all means, I will not be a hindrance.” Lucy does not plan on getting in the way. In fact, she is trying to think if it possible to reach out to the Thunder Legion. Perhaps she should send a letter to her castle to let them know of her wellbeing. Or even try riding out with some provisions maybe.

The pinkette folds his arms across his chest, a smug look on his face. “Ember needs her daily exercise. I want Lucy to come with me so I have company.”

She is nearly as surprised as the guards. 

“Do what now?” the orange-haired guy asks. 

Natsu looks across from him at Gray. “Ya can still come too. Just like ya always do.”

The dark-haired guy actually ponders the idea for a moment. “Fine.” Then he looks at Loke, knowing just how to get to his charge. “I’m assigning you to Lady Lucy during her duration here.”

His face lights up. “Of course!” 

“What?!” the pinkette demands, realizing his idea backfired. 

“Which means,” Gray continues, “you will accompany her places unless I say otherwise. For today’s ride, I’ll be in charge of Natsu while you’ll be in charge of Lady Lucy.”

“You can count on me, captain!” the orange-haired guy promises. 

“Gihi, this oughta be good,” Gajeel chuckles, just enjoying this moment. 

“If I may, I am not sure about riding,” the blonde brings up, even though she would love to go. 

Natsu’s face falls. “Aww, why not?”

She absentmindedly wiggles her toes. “I do not have shoes.”

“I’m sure we could find a pair for ya to use until your boots are ready,” the pinkette says. 

She is confused. “What boots… ?”

“Salamander summoned the city’s cobbler to the castle,” the black-haired guy explains. “The man took the necessary measurements while you were unconscious. A rushed delivery was promised.” 

Lucy had no idea that was done. She looks at Natsu. “You did not have to do that. I already have this gown thanks to you.”

He merely shrugs. “Eh, I can’t have ya running around without shoes anymore. Besides, I ya don’t need to get hurt anymore than ya have.”

She supposes he does have a point. “We can once we finish eating,” she says, picking up her utensil with her right hand while continuing to pet the cat with her other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love horses a lot so there will be a chapter with them next XD Now I know Canon!Natsu has motion sickness; however, he doesn’t get sick when Happy flies him around. In this case, he won’t get motion sickness on horseback because he’ll be in control. Although, he would get sick if he was in a carriage. I suppose motion sickness would kick in if he was riding one horse with someone else and the other person had the reigns…


	7. Chapter 7

Not long after they finished lunch, the blonde’s new leather boots have been delivered. They are of fine quality and craftsmanship even if the cobbler promised the order would be rushed. She is currently testing them out as she makes her way to the royal stable with Natsu leading the way. He stays close by just in case she needs support. The two guards assigned to them are walking at a distance to somewhat give them privacy, but keep them in view. 

“Wait, so you’ve never tacked up a horse before?” the pinkette inquires. 

A fine man by the name of Sagittarius is the royal stable master in Fiore’s capital of Crocus. He himself cares for her beloved horse, a white gelding named Plue. So whenever Lucy wishes to ride, he prepares the animal for her. All she does is spend time with him while she is out riding. The stable master handles everything else for the care of her horse. 

She shakes her head. “Never.”

He grins. “Today’s your lucky day then!” 

She laughs. “Is that so?”

“I’m gonna teach ya!” 

“I am looking forward to the lesson.”

As the duo approach the stable, there is a particular smell wafting from it. After all, it is a way a stable should smell like. The blonde does not mind the slightest. 

“But before ya tack up a horse, ya gotta pick one to ride,” Natsu says.

She feels as though she is betraying Plue. He is her horse after all. But it is not like he is here for her to ride at this moment. “Do you have any recommendations?”

“I’ll think as we go along.” He barely brushes up against her to guide her over to a particular stall. “But I wantcha to meet Ember first.”

On the other side of the wooden door is a beautiful mare. She is jet black from her ears down to her hooves, the only exception being a white star on her forehead. Her dark eyes are bright with life. 

“She is lovely,” Lucy comments. 

Ember lowers her head over the door and nudges the pinkette, nickering for encouragement. With a smile, he uses both hands to stroke her neck. “Her mom died after she was born and she wasn’t s’posed to make it. I helped raised her and took care of her. She was a definitely a fighter back then and still is one now.”

“Like an ember that would not extinguish,” the blonde muses. 

His dark green eyes light up and he grins. “That’s why I named her Ember!” he says with excitement. 

The mare does not spook at his loud voice. She merely flicks her tail around. Perhaps she is used to her master’s behavior. 

“Oi, what have I said about yelling in my stable, Natsu?” a deep voice booms from behind Lucy. 

She turns to see a muscular man with a stubby beard walking towards them. He has shoulder- length light brown hair that is slicked back and dark eyes. His clothes and boots are rather dirty from the work he has been doing. 

“Hey, Gildarts,” the pinkette greets, the man’s words already over his head. 

“Afternoon.” Then he gives the blonde his full attention, completely ignoring the second prince as though he is not there. “And good afternoon to you, miss. Are you enjoying your day so far?”

She nods. “Very much so.”

He flashes her a grin. “My name is Gildarts Clive and I’m the master of this stable.”

Natsu clears his throat loudly and says to clarify things, “She’s only interested in finding a horse to ride.”

“I’d be honored to escort her around.” Then the stable master winks at her. 

“Prince Natsu has already offered his assistance so I will have to decline,” Lucy says before the pinkette could counter. 

“Well then, holler if you need anything, miss. And I mean anything.” With that, Gildarts strolls away while whistling. 

The blonde turns back around to look at the pinkette. “Shall we?”

x-X-x

After meeting some horses, Lucy ended up choosing a gentle mare named Luna. She is a dapple grey with black around her muzzle and black socks up to her knees. Her flowing mane and tail are a deep coal black just like the socks that rise to her knees. 

With Natsu coaching her, the blonde manages to move Luna from her stall and puts her in the empty one next to Ember. Then the duo starts grooming their horses. 

With excitement coursing through her, Lucy begins to brush the dapple grey coat. She does not even mind getting a little bit dirty when dust comes loose. 

“Here, trying doing this, Lucy,” the pinkette says. 

She glances over her shoulder to watch the movement of his arm and tries mimicking. “Like this?”

“Nah. You’re doing it a weird way.”

She merely puffs out her cheeks in response. 

“Here, lemme show ya.” Natsu drops the brush into the wooden box and uses a hand to leap over the wall separating them. He stands directly behind the blonde and places his right hand over hers. He guides her hand in the motion he was doing earlier. His tan skin rivals her fair tone while his hand makes hers feel small. “More like this.”

She feels heat rising to cheeks as her face flushes. “Oh…”

“Yeah, there ya go. See? Easy.”

“Easy,” she agrees. 

With that, the pinkette hops back over to continue grooming Ember. While tending to his horse, he keeps his back to Lucy so she cannot see his pink cheeks that rival his hair.

After they finish, he guides the pinkette with putting on the tack. The blanket is the easiest. She does struggle a bit with lifting up the leather saddle and placing it on Luna’s back. She brings the girth under the belly of the mare and does her best fitting it into the highest notch she can. Finally, it is down to the bridle. 

“Okay, just like I showed ya with Ember,” Natsu says as he supervises. 

Lucy fits the metal bit into the mare’s mouth, wary her hand does not accidentally get chomped on. Then she brings the rest of the bridal up and over the ears, leaving the reins on the neck. She turns to look at the pinkette with a grin. “I did it!” 

He smiles back. “Sure did.”

“Are we going now?”

Natsu glances around for the guards, noticing their horses are all tacked up and ready. He looks back at her and nods. “Are ya fired up?”

She smiles. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Gah, I love horses :3 Not gonna lie, Luna is like the go to horse I like writing because I love the grey and black coat/markings. It’s also a pretty name and works with stars and moon that Lucy is interested in. Also, the name is like a combo of Lucy and Natsu~
> 
> A/N Part 2: As always, my Patreon Account is a chapter ahead! So people can have a chance to read Chapter 8 if you become a Patron of mine ^-^
> 
> A/N Part 3: By the way! I just created a Facebook page yesterday if y'all want to check that out! You can find me looking up my username, RayreeAnne. I still have fix it up though :P


	8. Chapter 8

Even though dark storm clouds are brewing off in the distance, it still is a great day for riding. Natsu and Lucy are in the lead while the guards keep back for some separation. Whenever she rides Plue, she is used to Laxus’s company and him alongside her on his own steed. Yes, he brings along some weapons in case there is an attack, but their conversations lie along simple topics where her safety is not the concern. Sometimes it is just about the weather or the blonde complaining about her father. It is simple talk and bonding time, but it means much to the duo. Some of the more exciting times have been when he showed her how to use a bow and arrows while riding. 

Before the blond man joined the Thunder Legion, a guard used to accompany her, but never spoke a single word for the duration. Since Laxus insisted upon he should be the one to accompany her, she has never ridden in silence. Lucy enjoys riding far much more when conversations actually occur. 

“Hey, watch this!” the pinkette says. 

She turns to look and watch as he moves with grace to stand on his Ember. Sure, they are only at a cantering pace, but a fall could still injure him. Her heat skips a beat as her eyes grow wide with shock. “Get down this instant!” 

He merely chuckles. “But it’s fun!” 

She will admit it is impressive, but still dangerous nonetheless. “Please?”

With that, Natsu returns to sitting back down with his feet through the stirrups. “Ya worry too much.”

“I am sure your guards are worried about that little show you just performed,” she huffs.

“Nah. We always see who can do it the longest before somebody falls off!”

She gasps, certainly not expecting that kind of response. 

He flashes a smile at her. “Ya gotta learn to lighten up, Luce. Don’t take life too seriously.”

There goes another nickname for her she supposes. Perhaps by the time she returns home she will have plenty more. 

They continue their ride through the open field as they head away from the castle. To the blonde, the land here is similar, yet different. Grass and trees with some hills. But still, it was different.

“It is almost like I am back home in Fiore,” Lucy comments. 

“I’ve never been there before myself,” the pinkette says to continue the topic. “My dad and brother have. A few years ago, they met the princess there.”

The blonde stiffens at the topic, but feigns interest. “Oh?”

“The two kingdoms hoped they’d get married. Zeref said she was nice and pretty, but she wasn’t the one for him.” He chuckles. “She didn’t go crazy because he wasn’t interested in her. I thought she woulda for sure. Zeref said she understood and felt the same way ’bout things.”

“She felt he was nice and pretty?” she jests. 

He rolls his eyes. “Verrrrry funny. I meant that he wasn’t the one.” Then he gasps. “Hey, since you’re from Fiore ya must know the princess!” 

“That I do,” she answers honestly. After all, she knows herself rather well. 

“So whaddya think about–” Natsu begins.

Booming thunder rumbles off in the distance as the sky grows more ominous.

“Perhaps we should turn back?” Lucy suggests. 

“Nah, we can beat it!” he assures her. 

x-X-x

By the time the four reach the stable, rain is pouring down from the sky. Needless to say, they have grown somewhat damp from the weather. 

“Let’s run back to the castle,” the pinkette suggests as he dismounts on the left side. 

She shakes her head. “I cannot possibly with this foot.” She is slightly hesitant about dismounting because she will be putting much pressure on her injury in order to get on the ground. 

He grins slyly. “Oh, that won’t be a problem.” Then he walks over to the blonde’s left side, offering assistance with arms held out. “Here, I gotcha.”

Just this once, she willingly allows the help solely because of her sprained ankle. Rather than ending up on her feet, he is holding her in his arms once again. “You must stop doing this!” she scolds. 

“Not gonna happen.” Then Natsu starts walking away from Ember and Luna, leaving them in the care of stable staff. “Especially since you’re still hurt.”

“As I already said, I am capable of walking,” Lucy clarifies. 

“But not running,” he points out. 

She does not bother saying anything because she knows he knows that he has her cornered. She cannot argue that. 

When the pinkette starts running through the rain, he makes sure to not jostle her around the best he can. He wants her out of the rain as quickly as possible so she does not get even wetter. She is already injured and he does not want her to become sick on top of that. 

Gray and Loke merely jog after the second prince, already used to his antics and games. 

Even when the four reach the safety of the castle, Natsu is still holding her in his arms. 

“You can set me down you know,” the blonde says. 

“Ya need to dry off,” he counters lamely. 

“I will be fine,” she insists. 

He gives in and gently sets her down on the ground, keeping a hand on her waist longer than needed before pulling away. 

“Your sparring lessons are up next,” the dark-haired guy says to remind the second prince of what is next for him. 

He runs a hand through his pink locks, flicking water around. “It’s raining so we can’t do it in the activity yard. We’ll hafta find a spot inside.”

“The foyer should work,” the orange-haired guy offers as he wipes off the water droplets from his glasses with his shirt. “It has in the past and nothing is happening there today.”

“While Natsu is sparring, would it be possible I have parchment and a quill?” Lucy inquires. “I wish to write a letter to a friend in Fiore to assure her I am alive.”

“Consider it done as long as ya do something for me,” the pinkette says. 

“What is that?”

He smiles. “Ya gotta be there when I spar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: So I did add in when they were riding the horses :3 I was gonna skip to when they got back, but my hands totally slipped all over the keyboard XD Thank you all so much for the attention MTAP has received so far!
> 
> A/N Part 2: Anyways, y’all get another chapter today because I got a new Patron :D I was happy about that so I decided to post again!


	9. Chapter 9

Not that the blonde would admit this aloud, but Erza Scarlet’s skills easily rival Laxus’. She is the castle’s head guard and the one who personally trains the second prince. The young woman has long dark scarlet hair cascades down to her waist and sideswept bangs to her right. Her fierce dark brown eyes go along with her strong personality. 

“Again!” Erza demands when she knocks the pinkette onto his backside. 

“You’re cheating somehow!” he accuses as he sits up. 

“Your foot placement is wrong yet again,” she scolds. “Do as I have showed you.”

“He’s not doing a very good job impressing Lucy,” Gray says loudly enough to the other guards even though they are standing next to each other. 

Loke and Gajeel snicker in agreement.

Natsu shoots him a look. “Shut it, Ice Princess!” 

“Perhaps Gray should stand in and spar with Erza so Natsu can see what he is doing wrong,” the blonde suggests. 

The dark-haired guy gulps at the thought of trading places. “This is his sparring session so he’ll be the one to spar Erza.”

“That is an excellent idea, Lady Lucy.” Then the scarlet-haired woman looks over at him. “Come here with your sword, Gray.”

He groans. “Thanks a lot, Lucy,” he says bitterly before jogging over. 

“Glad I ain’t him,” the black-haired guy comments, folding his muscular arms across his chest. 

The duo sets up to spar. “Watch closely, Natsu,” Erza says before they begin. 

The blonde returns to writing her letter to the long-haired bluenette that is her lady-in-waiting. At first, she considered addressing it to her father before, but realized that would not have been a good idea. She plans on telling the messenger who will deliver the letter that Juvia is a friend of hers who works at the castle. Lucy has briefly explained the situation of what has happened to her and has requested she and some others come to Draconia with an extra horse. Then they all can ride back to Fiore or even continue their journey to her betrothed. 

Swords clash, but the dark-haired guy stays on his feet. “Ha!” He turns around to face the pinkette. “See? No problem!”

The scarlet-haired woman raises a leg and kicks him in the back, sending him to the ground. She steps forward and places a foot on him before looking at Natsu. “That was an example of not turning your back to the enemy.”

He gives her a cheeky grin. “Wait, can ya do it again? I wasn’t paying attention.”

Gray grunts and stands up when the boot is removed from his back. “At least I could counter her attack.”

“Hey!” the pinkette barks. “It’s no fair because we’ve sparred before and she already knows how I move! I want somebody I haven’t sparred before!!” 

“It’s not like he’s sparred with Lady Lucy before,” the orange-haired guy jests. 

Gray laughs. “There’s no way she can fight.”

Now there is a challenge she cannot back down from. Her ankle is doing much better and she has not been limping like before. She has been careful not to push herself to worsen the injury. A spar will do her some good. So the blonde sets the parchment and quill off to the side, hoping no eyes see the words that are still drying. Then she walks over to the dark-haired guy and holds out her right hand out. “Your sword please.”

He eyes her suspiciously. “Do what now?”

“I need a sword if I am to spar,” she says matter-of-factly. “I want your sword because you were the one who said I cannot fight.”

With a dubious expression, Gray ends up relinquishing his sword to her. 

Natsu stares at the weapon in her hands, finding it to be an odd sight. He grabs his own sword and jumps to his feet. “But I don’t wanna spar ya.”

“Too bad.” Then the blonde takes a fighting stance, using her left hand to hold the dress so she will not trip over it. “Ready?”

Without a word, he lurches forward two steps like he was going to begin the spar.

Lucy does not even flinch at his phony advance.

The pinkette blinks, surprised she did not do anything. 

“I will allow this spar,” Erza says, having seen her reaction to the feigned attack. Taking her own sword with her, she steps aside with the dark-haired guy so they can watch. 

“I’m not gonna go easy on ya, Luce,” Natsu warns, beginning to move in a circle around her. 

She turns so she is always facing him. “I would not have it another way.”

The pinkette moves quickly, and she blocks with ease. He is clearly astonished. 

The others are impressed as well judging by their silence. That is until a certain breaks the silence. 

“Show him how to fight, my love!” Loke cheers. 

With an irritated look, Natsu glances over at him, lowering his weapon slightly. “Hey, she doesn’t even like ya–”

The blonde uses the broad side of the sword to whack his right side, causing him to gasp for air. 

“Do not become distracted in front of the enemy,” Lucy instructs, echoing the words of the leader of the Thunder Legion. “It could be your last mistake.”

The scarlet-haired woman nods in agreement. “Her words hold truth to them.”

“Bunny Girl certainly knows her stuff,” Gajeel comments. 

Three sets of eyes watch as the duo continues their sparring session. Their swords meet, but neither gives way. Then the pinkette raises his weapon above his head with both hands and swings downward. Letting go of her dress, she blocks, keeping both hands on the hilt of hers. She manages to drive him two steps backwards. 

“Where did ya learn to fight like this?” Natsu inquires. 

“A fine man by the name of Laxus Dreyar,” the blonde replies. 

He blinks, faltering in his movements. “Laxus? Dreyar? THE LEADER OF THE THUNDER LEGION?”

She laughs at his reaction and advances another step. “The one and only.”

Excitement sparks in his eyes. “That’s so awesome!” Something dawns on him. “Wait, he taught ya?”

“That he did.”

“How do ya know him?”

She hopes he does not connect any of the dots. “I am from Fiore. Everyone in Fiore knows of the Thunder Legion. Even you, the second prince of Draconia, knows of them!” Just as Lucy steps backwards, the pinkette accidentally steps on the hem of her dress. She falls and drops the sword, twisting her body around and catching herself with her arms. Now she is on her hands and knees, not facing her sparring partner. 

“That was an excellent run, my lovely Lucy!” the orange-haired guy cheers. 

Oh. She is not quite finished yet. With a smirk, the blonde grabs the weapon with her left hand and swings around, staying low to the floor. Laxus taught her to fight with both arms in case she could not use the one she favors. 

It meets the one in the pinkette’s hand and knocks it away with ease. It was possible because his grip had grown weak because he thought the match was over. The metal object merely clatters to the ground before coming still, the sound ringing throughout the room.

Natsu blinks, glancing down at the hand that no longer is holding a sword. “Wha… ?”

She rises to her feet and extends her left arm to point the weapon at him. “Do you yield?”

“I thought ya did because ya were down and didn’t have your sword.”

“I never said I did yield,” she points out. 

With a small smile, the pinkette raises both hands up in defense. “I yield, Luce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Woo~ You guys got a mini fight scene annnnd Erza :D It also shows Lucy knows a thing or two about combat because of Laxus (which is been stated before). Now onto the next chapter ^-^
> 
> AN Part 2: I did go back and edit this chapter! A couple people called out the sparring and Lucy due to her ankle and dress.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time sparring is over, the blonde has proven she can shoot a bow rather well. When the session ends, she accompanies Natsu with the rest of his princely duties simply because he requests she does. She finishes her letter to Juvia and a messenger named Droy says he will ride out now that he has it. He assures her he will take Jet, the fastest horse in the royal stable, and reach Fiore as quickly as possible. 

Once the pinkette’s princely duties and dinner are over, some people find their way into a lounging room with a cozy feel to it. With warm flames in the fireplace because of Natsu’s handiwork, he is sprawled out on one of the couches with his cat curled up on him. The dark-haired guy is in the furthest chair from the fire with a book in hand. Unlike the others, Lucy is walking around the room, looking at what lies on the shelves. There is one thing not resting on any shelf that catches her attention. 

A wooden harp off to the side is practically beckoning her, begging to be played. Among all of her princess lessons, learning to play the harp was the only type of lessons she ever truly enjoys. She glances around at the others. 

Gray is too deep into the novel to notice. The pinkette is occupied with petting Happy, watching the feline's ears flick to and fro. 

The blonde seizes the opportunity and steps over to the instrument before picking it up. She carries it over to a free spot on the couch across from the second prince.

Natsu is the first to notice. “Gonna provide us with some entertainment?” he jests playfully.

“Oh, hush,” she says as she tunes the harp. When she finishes the task, Lucy sits upright and holds it correctly, her fingers moving gracefully across the strings. The instrument comes to life at her touch, filling the room with music. Then the blonde begins singing the words she knows…

I can see you there

Right by my side as always

You’ve never left or let my down, my friend

I can feel you there

Close to my heart as always

Your soul and mine share a bond made of love

So as the skies turn grey

And the clouds gather above

Trying to fight back your tears

Feeling so lost and alone

I am the star that burns for you

Shining through the night

Just follow me

I will guide you home

And when you’re feeling lost at sea

Listen for my song

Calling you back to the shore

The song comes to an end and the music fades away eventually. The room is silent except for the crackling of the fire.

“Can ya play another one?” the pinkette inquires, his eyes remaining closed. 

The dark-haired guy jumps in surprise at the sound of his voice, having thought the second prince fell asleep. He normally became so bored while listening to music that he would doze off and start snoring at some point. 

“Do you have a request?” Lucy asks.

x-X-x

Night has fallen over the castle and the blonde is currently being escorted to where she is residing by a certain second prince of the kingdom. Of course, Gray is keeping his distance so they can have some privacy. 

“Today was most interesting,” she comments. 

“Can’t have ya bored while you’re staying here,” Natsu jests, lightly bumping into her right shoulder with his body.

She bumps him back. “You have done well. Although, I could have done without that scare from when you did that trick on Ember.”

He grins from ear to ear. “But ya gotta admit it was pretty awesome to see.”

She chuckles. “I am not sure if that is how I would describe it…”

“Awww, c’mon. It was great! Have ya seen something like that before?”

“I have not,” she admits.

“There ya go! I’m awesome!”

Lucy laughs. “Again, I am not sure if that is how I would describe you!” 

They stop in front of the door that will lead into her temporary bedchamber. 

“I’ll have Wendy check on ya in the morning,” the pinkette informs her. “Just to make sure you’re healing properly.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Then he bows dramatically. “Sleep well, Luce.”

She curtsies to him. “And you do the same.” Then she opens the door and steps inside the room, turning around to face him. She waves using her fingers before she closes the door and backs away. The blonde turns yet again and walks towards the bed before collapsing onto it, landing on her back. She grabs a pillow and squeezes it against her torso. 

Her heart flutters as she holds in a squeal, not wanting anyone to hear her. Already after a day she has developed feelings for the second prince and she cannot place when they first began. However, that is not the point because he is the one Lucy is not betrothed to. Even knowing that, she cannot help her feelings. He is quite charming and caring, unlike some other royals she has met who did not even have the status of being a prince. He has a smile that is so contagious she wants to smile when she sees it. His wonderful sense of humor that has never failed to make her laugh. 

She sighs heavily. “I hope I do not miss him much when I leave this place…”

x-X-x

Time has passed since the blonde first attempted to fall asleep. Her mind will not let her be at ease. She is worried about the Thunder Legion. There has been no sign of them since the last time she saw them. Evergreen had a head injury and she was not sure about the other members. Then again, she is not sure what became of them since she fled the scene on horseback.

Perhaps she will try searching for them tomorrow. Maybe Natsu shall let her borrow a horse–

The door to the room opens slowly.

She sits up. “Natsu?” she asks.

“Guess again,” another voice answers, their face coming into view from the candle they are holding. 

She is surprised. “Gray?”

He slips inside the room and closes the door behind him. Then he walks towards her without a word. 

“What are you doing?” Lucy asks, allowing her legs to hang over the right side of the bed. 

Catching her completely off-guard, the dark-haired guy unsheathes his sword and raises it to her throat, nearly touching her skin. “Who are you?” he demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Jet and Droy from the series have been introduced even though they have a very minor moment. And one of them isn’t even a human XD I was thinking Natsu would send the messenger with the fastest horse. Then I thought of Jet because he’s the fastest in the guild. So I made him a horse XD And since he’s buddies with Droy, I made Droy the one to need him to deliver the message! Buuuuuuuuuuut I’m sure that’s what y’all aren’t focusing on because of how I ended this chapter! All you have to do is wait until the next chapter to find out why Gray is doing what he’s doing! *cue evil laughter* (but if you’re a Patron of mine, that chapter has already been posted!)
> 
> A/N Part 2: The song Lucy played is from “Lyra’s Song of the Stars (English) - Fairy Tail” on YouTube it’s by TheEacusM. But, you know, with Lucy singing it instead. The song is from the anime when one of Lucy’s Celestial Spirits plays it for them! I needed a song for Lucy to play on the harp and thought it would be a good fit! :3


	11. Chapter 11

She is flabbergasted. “What?”

“Who are you?” Gray eyes her carefully. “A spy? Some assassin?”

She scoffs at the idea, wishing he can hear how ridiculous he sounds. “I am Lucy.”

“Who are you really?” The grip on the hilt of the weapon tightens. “I’ve been observing you since we first met. For starters, you speak properly. You’re skilled with a sword and bow. You’re able to ride a horse and write. You can even play the harp. Those traits aren’t found in a typical commoner.”

So someone has noticed. 

“For whatever reason, Flame Brain trusts you even though he really doesn’t know you,” the dark-haired guy continues. “Actually, nobody here knows you. You’ve said you hail from Fiore and your name’s Lucy. You’re probably lying about who you are though.”

Well, she has been keeping hidden who she is, but she has not told a single lie. Perhaps she has just not been revealing all of the truth at best. The blonde sighs, knowing she must come clean. With her head held high and not averting her gaze, she speaks. “I am Lucy. Daughter of King Jude. Princess of Fiore.”

His eyes grow wide with shock, but he does not lower his weapon.

“I was being escorted to meet the man I am betrothed to by the Thunder Legion when the bandits attacked. I escaped and was wandering the forest when Natsu came across me. Since then I have been figuring out what to do. You saw the name I wrote on the letter before I let Droy have it. It was Juvia Lockser. She is my lady-in-waiting. I have explained to her my situation and I am hoping she and some others arrive here days from now so I can return home or continue on my way to meet my betrothed.”

Gray is already lowering his sword when he asks a question. “Do you have proof of who you are?”

“I have none,” she admits. “But if King Igneel, Prince Zeref, or any of their royal guards were to see me, they could confirm who I am. We met when they visited my kingdom years ago.” An idea comes to her. “Although, I suppose I could lead you to where the attack happened. The carriage could still be there with my belongings. But I would not be surprised if the bandits pillaged it.”

He is quiet for a moment. “Why haven’t you told anybody who you are?”

She smiles softly, looking down at her hands that are clutching her slip from this morning. “Because… I am not Princess Lucy of Fiore to anyone here. I have received no special princess treatment and I have been enjoying it. I am free to be me here. I have been treated like I am just Lucy.” The blonde laughs quietly. “I dressed myself this morning when Wendy brought the dress to me. It was the first time I remember doing such a thing.”

“Lucy–” the dark-haired guy begins. 

“I have not meant to be the slightest deceitful to anyone here,” she interrupts, raising her head to look at him. “I assure you that I have never told a lie since that night in the forest. I may have not told all of the truth, but I have not lied even once. The treatment I have received thus far has been most warm and kind. I am extremely grateful for it. I would not want to sour it.”

Without a word, Gray sets the candle down on the nearby table and walks away to return with a chair. He sets it down in front of her before taking a seat. “A princess, huh? I guess that does explain some things. Most newcomers ask why Flame Brain always has a guard with him even when he’s inside the castle.”

“At least one member of the Thunder Legion does the same with me. Typically it is Laxus.”

“And your sparring skills earlier definitely showed you’ve learned from somebody like him.” 

“He is a fantastic teacher.” Then Lucy laughs. “In fact, he has been giving me lessons without my father’s knowledge! I cherish those moments. It is then that I am more than a princess.” 

“You’re Lucy after all,” the dark-haired comments. 

“Yes. I feel like Lucy.”

“But you are Lucy though.”

“There is a difference between Lucy and Princess Lucy,” she assures him. “I am sure you have seen when a royal does not act like a royal.”

Gray chuckles. “Flame Brain’s not a good example of that. He doesn’t really act like a royal anyways.”

“I like that trait about him,” she admits. 

“So that’s one reason why you like him?”

The blonde nods. “Yes.” The smile on her face grows a little bit more. “Natsu is–” Her face heats up when she realizes what she admitted to his head royal guard. “Do not tell him what I just said!” 

He merely laughs. “Don’t worry, I won’t. Your secret is safe with me.” He sobers up a bit. “And your princess secret is safe with me too.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“But I’ll still have Loke stick with you. I can’t have something happen to you now that I know.” 

“No promises that I shall keep out of trouble,” she jests playfully. 

The dark-haired guy rolls his eyes dramatically. “Great, I’ve got Natsu and now you to worry about.”

She laughs. “He will be the bigger issue. That I can promise you.”

“At least that’s something I can count on.”

“It would be wise to place your money on it.”

“Oh, speaking of money, I won the bet.”

She is confused. “Bet?”

“Loke, Gajeel, and I have a bet going. I’ll be the one to tell them you admitted you like Natsu first.”

“What?” the blonde gasps.

“They both thought Natsu would first,” he explains. “I know he’s too dense for that so I bet on you.”

“I better see some of your spoils,” she jests. 

“Expect it sometime tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow then.”

“Oh, I should probably let you sleep now. You did have a busy day.”

She shrugs. “I typically like having my life threatened before bed.”

Gray stands up and begins to put the chair back in its place before he returns to the side of the bed. “Hey, I had to make sure you weren’t a threat to Flame Brain.”

“If anything, he is a threat to himself. Did you see the trick he did while riding Ember?”

“Yeah. We always see who can do it the longest before somebody falls off.”

Her eyes grow wide with surprise. “I thought Natsu was merely jesting when said that!”

He shakes his head. “Nope.” Then he grabs the candle. “Night, Lucy.”

She is elated he left off her title. “Goodnight, Gray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sure y’all saw that coming. But now someone knows Lucy is a princess!! He won’t tell anyone though (he just won’t revoke the order he gave Lucy to be with her during her stay). As for now, until the next chapter for me~


	12. Chapter 12

Wendy gets to work on removing the last of the bandages on the blonde’s body, seeing if they need replaced or not. For the most part, she does not need wrapped nor covered again. The cuts and scrapes have since stopped bleeding. “You look better, Lady Lucy!” she comments.

“I feel much better!” she says. She is not nearly as sore and there is absolutely no more pain from her ankle. 

“That’s great to hear.” Then the dark-haired bluenette kneels down to touch her right foot. Her fingers graze over the skin and press here and there. “The swelling is all gone. From the look of things, it doesn’t hurt when I touch it.”

Lucy shakes her head. “I was walking around without limping yesterday at some point.”

Knowing that, Wendy rises to her feet and stands aside. “Let me see.”

The blonde slides off the edge of the bed and stands on her own two feet. She takes a few steps forward before she spins around to face the dark-haired bluenette. “See? Much better!” 

“I’m happy you’re doing well. Now there is still some bruising, but that’ll go away eventually. That’s a process I can’t really speed up.” 

“I still appreciate all you have done for me. I know I could not have recovered like this without you.”

Wendy lights up with a smile. “You’re welcome, Lady Lucy!” 

x-X-x

After slipping into her clothes once the young apprentice had left, the blonde leaves her chambers. As she is closing the door behind her, a meow to her left catches her attention. She looks over at the floor to spot a familiar feline. “Hello, Happy.”

He lazily pads his way over to receive more attention. 

Lucy ends up bending down to stroke his soft fur with a single hand. “Good morning to you too.”

The cat flops over onto his back to reveal white fur and meows again. 

“Does Natsu not give you enough attention?” she jests playfully, scratching his belly all over. 

He simply purrs in delight. 

Then the blonde stands upright and takes a single step before he meows in protest. She looks down at Happy. “What do you expect me to do? I am going to look for Natsu and I cannot stay here all day just to pet you.”

His only reply is to slowly blink at her and meow again. 

“Oh, come here.” She bends down to pick him up, holding the cat against her chest. While she adjusts both arms so she can still pet him, he snuggles up and continues his purring. His fur tickles the exposed skin of her cleavage the dress does not cover. “Shall we look for him together?”

With eyes closed, he only continues to purr with contentment. 

Lucy begins walking, hoping to come across any familiar face. She only has part of the castle somewhat memorized from yesterday so she sticks with what she knows. She does not want to raise any more suspicion by being caught in an area she should not be in. The blonde is trying to avoid having another sword at her throat if possible. After all, one person knows who she is and she wants to keep it that way. 

Upon hearing running footsteps grow louder and closer, Lucy stops walking. 

“Oi, slow down!” Gray shouts from around the corner. 

“No way!” a certain second prince hollers back. Sure enough, he barrels around the corner. His eyes grow wide with surprise at the sight of the blonde he is heading right for. “Shit!” He swerves to his right to avoid the collision and stumbles. The pinkette trips over his own feet and falls to the ground, rolling until he is face down.

“Natsu!” Lucy gasps. 

The dark-haired guy jogs around the corner and notices the condition of his charge. “That dumbass,” he mutters under his breath. 

Suddenly, the pinkette bolts into a sitting position and grins up at the blonde like nothing happened. “Morning, Luce!”

“Uh, good morning,” she says with uncertainty. 

Then his dark green eyes narrow in on his cat. “Traitor,” he grumbles. He jumps to his feet and strides over the blonde. “You’re such a traitor, Happy!” he says in a disapproving tone. 

The cat does not bother to even open his eyes for a peek. His purring is steady without any interruptions. 

“So why were you running just now?” Lucy inquires. 

Natsu blinks at her. “Huh?”

“Why were you running? Inside the castle? Are you in a hurry for something?”

“Oh, um, morning exercise!” he replies. 

From behind the blonde and unbeknownst to her, Gray rolls his eyes and covers his face with a hand. He feels rather embarrassed for his charge.

“Then why was Gray chasing you?” Lucy presses, seeing right through his little fib. 

“He’s gotta exercise too since he’s my guard.”

“But what about Loke and Gajeel? They are your guards as well.”

“They’re busy with something else.” Then he beams. “I’ve got family coming over!” 

Family? Does he mean his father and brother are almost home?

“A cousin of mine and his wife are on their way to visit her family, but they’d be passing the castle on their way there,” the pinkette continues. “They’ll only be here for a couple of hours or so, but it’ll be fun to have them here even if it ain’t for that long!” 

Relief washes over Lucy. She doubts any extended family of his will recognize her. Her identity shall be safe. “If you are having guests, then I will make sure to not be in your way. If you like, I can stay in my bedchamber during the duration of their visit.”

Much to her surprise, he starts laughing. “You’re such a weirdo for saying that!”

“Weirdo?” she scoffs, momentarily forgetting to pet Happy. “I am most certainly not a weirdo! If anyone here is a weirdo it is most definitely you!” 

He merely chuckles. “Surrre.”

“Why would you even think to call me a weirdo? What I said was not weird at all.”

“I don’t wantcha staying in your room. I wantcha to meet them, Luce!”

The blonde does her best to keep her jaw from dropping. “Meet them?” she squeaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So now y’all get to wait and see who the family is! :D This was mostly a filler chapter, but it steps up the one to follow. It also shows how much Natsu can be a klutz when it comes to Lucy :P


	13. Chapter 13

It is very easy to see the family resemblance between Natsu and Sting Eucliffe. His sharp eyes are dark blue and he has a similar hairstyle to his relative, except his locks are blond. Above his right eye is a thin scar that runs diagonally while his left ear has a single piercing that is a metal pendant that resembles a crystal. 

With caring brown eyes, Yukino Eucliffe has short styled, pale hair and bangs that frame her face. A rose that practically matches the color of her husband’s eyes adorns the left side of her hair. There is no way of hiding the swell of her large stomach due to the growing life inside of her. 

Rogue Cheney is the personal guard of Sting. The young man has black hair tied back into a short ponytail, leaving his long bangs down to cover the majority of his face. His left piercing red eye is exposed and a scar across the bridge of his nose is noticeable. 

Minerva Orland cares for Yukino and watches over with fierce green eyes. The woman has straight dark locks that reach her lower back and a set of bangs. She has two bun-shaped loops on either side of her head that form down into braids. 

Everyone is in the lounging room from yesterday evening, and now that introductions are over, the personal guards are off to the side. Loke is failing at flirting with Minerva while the other guys are casually talking. All of the royals are seated, the married couple on one couch and the other two across from them.

“Okay, I hafta ask,” Sting begins, and looks down at the cat in the blonde’s lap. “How are you even able to do that with Happy?! He’s never lemme near him before and he’s seen me around a bunch!” 

Even from the side, the black-haired guard looks somewhat impressed as well. “I’ve seen Happy go to Natsu and only to Natsu. Ever.”

“He likes her,” is the pinkette’s simple explanation.

“What did you do?” the blond guy asks. “Bribe him with fish or something?”

Lucy merely laughs. “I think he likes me more than Natsu is all.”

He gasps. “No way! I’ve raised Happy since he was a kitten!” 

“Perhaps there is something special about you he knows about,” the pregnant young woman muses with a laugh. 

Natsu grins. “She’s special alright.” Then he looks at his in-law. “Say, when did ya get so big?”

The blonde jabs him in the side for his ludicrous question. “That is something you never ask anyone!” she hisses. 

Yukino merely laughs. “It is only because I am so far along.”

Her husband swells with pride. “I’m gonna do my best to be a great dad. I’m so excited to meet my kid. I just hope he or she takes after Yukino.” He chuckles. “They’ll be doomed if they take after me!” 

Lucy is slightly surprised at his words. She has never known a royal to talk of something like that. He thinks of his unborn child as something more than an heir or one to carry on his bloodline. Then she studies the married couple. They seem happy. They seem in love with one another. 

The pinkette cracks up. “Your kid will be ugly if they look like ya!” 

“And your kid would be damn hideous if they looked like ya, Salamander,” Gajeel jests. 

Others laugh at the comment. 

“What was that, Lug Nuts?!” Natsu demands, whipping his head around to look at the guard. 

Before any damage can be done, castle workers bring in drinks for all. Careful not to spill any of her hot tea onto the cat, the blonde sips slowly. “So have you thought of any names for the baby?” she inquires. 

The pregnant young woman shakes her head. “We are still discussing because we have not been able to settle on a single one.”

“We’ve still got some time to think of the perfect name,” Sting adds. 

“How much time?” the pinkette asks. 

“Early fall,” the married couple replies in unison. 

Lucy smiles. “That must be exciting!” 

The soon-to-be mother nods ecstatically. 

“So where are Uncle Igneel and Zeref?” the blond guy asks, looking at his cousin. 

“Visiting my brother’s future bride,” he answers, and drinks from his mug. 

Yukino lights up. “Ooo, that is news to me! Tell us about her!” 

“I’ve only met her once. Her name’s Mavis. Mavis Vermilion I think. She’s super tiny!” Natsu smiles softly. “I didn’t think it was possible for Zeref, but he cares about her.”

“I bet Uncle Igneel is happy about that,” Sting comments. “Remember how disappointed he was when Zeref didn’t take that princess from Fiore as a bride?”

The blonde casually sips her tea. 

“Dad used to joke that he thought the king was gonna declare war just because Zeref didn’t wanna marry his daughter,” the pinkette says. 

There was a time her father actually considered it. He felt it was an insult to the Heartfilia name! On the other hand, Lucy was thankful the first prince of Draconia felt the same way. 

Natsu looks at the blonde. “Did she ever get married?”

She nearly chokes on her drink, clearly not expecting that question. “Huh?”

“Why would Lucy know?” the blond guy questions. 

“She’s from Fiore,” the pinkette replies. 

“So did she?” the pregnant young woman presses. 

The blonde opens her mouth to speak, but she is interrupted. 

Books from the shelf crash into the floor, causing Happy to jump at the sudden noise and quickly skitter out of the room. 

“Oops,” Gray says rather lamely. “I wasn’t looking where my hand was.”

He caused a diversion for her sake! Lucy will have to thank him later!

Natsu sets down his drink and walks over. “Those better have not been Zeref’s books…”

“They’re just books,” Minerva comments. 

“My brother really likes his books though.” The pinkette bends down to inspect them, ensuring their condition is fine. “Try and not be a klutz, Ice Princess!” 

“Hey, remember this morning when you totally fell?” the dark-haired guy points out. 

The two get lost in their own argument as their voices grow louder and louder. 

The blonde merely rolls her eyes and drinks her tea. By now she is accustomed to their behavior even though they do not act like a guard and a charge towards one another.

“So how long have you and Natsu been betrothed?” Yukino inquires suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Finally added some more characters!! And in this case, Minerva is totally OC :P I’m totally not gonna be the nicest person because I’m leaving y’all hanging with what Yukino said! Cheers!!
> 
> A/N Part 2: As always, the next chapter of MTAP is already released on my Patreon Account! Patrons of mine can go ahead and read it right now! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy chokes on her tea and becomes a sputtering mess. She manages to set down her drink before any liquid can spill from the cup. 

The pinkette immediately turns to look at her, becoming easily distracted. “Luce!” Forgetting all about his argument with Gray, he races over to her. He kneels on right left side so he can see her face and gently rub her back. “Are ya okay?”

She nods even with a red face that is not so reassuring. 

He looks at Yukino. “What happened?”

“I only asked her a question before she started choking,” she replies. 

Now with Natsu here, Lucy is more embarrassed than ever. She can only hope he does not catch on to what the question was. “I am fine,” she says rather hoarsely.

“Ya don’t sound fine,” the pinkette says, pointing out the obvious. 

She merely dismisses his words with the wave of her right hand.

The pregnant young woman giggles softly. “I think this is the most caring I have seen you, Natsu.” 

He casually shrugs. “Eh, I’m not seeing what you’re seeing.”

“Normally you’d laugh at someone choking,” Sting points out. “But with Lucy, you came over right away to check on her.”

“Because she’s Luce,” is his simple explanation

Yukino smiles. “I am just so happy for the both of you!” 

Natsu looks at her, tilting his head to one side. “Huh?”

“So tell me, how long have the both of you been betrothed?” she inquires.

Only now does the pinkette stop rubbing circles on Lucy’s back. He rises to his feet, his entire body rigid. “I, uh, think it’s time I took Happy out for a ride.” He moves towards the door to leave.

“Happy’s your cat,” Loke corrects. “You can’t ride him.”

“He needs exercise after all,” Natsu says as though the guard never spoke. Looking back over his shoulder to steal a peak at the blonde, he smacks into the wall, just missing the doorway. He quickly shuffles around the corner and disappears from view.

“You… broke him…” Gray comments, breaking the silence over everyone who just witnessed what had happened. 

The pregnant young woman tears up and her lower lip quivers. “I did not mean to break him…”

Her husband is the first to react to her distress. “It’s okay, dear,” he coos. “Natsu was broken to begin with. You didn’t do anything wrong. I promise.”

“I’m going to go check on him,” the dark-haired guy announces before jogging after his charge. 

The black-haired guy grunts. “So why did ya think Bunny Girl and Salamander are betrothed to each other?”

“I thought so too from the way he was acting,” the blond guy responds as though it is the most obvious thing in the world. “He’s a lot happier than usual. Did anybody else notice how excited he was when he introduced her to us?”

“And when Lucy sat down on the couch first, Natsu sat rather close to her,” his wife chimes in. “Not to mention the way he checked on her to see if she was alright before he left.” She smiles and looks at her. “It is easy to see he cares about you.”

“I do not–” Lucy begins. 

“So he’s a love struck idiot?” Rogue asks. 

She fights back embarrassment to the best of her ability, hoping she appears calm and collected on the outside. 

“But in the end, the lovely Lady Lucy will choose to be with me,” the orange-haired guy says dreamily. 

The blonde rolls her eyes. “I doubt that shall ever happen.”

“The second prince will probably fight for her hand if another challenges him,” Minerva comments. 

Sting cracks up. “My cousin would totally start a war at that rate!” 

“I am already betrothed to a man,” Lucy says rather suddenly, wanting to change the subject. 

All eyes turn to look at her.

Yukino grows interested in the matter. “Oh, that is wonderful! How long have you been betrothed to him? Do you love him?”

“I do not know what I think of him,” she admits. “We have never met.”

“You’re gonna marry somebody you’ve never even seen before?” Gajeel questions with a raised eyebrow. 

She nods her head. 

“Why?” Loke asks. 

“My father has arranged the marriage. He says it will be best for me.”

“Perhaps it will turn out well,” the pregnant young woman says. 

The blond guy takes his wife’s hand in his. “Yukino and I had an arranged marriage. In the beginning, she couldn’t stand me. Apparently I was too much for her to handle.”

“As time passed, we grew to love each other deeply,” she adds, rubbing her stomach with her free hand. “Now we are expecting our first child.”

Lucy feels a little bit optimistic about her future. “I hope that someday I have the same with my husband.”

“So why are you here in Draconia if you’re from Fiore and are betrothed to a man who isn’t Natsu?” the dark-haired woman inquires. 

“She was attacked by bandits and escaped,” the black-haired guy explains. “She’s gonna be Loke’s charge while she stays here. It makes Salamander feel better that she has one of his guards assigned to her.”

“Not that I will need protection while I am here,” the blonde points out. 

“Hey, look who I found!” Gray says from the doorway. 

Everyone looks to see him and the pinkette who has a bashful look on his face as he stares down at his boots.

The dark-haired guy claps his charge on the shoulder. “Go get ’em, Flame Brain.” Then he walks over to where the other guards are. 

Natsu shuffles over to the couch and sits down as far away from Lucy as possible. He grabs his mug and chugs the remaining alcoholic contents.

“Are you… alright?” the blonde asks. 

The pinkette exhales loudly and sets the empty mug down before looking over at her. “Yeah.”

“Then why are you sitting so far away?”

“I’m not.”

She arches an eyebrow before harrumphing and turning away to look at his relatives.

“Luceee,” Natsu whines. 

“So when did the two of you meet for the first time?” she inquires. 

“The day they got married,” the pinkette replies for them, keeping it short. He wants her to pay attention to him. 

At least Lucy had the opportunity to meet her betrothed beforehand. Although, at this rate, she is not quite sure. 

“Sting was more nervous than I was,” Yukino giggles. 

Her husband shrugs. “I can’t deny that.”

The blonde smiles, hoping she truly can have a relationship like theirs with her own husband someday. 

x-X-x

Time has since passed and the Eucliffe family with their guards must get going. The pregnant young woman takes Lucy aside to speak with just her. “I wish you the best and hope you have much happiness,” she says.

The blonde smiles. “Thank you. And to you, I hope your baby brings you much joy.”

Yukino glances down at her swelling stomach. “I cannot wait to meet finally them.” 

“I am sure Sting feels the same way.” Lucy is still rather stunned because her husband never once mentioned he will have an heir once the baby is born. Her father taught her she is to be a good wife to her husband and provide at least one heir to him. Of course, she is to do her royal duties as queen, but being compliant to her husband shall always come first. 

With what the blonde has observed from the Eucliffe family and their interactions with each other, she is starting to question what she was taught. 

The two hug briefly before walking over to the others. 

“Are you already to go now?” Sting asks. 

His wife nods. “I believe so.”

The blond guy looks at his cousin. “Next time you should visit us.”

“Ya might have a baby by then,” he says with a grin. “And hopefully I’ll bring my dad and brother so we all can visit.”

“That would be wonderful,” the pregnant young woman says happily. Then she looks at the blonde. “I would not mind seeing you too.”

“Perhaps we shall meet again,” she says optimistically. 

After goodbyes and hugs, Natsu’s relatives leave.

“They were pleasant,” Lucy comments. “I enjoyed their company.”

“I think they liked ya too,” the pinkette says. 

Suddenly, a castle attendant rushes up to them, appearing slightly disheveled. The short man is carrying some loose pieces of paper with him, tucked under his arms. “Prince Natsu, your sense of direction is required for us to prepare for the upcoming ball!”

“Wait, why me?” he questions. “Zeref’s better at it than me.”

“But Prince Zeref isn’t here nor is King Igneel. Your guidance is needed.”

“C’mon, there’s gotta be somebody better–”

The attendant pleads with his eyes. “Please! I didn’t want to bother you while family was visiting and now they’re gone. Things may not be ready by the time your father or brother return.”

Natsu sighs in defeat. “Fine.”

“Excellent!” The short man takes a hand of his and leads him away. “There is so much to do and so little time before the ball!”

Not sure what else to do, the blonde follows. While Gray keeps pace with her, the other two guards walk ahead of them. 

“Gray?” Lucy asks suddenly. 

He looks over at her. “Yeah?”

“I have a favor to ask…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now y’all gotta wait to read what the favor is~ I really hope you guys are enjoying this fic! I’m still surprised how much attention is has received :D Because I was in a good mood, I decided to release another chapter today! ^-^


	15. Chapter 15

The blonde finds herself back on Luna with Gray and his horse, Winter. The large gelding has a gleaming coat of black while his mane and tail are practically white. He also has feathered feet, meaning fluffy white long hair falls from below all four of his knees and covers his hooves. Lucy had asked if she could go out riding to see if she could find the Thunder Legion. The dark-haired guy did consider having Loke go with her, but because that guard does not know her secret, he is the one accompanying her. As if he would have let her go alone.

The duo makes it to where the guys had been camping the night they all met. Now that it is during the middle of the afternoon with the sun high in the sky, the place looks much different than Lucy remembers it. It is an excellent spot for camping and still provides cover. The group of guys probably would have had a great night for sleeping under the stars if she did not come along and interrupt. 

“Do you think they could be in this forest?” Gray asks. 

“I am not sure,” the blonde replies honestly, looking around at the terrain. “I am not sure what they did after I left them behind. I only hope the four of them are alive…”

“I’m sure they are. They’re the Thunder Legion. The best Fiore has for their one and only princess.”

She smiles softly. “Indeed.”

“So which way did you come from?” the dark-haired guy asks, moving his horse closer to her. 

Lucy points. “There was a ravine I fell down over yonder.”

He grimaces, hissing in pain. “That had to hurt.”

“Apart from the ravine, there was nothing like a marker I could use to identify where I was,” she adds. “At least, nothing that I noticed…”

“You probably couldn’t see anything after it got dark.”

She nods. “There was a stream at some point. I came across that not long after I was in the forest while it was still light out.”

“So I think I can roughly picture where it all happened, but I don’t know your direct path. I’m sure the Thunder Legion doesn’t know it either.”

“Bickslow is an excellent tracker and I am sure he would have been leading the Thunder Legion Should they have tried following after me.” 

“Which means they could be around here if they tried.”

“Or they could have returned to Fiore to inform my father of what happened.”

“If things were reversed and Flame Brain was in your shoes…” Gray is quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He scratches his chin with a free hand as the gears turn in his mind. “I would have stayed behind to look for him with Gajeel. Loke would have ridden back to Draconia to inform people what had happened. That way, Gajeel and I could still look for Flame Brain while Loke could return with help. If Gajeel and I were still searching for him by the time Loke and reinforcements arrived, all of us would be able to find him faster.”

“And once Natsu was found, what would you do next?” the blonde inquires. 

“What do you mean?”

“Would you continue on your way to your destination or return to Draconia?”

“Probably return to the castle even if Flame Brain was well.”

“Why?”

The dark-haired guy shrugs. “It’s what I’d do for my charge.”

Lucy believes the Thunder Legion would have done the same for her. “Can we venture further?”

“If that’s what you want to do.”

The blonde lightly kicks Luna’s sides with her feet, urging her forward at a cantering pace. 

Winter easily keeps up with the mare. 

Because of Gray’s words, Lucy thinks about the Thunder Legion. She believes Laxus would have remained with Bickslow and ordered the other two to ride back to Fiore. Although, she cannot be sure of that because she does not know how they fared after the surprise attack. Her grip on the leather reigns tightens. She can only hope all is well for her friends and they are unharmed. 

“Hey, Lucy?” the dark-haired guy asks suddenly. 

“Yes?”

“So for some reason, you like Flame Brain. And for obvious reasons, he likes you.” 

She may be slightly embarrassed at his words, but she is not sure where he is going with this. 

“Why don’t you break off the promised wedding with the guy you’re betrothed to and marry Natsu instead?”

“It would be a great insult to different parties,” she replies, having already thought about breaking off her engagement. “First of all, it would be an insult to the duke. Then to my father because I would be going against what he set forth. Not to mention it would reflect poorly upon all of Fiore.”

“Maybe that’ll be the case, but when are you going to do something that makes you happy?”

Lucy thinks before she speaks. “I am not sure.”

“Hey, I’m just saying, it’ll be better for you to marry a prince from another kingdom rather than duke from your kingdom.”

“My father and King Igneel already tried that with Prince Zeref and myself years ago.”

Gray smirks. “It seems like you guys got the wrong prince of Draconia.”

x-X-x

With no actual progress made in their search, the two are back at the stable. Having dismounted from their horses, they are making their way back to the castle. 

“Thank you,” the blonde says. 

He looks over at her. “Thank me later. After we find your friends.”

She half-smiles. “Until then I suppose.”

The duo walks through halls, searching for the others. They seem pretty barren with no one really in sight. 

“I’m surprised we haven’t run into Flame Brain yet,” the dark-haired guy admits. “Maybe they’re still in the ball room.”

“Even with how long we were gone?” she questions. 

He shrugs with uncertainty. “No idea.” Then he looks at her. “Hey, about last night…”

“Shall I expect another midnight trip to my bedchamber tonight?” she jests playfully, a sly grin on her face. 

“I don’t plan on it,” he chuckles lightly. “But we haven’t talked about it–”

“WHAAAT?!” a voice roars from behind them. 

The two nearly jump out of their own skins before they freeze in place. Gray’s face turns ashen. “Shit,” he whispers. Very slowly, as if with caution, the duo starts to turn around. Before the dark-haired guy can make it ninety degrees, Natsu barrels into him and tackles him to the ground. 

“Why were ya in Luce’s room?!” the pinkette demands, pinning his head guard. 

The dark-haired guy uses his feet and flips his charge off of him, grunting in the process. “I had to check her out for you!” 

Natsu scrambles to his knees. “I-I coulda done that myself if I wanted too!” he stutters, clearly frazzled. Currently, he is avoiding all eye contact from the blonde. 

Mortification washes over Lucy. The pinkette has the wrong idea. He does not know what Gray’s intentions were when he paid her a visit last night. He does not know it was for his very own safety. “Natsu–”

“Just because I’m the second prince of this kingdom doesn’t mean my head guard needs to check out something like that for me!” he says rather quickly as his mind races. “I’m my own man after all!” 

The blonde wishes she could disappear from this moment entirely. 

Gray opens his mouth to defend his actions, but is cut off. 

“And then!” Natsu continues, standing up. “And then I realized the both of ya disappeared somewhere together! Lug Nuts and Sir Flirtsalot didn’t know where either of ya went!”

“Look,” the dark-haired guy begins. “You were–”

“It was like the both of ya were in the ball room one moment and gone the next!” the pinkette says, advancing towards his head guard. “And since I caught a whiff of ya earlier, I know ya were out riding since ya smell like horses.” His face falls. “Did ya really take Luce out on a ride? Just the two of ya? Did ya really not want me around so ya could have Luce all to yourself?” He sounds hurt and betrayed as he lets out his true emotions and feelings.

An idea comes to mind and Lucy acts upon on it. She starts swaying on her feet. “I feel… dizzy.” She blindly reaches around for something to ground herself with. 

Before she can stumble over to the nearby wall, Natsu is right by her side. He holds her in his arms, ensuring she will not fall over. “I gotcha, Luce.” His demeanor may be calmer from before, but now he is worried.

She blinks slowly. “I wish… to rest.”

“I’ll take care of ya.” With ease, he picks her up and carries her off, not bothering to glance back at the guy still on floor. 

The blonde peers around to make eye contact with Gray before winking at him. He distracted the pinkette earlier for her sake and now she has returned the favor. They are even.

The dark-haired guy is stunned at her performance and mouths a quick “thank you” so Natsu does not hear.

Lucy then leans her head against his chest, hearing his heart. She closes her eyes and listens to the beat, finding her own soon matches the steady rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: So I had Natsu get a wee bit jealous :P He was more hurt than angry because of how he views Gray. They’re best friends after all. Now Natsu knows he and Lucy aren’t a thing, but Gray knows how much he likes Lucy. Anyways, y’all will have some more NaLu coming up in the next chapter~
> 
> A/N Part 2: DUDES. WTF. More than 221 Reviews. Cracked 200 Followers. And less than 125 Favs. I WANT TO THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. WOW. THANKS. I LOVE Y’ALL. 
> 
> A/N Part 3: Sooooooooooo I think y’all are realllllllly gonna like the next chapter~ But y’all hafta wait until I post. But for my Patrons, Chapter 16 is already up!
> 
> A/N Part 4: Also. I'm realllllllly considering making this fic into a published book (I've always wanted to publish XD). To avoid copyright due not owning any of the characters from Fairy Tail, I would create my own characters. Of course, I'd change some scenes around and add parts! But we’ll see how MTAP goes!


	16. Chapter 16

Because of Natsu, the blonde is now soaking in a tub of hot water inside of his own private quarters. He convinced her she would feel better if she did so before she tried resting. She only agreed to appease his wish to settle his nerves, but now she is glad she listened to him. 

Lucy sinks a little deeper under the water, sighing with contentment. Her body may be bruised and battered, but this is the best she has felt since she first received her injuries. She looks at her skin through the water. All of her bruises are in varying shades of blues, purples, and greens. Some look better than before in her opinion. 

The blonde holds her breath before submerging herself completely. She remains like this for a moment, allowing her mind to clear. She feels at ease. 

Then the pinkette’s grinning face pops up. 

Rather quickly, Lucy surfaces and inhales. Her heart is beating a little faster from before. She quickly glances over at the door. She knows Natsu is on the other side in his sleeping chamber. He told her he would wait while she bathed to ensure no one interrupted. He is alone in there just like she is alone in here. 

She lightly slaps both of her cheeks, ridding her mind of certain images. “You cannot think like that, Lucy,” she scolds herself quietly so she is not overheard. 

Then the blonde busies herself with cleaning her body off with soap, filling the tub with some suds. This is the first time she has done something like this on her own before. Normally her lady-in-waiting is the one to assist her with the bathing process. Juvia has never minded because it gave the girls time to chat without anyone else around. 

When she finishes, she truly does feel much better. Lucy rises from the tub and grabs the nearby towel as she steps out onto the floor. She begins drying herself off before wrapping the towel around her body, attempting to cover herself the best she can. She cannot avoid her large cleavage factor. If only the towel was bigger like the ones she uses back in Fiore. 

Suddenly, there is a tickling sensation on her right foot. The blonde looks down to discover a fuzzy spider crawling across her skin. She screams, attempting to kick off the pest. Avoiding the tub as to not fall in, she hops around on her left foot as other flails about. She stops in place to check, noticing the spider is no longer on her. 

The door bursts open and Natsu appears, dagger in hand and eyes looking for danger. His demeanor changes in an instant when he sees Lucy in nothing but a towel. His weapon clatters to the ground. “Luce…”

Her grip on her towel tightens as her breath hitches.

The pinkette slowly saunters over to her, eyes never leaving her exposed fair skin. He stops in front of her, making brief eye contact. Then his fingers gently brush along the skin of her left bicep, going over a rather nasty looking bruise. 

She exhales, now realizing she was holding her breath. 

“Does it hurt?” Natsu whispers. 

“Only if you poke or prod it,” she replies. 

He looks her in the eye. “I’d never hurt ya.” Then he looks away to inspect another bruise. 

“I would never hurt you either,” the blonde says. 

He lifts his head, a slight pained expression clearly written on it. 

“Gray only came to my bedchamber last night to ensure I was not a threat to you,” she finds herself explaining. “He was only doing his job as your head guard. We only spoke, nothing more.” She decides to leave out the part where his sword was at her neck. “As for earlier, I wished not to trouble you because you were needed for the preparations. I wanted to search for my friends on horseback and Gray offered his services so I was not alone. He figured you would not like it if I went by myself and he felt he was a better choice than Loke even though Loke is assigned to me.”

The pinkette softly chuckles. “He probably woulda drove ya mad.”

“We did not mean to go behind your back,” she continues. “I did not want to distract you from the work is all. I hope you do not distrust Gray because of what happened.”

“Well, it might be impossible for me to do that. Ice Princess is more than some head royal guard for me. He’s my best friend. In some ways, he’s like another older brother.” He softly smiles. “Just don’t tell him I said mushy stuff like that, ’kay?”

She nods. 

“Sooo why did ya scream earlier?” Natsu asks, changing the topic. 

“Oh, there was a spider.”

He arches his eyebrows. “A spider?”

“It was big and fuzzy, alright?” Lucy argues with puffed out cheeks.

“I bet it woulda gobbled ya up if I didn’t come in and save ya.”

She merely laughs. “You dropped your dagger before you did anything with it!” 

Pink tints his cheeks. “I got distracted, okay?” Then he huffs. “I wasn’t expecting to see bruises…”

Her expression softens. 

“Wendy told me ya were doing much better so I took her word for it,” he continues. “The dress just covered ’em up so I didn’t even think bruises would be there.”

“They mean I am healing, but my body cannot be better in an instant. It takes time. But before we both know it, the bruises will be all gone.” And just like her bruises, she will be gone from Draconia soon. Curse her thoughts for turning her mood sour!

“In the mean time, just don’t get hurt anymore.”

“No promises.”

The pinkette gives her a look. “I’m serious.”

“As am I. I cannot guarantee my own safety.”

Much to the blonde’s surprise, he gently presses his forehead to hers. “Then let me help protect ya,” he whispers with a caring tone. 

Her face heats up and she feels embarrassed from head to toe. “I-I–” Something suddenly dawns on her. She is wearing nothing but a towel in his presence. It is the only thing keeping Natsu from seeing her completely in the nude. “Natsu?”

“Hmm?”

She swallows hard. “I believe I would like to dress now.”

The pinkette pulls away and glances down, peering right at her cleavage by accident. He immediately jerks his head up to stare at the ceiling. “Uh, clothes. Right. Lemme go grab something for ya.” He spins around and quickly rushes out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Because Lucy threatened him not to do himself, Natsu had a castle worker fetch her gown after she stripped out of clothes to bathe. It is probably drying off by now, but she needs something to wear in the meantime. 

The door cracks open and a hand slips through, tossing a bundle of black inside. Once the hand disappears, the door shuts. 

Walking over, the blonde smiles at what he did. He was definitely more of a weirdo than her even though he claimed otherwise. She bends over to pick up the article of clothing with one hand and allows it to unfold. It is a plain black tunic with three holes for string below the collar and long sleeves. It is something she has never worn before. “Huh.”

She holds it up to her nose and inhales deeply, finding it smells like Natsu. She holds it back and looks at it again. It definitely looks like a shirt he would wear. She blushes at the thought of wearing a man’s shirt. Especially if that man is a certain one with pink locks and green eyes. 

Lucy looks around for her undergarments, but does not see where she left them. “They were by my gown and boots…” She gasps at the idea of the castle worker taking her bra and underwear along as well. She will feel so indecent only wearing a shirt without the support and coverage of her undergarments!

Cringing at reality, the blonde lets the towel fall to the floor and she slips into the tunic. The sleeves easily go past her finger tips while the hem falls above her knees. She feels rather tiny actually. Perhaps she can borrow a bodice or something if someone has a spare one that fits her. Lucy grabs the towel and begins to dry her long hair, hoping she can get a hold of a brush or even a comb.

She opens the door and steps outside, towel still at her hair. She finds the pinkette lying down on his bed casually with a book, a tray of food next to him. 

Having heard the door creak, he looks over at her and smiles. “Hiya.”

“You were right. I feel much better.”

He closes his book and sits up. “I bet ya would feel even better with food in your stomach.”

Now the tray makes sense. “In here?” she questions.

“Yeah.”

“But you are the second prince of this kingdom!” she blurts, slightly caught off-guard. There is no one else in this room besides the two of them. And they are alone in his very own bedchamber!

“Eh, so what?” Just like a mythical dragon hoarding a princess, Natsu wants the blonde all to himself. “Neither of us had lunch yet. Besides, it’s more fun when we’re together. Err, at least that’s what I think.”

She softly smiles. “It is always an adventure when you are around.” Then Lucy holds up the towel. “What shall I do with this?”

“Just leave it on the floor in there.” 

She half turns and drops it on the ground before walking over to him, arms crossed under her chest for support. 

Then he pats an empty spot next to him. 

She gasps. “On the bed?”

“Why not? I’ve done it before.”

Her brown eyes glance at the table and chairs off to the side. “I will eat in here just with you if we eat”-she points with a finger-“over there.”

The pinkette groans dramatically. “Fineee.” So he stands up and grabs the tray, walking with her. 

“By the way, is there a way I can possibly get my hands on a bodice for myself?” she inquires. 

“A bod-what?”

Now it is the blonde’s turn to groan as she sits down. “I cannot wear just this tunic.”

“Ya look fine in it.” Natsu sits down right next to her, their legs touching one another. Of course, she looked more than fine in it. It was his tunic after all! 

“That is beside the point.”

“I s’pose ya could use more clothes…” He perks up with an idea. “I’ll take ya to where I got your other dress. Ya can get whatcha need there. Uh, that is, if you’re up for it after lunch.”

Lucy smiles. “I would appreciate that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: MEANT TO UPDATE SOONER, BUT WORK/LIFE HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY D: Anyways. I thought y’all would like some domestic NaLu fluff :3
> 
> A/N Part 2: Also, I totally know a medieval castle wouldn’t have something like a bathroom attached to a bedroom like that. They totally had a different system back then, but I changed things so they seemed a wee bit more modern.


	17. Chapter 17

The blonde is now borrowing a sleeveless brown bodice that is laced up in the front for the time being. She is currently waiting with Gajeel and Loke for two certain individuals. “I still cannot believe you three are making Natsu wear a disguise just so he can go out into the city.” She completely understands though. The Thunder Legion has made her do the very same, but typically she is forced to keep a hood on. 

“It’s for his own good,” the black-haired guy says.

The orange-haired guy pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “Besides, it makes walking around much easier. We’re still alert when we’re with him, but we can relax a little bit because he’s less recognizable.”

“And when dealing with Natsu, I can imagine it is always nice to catch a break,” Lucy jests playfully. 

“Hey, I heard that!” a familiar voice says. 

She turns, eyes skipping over Gray to find the pinkette in something she was not expecting. He is wearing a uniform of a castle guard complete with a black hat to help hide his distinguishing locks. She laughs. “That is an excellent look for you, Natsu!”

“Hey, I can say the same for ya!” He is still secretly happy she is wearing his tunic. 

“So are we all good now?” Gajeel asks. 

“Wait,” the blonde says. 

All eyes look at her. 

“A small group of guards will be walking in the city,” she points out. “Will that not draw attention?”

“It’s not uncommon for guards to patrol the city,” the dark-haired guy explains. “Some are stationed in certain places.”

“We’ll be fine,” Natsu assures her. 

“If you say so…”

x-X-x

Lucy takes everything in as she and the others walk towards their destination. She is used to the sights of Crocus, but the city of Atlas Flame is preparing for something. Shops are looking most festive while some owners are preparing tables outside. People are busy tending to tasks as they rush about.

“What are they readying for?” the blonde inquires. 

“It’s just a festival this capital city holds every year before the summer ends,” Loke explains from the front, looking back over his shoulder when he speaks to her. “People of Draconia come from all over.” 

Something clicks in place for her. “Is that why there will be a ball as well?”

The pinkette to the right of her nods. “It’s also an excuse for my dad to see friends of his. He likes having guests in the castle.”

“And it’s a way for King Igneel to try and set up Salamander with a bride,” Gajeel adds as he leads the group. 

Gray chuckles from off to her left. “Obviously that hasn’t happened yet.”

“Grr, what was that, Ice Princess?” Natsu demands, peering past the maiden between them.

“Well, obviously the right girl has not come along yet,” Lucy says in his defense. 

“Yeah, what she said,” he agrees. 

The dark-haired guy ever so slyly nudges her with an elbow unbeknownst to the others.

She merely nudges back without being caught by anyone.

“Hey, there it is,” the black-haired guy says. 

It is easy to spot due to the gowns displayed in the windows. The wooden sign has flowing, black script writing that simply reads “Strauss” hanging on the front of the structure. 

“The Strauss siblings own the place,” the pinkette explains, having noticed she spotted the sign. 

The orange-haired guy opens the doors and a little bell chimes, letting their presence be known. “Guess who!” he calls out. 

The rest of the group makes their way inside, Gray carrying up the rear.

Three new faces step into view and the blonde looks at each of them.

The tallest of the two young maidens has long white hair that becomes wavy towards the end and bangs pulled up in the front. Her sparkling dark blue eyes are simply full of life and joy. 

The other one has much shorter locks in the same color that frame her face with the help of bangs. She has a lighter shade of blue eyes compared to her sister. 

With tan skin and muscular build, the young man has white hair styled upwards and sideburns on his face. His eyes are dark while his right one has a scar running from the corner of it across his cheek to the other side of his face. 

“Oh, what brings here, Prince Natsu?” the young woman with longer hair inquires sweetly. 

He merely grabs the blonde’s hand and pulls her forward. “Luce, meet”-he points to each of them as he says their name-“Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman. Everybody, this is Lucy.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you wearing?” the young woman with shorter hair asks. 

“Why are you questioning it?” the white-haired guy asks. “She looks manly!” 

“That is not necessarily the look I am going for…” the blonde admits. 

“Elfman, can you turn the sign to read closed please?” Mirajane asks. “We have some work to do!” 

“I’m trusting you guys to take care of her,” Natsu says. “She needs some more things to wear since one dress ain’t cutting it.”

“Leave it to us!” the sisters say in unison. 

With help, Lucy sees all the different options she has. She sticks with styles that are much simpler than what she has grown accustomed to. With everything that she tries, people rate what they think. Of course, a certain pinkette always gives her high scores. 

Now, with proper undergarments underneath, the blonde is in a gown that laces up in the front and has short, flowing sleeves. It also ties in the back, giving her torso definition while it leaves part of her boots visible. The fabric has some detailing, but not too much. Best of all, it is a lovely shade of blue that is her favorite color. 

She pulls the curtain aside and steps out of the small changing room, twirling around to show off the gown for the others. “I really like this one!”

The pinkette looks away from Lisanna, momentarily forgetting their conversation. He looks her over, a smile already on his face. “I think that’s my favorite one!” 

“As always, Lady Lucy, you look quite ravishing,” Loke compliments with a wink. 

Gajeel nods. “Not bad, Bunny Girl.”

She looks back at Mirajane. “I think I will make this the last one.” After all, this will be her third attire of the day. Natsu insisted she get three at least so she is meeting the minimum requirement. 

Clasping her hands together, the young woman with longer hair beams. “I hope you had fun shopping.”

The blonde nods eagerly. “The most fun I have had in ages!” 

Mirajane walks over to the counter where the other two attires are so she can pack them up along with what Lucy wore into the shop. “You better come to us for your wedding dress, Lucy!” she says warmly. 

She smiles. “I shall look into that when the times come.”

“So when’s the wedding?” the young woman with shorter hair inquires, looking at the pinkette and the blonde.

“I’m surprised there hasn’t been an announcement yet,” Elfman comments. “An announcement would have been manly!” 

“W-wedding?” Natsu stutters slightly. 

When Lucy makes eye contact with him, she quickly looks away. She is positive her cheeks are pink as she stands there, twiddling her fingers together. 

“Not again,” the dark-haired guy groans, holding a hand to his face. 

“They’re not a thing actually,” the black-haired guy clarifies much to the Strauss siblings’ disappointment. 

“She should be betrothed to me,” the orange-haired guy says. 

The pinkette shoots him a look. “Hey, as if!”

It dawns on the blonde she is not in her own kingdom. The shop owners of Crocus know who she is and expect payment later. “I just realized that I have no means of payment…” she says rather lamely. 

“Did ya really think I’d suggest shopping and not pay for ya?” Natsu asks, tilting his head to one side. 

“Yes,” she admits quietly. 

He walks over and looks slightly down at her due to their height difference. “You’re my guest while you’re here in Draconia. I’m gonna take care of ya, Luce.”

She smiles at his words. 

“Gihi, I didn’t know ya were such a poet, Salamander,” Gajeel jests. 

He turns to look at the guard with an impish grin. “Thanks for offering to carry Luce’s things so she doesn’t hafta.”

“Wait, what?” he questions. 

“Hey, carrying things is manly!” Elfman says, flexing his arms. 

“Manly!” his two sisters cheer while laughing. 

“Oi, did you have anything else that needed to be done since we’re in the city?” Gray inquires. 

“Nope,” the pinkette replies. “We can go home now.” 

After goodbyes, the five leave the shop and head back to the castle. Natsu and Lucy are walking next to each other while the three guards are leading the way, allowing for some privacy. 

“So did ya have some fun?” the pinkette asks. 

She nods. “I enjoyed myself.”

“Good!” 

“Thank you.”

He smiles. “Seeing ya happy makes me happy.”

She knows the feeling, smiling because he is smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I felt bad for the lack of updating this fic so y'all get another chapter ^-^ Anyways. I liked adding in the Strauss siblings ^-^ They seemed like the right people for the shop!


	18. Chapter 18

Alone in her temporary bedchamber, the blonde is all ready for bed after another eventful day. She is back in Natsu’s tunic, finding it is more comfortable than the previous slip she had been using. She walks over to the bed and pulls back the blankets to find a small black pouch. Apprehensively, she reaches to grab it and hears jingling sounds. She opens it up to find some gold coins inside. 

Gray. He must have left this here for her while she was bathing earlier. That was the only chance he had to pull this off. She smiles softly. Lucy was merely jesting the night before, but he kept true to his word. 

She sets the pouch down on the nearby table, blows out the candle, and crawls into bed. She pulls the blankets up around her and nestles down for the night even though her mind is racing. There still has been no sign of the Thunder Legion, which is worrying her. On the other hand, her letter should be reaching Juvia sometime tomorrow. Her days in Draconia will be limited once news of her whereabouts is known. 

Knocking sounds interrupt her thoughts. She is slightly surprised because it is not coming from the door to the bedchamber, but over to the left where doubles doors lead out to a balcony. When the knocking sounds stop, the blonde sits up and looks over. Is it even possibly for someone to be on the other side of the doors?

After some more knocking, Lucy finally stands up because curiosity has gotten the better of her. She makes her way over to the doors and only opens one, astonished at who is on the other side. “Natsu?”

“Hiya, Luce,” he greets with a grin as he stands outside under the night sky. He is still wearing his clothes from earlier. 

“What are you doing?” she asks. “How did you even get here?”

He merely shrugs, feigning as though this is nothing. Then his green eyes sweep over the room from where he stands. 

“Are you ensuring Gray is not here?” she jests, thinking his actions are sweet. 

Having been caught, the pinkette flinches. “No…”

The blonde laughs and opens the door some more so he has a better view. “See? No visitors with me. Well, except for you I suppose.”

“You’re my guest so I just wanted to check on ya,” he reasons. 

“Even though you walked me here not too long ago?” she points out. 

“So why are ya wearing my shirt?” Natsu asks to change the topic. He is more than pleased she is wearing it again though, but does his best not to show it. 

She briefly looks down at herself. “It is more comfortable than what I have been wearing. Besides, the slip is not in my possession as of now because it was taken to be washed.”

He was not expecting that kind of answer. “Oh.”

Lucy looks up at the sky and gasps. “Oh wow!” It was too cloudy to see the stars last night, but now it is twinkling with them. She brushes past the pinkette to walk out onto the balcony, ignoring the way the cold stone feels against her bare feet. “It’s so pretty…”

“So ya like stars, huh?” Natsu asks. 

“I love them.” Then she leans against the railing using both hands. “My mother taught me about them when I was younger. We would always stargaze together. Just the two of us. She was the one who encouraged my interest in them.” Her smile falters. “After she passed away, it took some time before I stargazed again. I was alone and felt like things were not right because she was not there with me. I have never told anyone, but I cried. I cried a lot that night.”

The pinkette stands on her left side and gingerly places his right hand over her left. He gives her a little squeeze. “I’m no replacement to your mom, but I’ll stargaze with ya.”

“Thank you.” 

The two look at the stars in silence until Natsu breaks it. “I was so little when she died that I can’t remember my mom. There are paintings around the castle of her, but she doesn’t seem familiar. I learned about her because of others, including my family.” He grins a little. “She was pretty awesome.”

A breeze causes the blonde to shiver. Perhaps she should have grabbed a blanket to swaddle around herself before she left the bed. 

“I gotcha.” The pinkette moves so he is standing directly behind her, the front of him pressed against the back of her. He even wraps his arms around her waist to hold her close for good measure. “Stand on my boots.”

“Your b-boots?” She is slightly frazzled by his intimate actions even though she is warmer. 

“Your feet are probably freezing. I don’t mind if ya stand on me.”

She glances down so she can see where his feet are before she stands on his boots. “Before I learned how to dance, I used to do this with my father. It was fun back then.”

“It can still be fun now.” 

Lucy thinks back to the times she has danced with royals and suitors, some of which who got a little too handy against her liking. “I suppose dancing can be fun.”

“Turn around.” 

She steps off of his boots in order to face him, not even questioning his instruction. 

“Now hop back on.” 

She does. 

Keeping his left arm in place, Natsu uses his right hand to take her left. With her on his boots, he starts a slow dance. 

The blonde laughs as she slips her right hand to his shoulder. “I see what you mean now.”

“Told ya,” he says with a grin. 

They slowly spin in place, sometimes moving to and fro. The duo is simply enjoying one another’s company without someone watching over them. Lucy feels bitter sweet about it all. She is happy it is happening, but at some point, she will be leaving. She cannot stay in Draconia forever. 

“What’s wrong?” the pinkette inquires. 

“There will come a time I shall return home.” 

His face falls, but he continues dancing. “Why?”

“I do miss the people I know back in Fiore,” she replies, only mentioning one reason. 

“But what about all of the people you’re leaving behind here?”

She smiles softly. “Perhaps I will visit.” The blonde chuckles. “It will be a planned visit though. Not one where you will find me lost in the forest.”

“And no getting attacked by bandits again.”

She laughs. “No more bandits.”

Natsu smiles. “That’ll be good.”

She is not sure if she ever will visit Draconia again. The pinkette will be her biggest reason for doing so, but it may not be good enough. She has her own kingdom to tend to and he is not the man she is betrothed to marry. While her father is the ruler, she must abide to what he says. 

“I’m sure Happy’s gonna miss ya when ya do leave,” Natsu admits. 

“I shall miss him too.”

However, the two know they both are not referring to the cat. 

“Hey, maybe I’ll visit you in Fiore someday,” the pinkette says. 

Her heart skips a beat. “Really?”

“I don’t see why not. Where do ya live?”

“In the capital city.”

“Crocus?”

Lucy nods. “The very same.”

“Have ya lived anywhere else?”

“I was born and raised in Crocus.”

“Do ya see yourself ever not living there?” he inquires. 

“I have never pictured myself anywhere else.” 

“I’m not just saying this because I’m the second prince, but Draconia isn’t a bad kingdom,” Natsu begins, treading carefully on the subject. “Atlas Flame’s a great capital.”

Once again, her heart skips a beat. Is he suggesting what she thinks he is suggesting?

“If you go back to Crocus and change your mind, you’re always welcome here,” he continues with a smile. “Just know that, Luce.” 

The moment comes crashing down.

She swallows hard and steps back, escaping the warmth of his body heat. “It is late. I must go to bed. Goodnight.” Hurrying away so he does not see her tears, she rushes over to the open door and slips inside. Without looking back so she does not see his reaction, she closes the door and leans against it, hanging her head. Tears fall down her cheeks.

Perhaps Gray was right during their ride earlier. The Heartfilia and Dragneel families had tried pairing the princess with the wrong prince. The blonde wipes away her tears, but more replace them. Right now she wants to break off her marriage with the duke because she believes someone else is a better match for her. She wants to propose an idea to her father, the pinkette, and his father. All of it seems rather ludicrous for her to do because of the first challenge. She will have to go against her father’s wishes and that task alone is a monumentous thing. 

“You are making me not want to leave, you idiot…” she whispers as she continues to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: It starts off sweet, but ends in a way I think y’all weren’t expecting :P *cue evil laughter* As always, thank you all for every single Review, Fav, and Follow! I appreciate every single one of them!!
> 
> A/N Part 2: I’ve had a few (more like countless) ideas future fics and I think the next one I’m gonna try focusing on next is Ink and Icing! It’ll be Humor and Romance, but later filled with smut (because it seems like some of y’all want more smut). I’m planning on Lucy working in a cupcake shop while Natsu is a tattoo artist across the way at a tattoo and piercing parlor~


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Lucy is having some trouble looking away from her reflection in the mirror. It is an odd sight to see with her own eyes. She has worn dresses her whole life and now for the second time since yesterday, she is wearing something much different. Matching the color of her black boots, the tight pants she is wearing really shows off the curves of her legs for all to see. She also has on a red blouse with bands above her elbows to keep the sleeves against her arms before they flare out until they stop at her wrists. The scoop neck highlights some of cleavage and the band around her waist gives her more definition. 

Her look is complete due to the hairstyle she did herself. With her bangs left down, the rest of her hair is pulled back into a single, simple braid. Her lady-in-waiting was the one who taught her how to braid and has even let the blonde practice on her. The two certainly have bonded during those moments. 

“If only Fiore could see their princess now…” she muses to her herself quietly, turning to the other side. With a deep breath, Lucy walks over to the door and opens it to leave her temporary bedchamber.

The pinkette is on the other side, a loose fist raised to knock on the door. He stares at her before looking at his hand and hiding it behind his back. “Morning.” 

She panics. Did he happen to hear her? “Good morning,” she says calmly. 

He quickly looks her up and down. “Uh, red suits ya.” 

“Do you really think so?”

He merely nods before scratching the back of his head. “Breakfast is almost ready so I came to getcha.” 

Lucy peers around. “No guards?”

He shakes his head. “They’re all downstairs.” 

Now she is perplexed. Gray ran after Natsu yesterday to keep up with him, but today he is not following his charge? Did something happen? Although, the second prince does seem a little out of character…

“Thank you for letting me know,” the blonde says as she steps out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. 

“Sure. No problem.” Then he turns to lead the way. 

She keeps up with him, walking along his left side. “How are you fairing this morning so far?”

“My brother’s home,” he responds even though he does not seem excited. His voice remains rather monotone. 

Someone who will know her identity is finally in the castle. What will happen when they cross paths? Will everyone come to know her secret soon? “Is King Igneel not home yet?”

“Zeref said he stayed behind, but he’ll probably be here by tomorrow or something.” The pinkette shrugs. “Not sure why, but my guess is it hasta due with the wedding.” 

“Oh,” Lucy says rather lamely. 

Now the two are walking in silence and it is uncomfortable. Perhaps he is not like himself because of last night. She did leave rather abruptly with no explanation why. As they reach the end of the stairs, a familiar face is passing by with a guard trailing behind him.

Prince Zeref is similar to how the blonde remembers him, but he merely looks a little older. While it is somewhat short in the back, his jet black locks are long enough in the front to cover his eyes, but still leaves them visible. His dark eyes reveal little emotion, much like his facial expression. 

However, when he sees Lucy, he does appear somewhat surprised when recognition sparks in his eyes. He even stops walking. “Pr–”

“Lucy,” she interrupts before he can blow her cover. “My name is Lucy, Your Highness.” 

The black-haired prince looks at his younger brother. “I wish to speak with Lucy in private.”

That seems to snap him back to normal. “Wh-what? Why?” 

“Because I wish to speak with her,” is his simple reply. 

“Can’t she at least eat breakfast first?”

“No.” 

With hands forming into tight fists, Natsu strides past his sibling and bumps into his shoulder. “No funny business,” he growls under his breath. 

Zeref turns his attention to the blonde. “Follow me.” 

She walks along his right side, unsure of what will happen next. The trio moves in silence so no prying ears can hear. The dark-haired prince leads the way to a secondary dining area that is more than enough room for the two of them. He has his personal guard remain stationed in front of the door so they will not be disturbed. “Natsu already told me a girl is staying here for now as his guest,” Zeref begins. “He did mention her name, but he did not specify it was you.”

“He does not know who I am exactly,” Lucy admits. “Gray is the only one who knows my identity. I told him because he questioned me since he was doing his job as your brother’s royal head guard.” Then she proceeds to fill in details for him, even mentioning the letter she sent to her lady-in-waiting. 

“If no one comes for me soon then I shall try traveling back to Fiore myself,” the blonde finishes. 

“I will send company with you so you are not alone if that should be the case.” 

“Thank you.” 

The black-haired prince studies her carefully. “So why have you kept your title a secret?”

“I am Lucy here. For the first time, I am just Lucy and not some princess of a kingdom. I have been able to make decisions for myself and choose what I want to do.”

He merely nods. “If you wish to keep your title a secret, then so be it. I will instruct my guards who do recognize you to act as though they do not know you.” 

She smiles. “That means a lot to me. Thank you.” 

“Just so you are aware, I will have someone guard you as their charge though. I cannot allow any risk befalling you while you are here.”

“Gray has already assigned Loke to that task.”

Zeref barely tilts his head to one side, similar to what his sibling does. “He is one of the three personal guards for my brother. Why would Gray even think to do such a thing?”

“At first it was to tease Natsu, but he feels better knowing someone he trusts is guarding me.” 

He shakes his head. “I cannot allow that. It is Loke’s duty to guard my brother.”

“I believe suspicion shall arise if there is a change,” Lucy points out. “It will make no sense to anyone else if another guard is assigned to me.”

He considers her words for a moment. “Very well then. Loke will remain in his position.” 

She feels somewhat relieved. 

Now the black-haired prince is looking at her, observing her carefully. 

“Is something the matter?” she inquires. 

“From the way my brother spoke of you earlier, it is easy enough to tell he is very fond of you. He has grown rather attached actually.” 

Lucy understands because she feels the same way. 

“It is a pity you are already betrothed to another.” 

She is surprised by his words. “Wh-what?”

“He has shown interest in someone he wants to share a future with. I am sure if he knew you were a princess then he would make his wish a reality.”

“I do not think he wants to take things that far…” she admits. Her cheeks are burning from embarrassment that Zeref would even say such a thing.

“Did you already forget he spoke to me earlier?”

She connects the dots. “But why would he confide in you something like that?”

“Because I am his older brother. The same older brother who is going through the process of a marriage himself.” 

That is right. He is engaged to someone named Mavis. 

“Natsu was happy to see me earlier not because I was home, but because he could tell me about you,” the black-haired prince adds. “He has not known you for long and already is in love with you.” 

Her heart skips a beat. Love? Is that how he feels about her?

“And you obviously care about him as well.” 

“Th-that I do,” she admits, twiddling her fingers. 

Zeref begins to walk away, turning his back to her. “Perhaps you can convince King Jude there is a prince from another kingdom who wishes to take your hand in marriage…” 

The blonde is grateful no one can see her red face or hear her erratic heartbeat. Now alone with the door shut, she begins to pace around in an attempt to calm her nerves. So many thoughts are racing around her head. Should she tell Natsu she is a princess? Maybe he will not find out who she is before she has the chance to speak with him. But before that, should she have a talk with her father first?

Lucy feels as though the walls are closing in around her, trying to suffocate her. She wants out so she can breathe again. She races over to the door and throws it open, not seeing anyone in the hallway as she looks around. Then she bolts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now Zeref is in the mix and he knows Lucy is a princess! So now y’all gotta keep reading to learn where Lucy goes!!


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy inhales deeply, taking in the air from the capital city. Unbeknownst to anyone, she is out and about in Atlas Flame all by herself. For the first time since she was alone in the forest, she is on her own. Now it finally hits her that she has freedom. There is no need for her to wear a cloak and hide her face. No one here knows her identity so she is safe. With no attention on her, the blonde is free to move about and go wherever she chooses. Best of all, no one can tell her what to do or not to do.

Her head has since cleared out and she is occupied with looking at the people still preparing for the upcoming festival. It is easy to tell progress has been made since yesterday, but there is still more to be done from the look of things. 

Suddenly, something catches Lucy’s attention. She thinks she sees a familiar shade of caramel hair from up ahead. Her heart skips a beat as she races forward, boots pounding against the ground. “Evergreen!” she shouts, hoping her voice above the sounds around her. 

Unfortunately, the person does not stop. 

“Evergreen!” The blonde weaves in and out of people, trying to reach the one with caramel hair. She glances around, seeing if there is anyone else from the Thunder Legion. “Evergreen!” She bumps into someone, but keeps going.

“Hey, you!” a male voice barks in annoyance. A hand grabs a hold of her right forearm and jerks her backwards. 

Lucy struggles to break free, keeping her eyes on the person with caramel hair. “Unhand me at once!” 

A man with dark reddish hair pulled back into a ponytail and a thin mustache roughly forces her to face him. “Where does a bitch like you think you’re going in such a damn hurry?!”

She nearly gapes in surprise at the ferocity of his words. Never has anyone used such a coarse tone with her. “Release me.”

He merely laughs. “Now why would I do that? You ran into me and caused me to drop something of mine.” 

The blonde glances down at the ground, noticing a brown sack. “I apologize for the accident. I meant no harm.” She momentarily looks around for the caramel hair. “But now I must be on my way–” 

The mustached merchant gives her a good squeeze. “As if!”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m Jose Porla and I’m your new master! It’s time to put you to work!” 

She is stunned. “Wh-what?”

“You’ve set me behind so you’re going to be the one to fix that!” 

By now, some people have stopped what they are doing to watch the scene taking place. No one dares to step forward and stop Jose. 

“I will do no such thing,” Lucy says simply. 

His grip tightens and he jerks her around like a dog with a bone. “Pick up the sack and get to work!” 

Losing her patience, she kicks him right between his legs as hard as she can.

“You bitch!” he shouts and tosses her aside to hold his injury.

She lands against the stone ground and skids to a stop. The back of her right hand stings from where it made contact with the stone. The blonde uses her left hand to push herself up, evaluating her situation.

The mustached merchant saunters over, smirking down at her. “So are you going to get to work or–”

She swings one of her legs out, knocking his feet from under him and sending him to the ground. Then she quickly stands up, backing away to put distance between them. Lucy glances around, no longer able to see the person with caramel hair. Her heart sinks. 

“You little bitch!” Jose shouts, rushing to charge her. 

She avoids his punch when he takes a swing at her. She already knows she does not stand a chance against his just brute force. The only way she will win is if she can outsmart him somehow.

So the blonde looks past the mustached merchant with a big smile. “Prince Natsu!” 

Jose turns around but does not see the pinkette in sight. “Huh?”

Before he can notice, Lucy is already running in the opposite direction as fast as she can. Perhaps she will have speed on her side. 

“Hey, get back here!” The mustached merchant gives chase, determined to not let her go. He needs the extra help because no one wants to work for him. Having a beautiful worker should bring in attention and get him more customers. 

Thoughts are already racing through her mind. The blonde does not know this city nearly as well as Jose so he had the advantage. Maybe she will be able to lose him somehow or find help before he catches her. Even though she is being chased, she is on the lookout for the person with caramel hair. 

Lucy makes a sharp left and avoids a cart full of goods a woman is pushing around. She finds her footing and keeps going, boots pounding against the ground. Perhaps luck is on her side and she will come across some guards Gray mentioned are stationed in the city. 

“Thief!” the mustached merchant shouts. “Somebody stop that thief!” 

He is spouting nothing but lies, but only those who witnessed what happened will know that. If someone believes what he is saying, she might end up in more trouble than she thought. However, no one aids Jose or does anything to stop her. Maybe he has a reputation and people have decided to not believe his nonsense.

Trouble pops up when a group of playing children scampers across the blonde’s path. To avoid a collision, she veers right and sprints down a path between two buildings. She follows it, making a left and skidding to a stop. Much to her horror, it is a dead end that she cannot climb over.

Lucy needs to backtrack before the mustached man catches up to her. As she is turning around, she can hear his running footsteps getting closer to her. She glances around, looking for something she can use to fend him off. Hiding is pointless due to what is around her. The blonde ends up with a broken broom that is missing its head when Jose rounds the corner. 

He slows his pace down now that he sees she is trapped. A wicked grin forms on his face. 

“Leave me alone or you shall regret it!” she warns. 

He merely cackles, eyeing her weapon of choice. “Do you really believe you can win with that?”

The blonde does not budge, remaining firm where she is standing. 

Jose pulls out a long dagger that she did not notice earlier. “I’m going to teach you a lesson because you misbehaved.”

“This is your last chance!” she shouts even though she has lost hope that he will walk away. 

He slowly advances towards her, brandishing his weapon around. “It’s time for your lesson!” 

Lucy thinks of different options. If she can somehow manage to get past him, she can run and escape this alleyway. If–

With a shout, the mustached merchant swings his long dagger down from his head. 

She holds both ends of the wooden staff and watches as it is sliced in half with ease. She stumbles back and looks at the two pieces, realizing she has never been much of a duel wielder. They are much lighter than what she has used in the past to spar with.

“You’re done for!” Jose snarls.

The blonde thrusts out her left arm only to have the wood meet his torso. She swings her right arm and whacks him upside the head. 

He shouts in pain and glares. “You bitch!” 

She sidesteps the path of his weapon and strikes again, but misses her target. He swings his long dagger at her knocks away the wooden piece in her left hand. It clatters to the ground, rolling away out of reach. 

It is time to put her first plan into action. Lucy feigns to her left as if to strike with the remaining piece of broken broom in hand, but spins around the other way. She ducks to avoid his free hand and begins to run. 

He catches a hold of her braid and yanks her backwards. Seeing stars for a brief moment, she screams and stumbles around as she clutches her hair. She tries pulling free, but it is no use. The mustached man tugs her around, kicking away the weapon from her right hand. Then he grabs her right arm and throws her up against the wall with force. 

Her back smacks into it, causing the blonde to gasp for air. 

“Hmm, what shall I start with first… ?” he muses, a twisted smile on his lips. 

Suddenly, a figure jumps down from above and lands between the two. Natsu rises to his feet, sword drawn and aimed at Jose’s chest. His gaze is intense and menacing with no trace of mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: First of all, MTAP made it to Chapter 20! WOOOOO. Anyways. I’m in a good mood and the fact this fic will be a month old tomorrow is awesome! So y’all get another chapter :D Lucy got into trouble, but her dorky prince with pink hair is here ^-^ But booooooy is he mad!
> 
> A/N Part 2: Okay! So once I finish my other fic (Right Place, Right Time), I will be posting a new fic. However, I’m not sure which idea to post first since I am flip flopping back and forth between the two… Sooo if you guys vote maybe I’ll finally know which one to post XD
> 
> Ink and Icing: Lucy Heartfilia works at a cupcake shop while Natsu Dragneel is across the street at a tattoo/piercing parlor. After Natsu helps Lucy out in a small situation, there is a connection they cannot deny. After hanging out a few more times with one another, they can’t keep their feelings anymore. Rated: M (future smut). Genre: Humor/Romance and smut later on. Type: modern au
> 
> Two Idiots and a Blonde: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster all live in the same house together. Even though they each have a job, Natsu and Gray are known for their funny and relatable vines/videos they have been posting while Lucy is an author. Rated: T. Genre: Humor/Friendship with romance later on. Type: modern au.
> 
> Some of y’all have been asking for smut so that would be the purpose of Ink and Icing. But I like where I can take Two Idiots and a Blonde and what it will cover. So if you leave a comment, feel free to say which fic I should work towards next!


	21. Chapter 21

Dropping his long dagger with a gasp, the mustached merchant’s face turns ashen. “S-second Prince Natsu!” 

Gray jumps down and lands with ease before straightening his legs. “Jose Porla, you are under arrest.”

“U-under arrest?” he gapes. “Me? Under arrest? But why?” He points an accusing finger at Lucy. “This bitch caused–”

In the blink of an eye, the pinkette forms a fist with his left hand and punches Jose right in the face.

The blonde is surprised, but remains speechless as she watches the scene before her. 

Meanwhile, the mustached merchant falls to his knees while clutching his face. Some blood is already seeping through his fingers. “My nose!” he wails. “My nose!” 

Suddenly, running footsteps are coming from the entrance of the alleyway. Natsu’s two other guards round the corner and observe what is happening.

“Shit, Bunny Girl looks hurt,” Gajeel curses. 

Right now, Lucy is shaken up more than anything else and is petrified in place. Some attempts have been made on her life before. This is not the first time she has been threatened and attacked either. 

“Guys, take him away,” the dark-haired guy orders. 

“You got it,” Loke says. 

The two get to work and grab a hold of Jose, being much rougher than needed. They practically have to drag him away since he is still whining about his facial injury. 

The pinkette drops his sword and spins on his heels as steps towards the blonde. “Luce,” he whispers, and gingerly a hold her head in both of his hands. “Are ya–”

She bursts into tears, coming undone from the shock. Her legs start trembling, threatening to give out.

Natsu pulls her into a tight embrace, ensuring she is safe with him around. “Didn’t I tell ya I’d help protect ya?” he asks in a gentle voice. 

The blonde buries her face into his chest, her tears dripping onto the dark red fabric. She continues to sob, clutching onto the back of his tunic with both hands. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here faster,” he apologizes. 

It is her fault. She should not have left the castle by herself. She should have had someone accompany her so she was not alone. Lucy weakly shakes her head, disagreeing with his words. 

“Lucy, your hand,” Gray says, noticing her small injury. 

“What’s wrong?” the pinkette asks with worry. He does not dare break their embrace to check on her though.

“Scraped up,” his head royal guard replies. “Doesn’t look too serious, but it probably hurts.”

With ease, Natsu picks her up and holds her princess style. “I’m taking ya to the castle since I want Wendy to check ya over.”

With closed eyes, the blonde focuses on his heartbeat to calm herself down as she grips onto the front of his tunic with her left hand. She has never liked it when others have seen her cry and she definitely does not want either of these two seeing her in this state. She takes shaky, deep breaths.

“That’s it, Luce,” the pinkette encourages, as he begins to walk away. “Nice and easy. You’re safe now. I gotcha.”

Gray picks up the forgotten sword from the ground and carries it as he follows after his charge.

x-X-x

After visiting Wendy, Natsu sets the blonde down on the edge of his bed so she is sitting upright. “Gimme a sec, okay?” He crouches down and begins the task of removing her boots so she can be comfortable. 

She does not resist in the slightest. She has grown accustom to someone helping her dress and undress it seems so natural. But the fact a prince from another kingdom is the one doing taking off her boots seems totally bizarre. 

The dark-haired guy locks the door, a sign no one should disturb them. The other two guards have been dismissed for the moment so Lucy does not feel crowded. He takes a seat in the area with couches and tables, being quiet. 

Now finished, the pinkette casts the boots aside and looks up at her tear-stained face. “Ice Princess and I will be here to watch over ya nap, okay?”

“Stay.” It is the first time she has spoken since the alleyway. 

Unable to refuse her request, he kicks off his own boots and hops into bed. He ends up lying down on his back, his head resting on one of the many pillows. “Well?”

The blonde crawls over to him and practically collapses onto his torso. She shamelessly snuggles up to him and closes her eyes. She can hear his heartbeat from where her head is on his chest.

“I gotcha, Luce,” Natsu says softly, wrapping his arms securely around her. 

He is warm. Oh so warm. And comfortable. His scent is all around her because she is lying in his bed with him.

Without a word, Gray walks over and lays a blanket on them.

She manages to mumble an incoherent “thank you” to him.

“You’re welcome,” the dark-haired says, going back over to sit down.

“Get some rest, Luce,” the pinkette encourages. 

Her relaxed body feels so heavy that she does not think she can budge an inch if she tried. She simply focuses on the person next to her while she drifts off to sleep. She knows she is safe with him around. 

x-X-x

The blonde’s eyes eventually flicker open and she recalls the horrible nightmare she had. Some man attacked her, but a certain pinkette saved her. Coming to her senses more, she discovers she is lying on her back while he is on his left side, facing her. While his left arm is tucked under his head, his other has snaked around her waist to keep her close. He is softly snoring, his mouth parted open slightly, but no trace of drool. 

A small smile forms on her face. This is a sight she can easily adjust to seeing more often. Not realizing her actions, Lucy absentmindedly raises her left hand to gently run her fingers across the skin of his cheek. Her fingertips lightly graze his skin before they brush back some pink locks. 

Natsu grumbles incoherent words in his sleep, pulling her closer to him. 

She cannot stop the smile already on her face from growing. She has not known him for long, but she certainly has developed feelings for him. He can be dense at times, but he is loyal to a fault and caring. He also has a sweet side that has been coming out more recently especially if she is involved. 

Suddenly, the pinkette flips over to his other side and takes Lucy with him. He is on his left side while she is face down on the bed. She changes her position by maneuvering around to be on her right side so she is facing him, her head closer to head of the bed than his. Perhaps it is time to awaken up from his slumber. 

The blonde raises her right arm to poke his cheek, but freezes when she sees white. Her hand is bandaged. What she dreamed about really did happen. It was not just some nightmare. She snaps back into reality and her face heats up. She is lying in a man’s bed with him. The very man she is not betrothed to. To make matters worse, she is a princess and he is a prince from another kingdom. It is definitely time to awaken him. 

Lucy prods his cheek with a finger until he stirs. 

He blearily blinks at her. “Luv ya,” Natsu manages to mumble. 

She is utterly speechless. Love? Did Zeref tell her the truth earlier when just the two of them spoke?

A somewhat sloppy kiss ends up on her chin rather than his intended target: her lips. “Luv ya so murch.” Then he dips his head down and tucks it under her chin, his left hand coming up to cup one of her large breasts. 

Her entire body is stiff as she remains frozen in place. Then she shouts his name loudly as she shoves him off of her.

Gray is already on his feet, hand on the hilt of his sword that is his waist. His eyes sweep the room, looking for danger. He may have been napping as well, but he is alert.

“Whas goin’ on?” the pinkette asks huskily, rubbing at his eyes. He looks at her. “You ’kay?”

The blonde sits up, arms covering her chest as she glares at him. “Y-you. You t-touched… me.”

The dark-haired guy makes the connection to what happened. “Oh shit. You’re on your own, Flame Brain!” With that, he rushes over to the door, unlocks it, and slips outside into the hall. 

Natsu glances away from the now closed door to look at the clearly frazzled maiden sharing his bed. “What?” He reaches his right hand out. 

She is quick to slap him away, leaving one arm to guard her upper torso. 

Hurt flashes in his eyes, oblivious to the stinging sensation of his hand. Without a word, he drags his arm back to rest in his lap. 

Lucy instantly regrets her actions and she averts her gaze from him. “I apologize for what I just did to you. You did something in your sleep and surprised me is all.”

He scratches the back of his head. “I move in my sleep so I’m sorry for what I did. I’m also sorry if I said anything.”

A blush tints her cheeks as she recalls his words. “Oh.” Then she takes a shaky breath to calm herself. “I never did thank you properly for saving me earlier. So thank you.”

“Ya got into something pretty nasty. Nobody likes Jose.”

“I know that now.”

The pinkette tilts his head to one side. “What were ya doing out in the city anyways?”

“I… wanted to clear my head,” she replies honestly. 

“What did Zeref say to ya?” He sounds more protective than worried. 

“I can assure you it was nothing.”

He eyes her carefully with a dubious look over his face. “Ya left without telling anybody.”

“If there was an issue, you would have been the first person I told.”

He seems slightly smug at her response before his face lights up. “Hey, do you wanna go riding?” he asks rather suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: So now Natsu and Lucy are cool (but he still wants to talk about last night because he is confused). And her leaving the castle so suddenly is still bugging him too. But now y’all getta wait to see what Natsu has planned!
> 
> A/N Part 2: Thank you all who have voted for the next fic so far! There is still time until RPRT is complete so it’s still up in the air at which fic will begin next!


	22. Chapter 22

While Gray and Loke are riding behind them, the two royals are leading the way as their horses canter along. The blonde is still in the dark about the basket with Winter and his owner. Natsu has sworn the others to silence, but she doubts either of the two will tell her regardless. 

“You still have yet to tell me where we are going and what we are doing,” Lucy says. 

The pinkette laughs. “I can’t spoil the surprise! Ya gotta wait!” 

She huffs, unsure of how long it will be until she finally bursts from curiosity. 

It is a beautiful day to be out riding at least. The sun is shining and not a single cloud is in the sky. The land of Draconia is simply beautiful from what she has seen.

The horses slow their paces down to a trot as they make their way through the forest, Ember leading the group. The blonde is unfamiliar with this part since she and the dark-haired guy took another route. 

“Are we just riding around aimlessly?” she questions. 

“Nope!” Natsu answers as he glances back at her. “The spot is coming up!” 

Sure enough, the place is lovely. It is a little clearing with a nearby creek and coverage from trees. Everything is lush and green while there are still some pops of color from flowers. Sunlight is peaking through the leaves and just adds to the scenery. 

“It is so pretty here!” Lucy says as she dismounts. 

The pinkette is more than happy with her reaction. When he joins her on the ground, he takes Luna’s reins and ties her and the black mare together. While they begin to graze, the two guards ride up on their horses. 

The blonde finally looks away from nature to glance at Natsu. “But why are we here?”

He smiles from ear to ear. “We’re having a picnic!” 

“A picnic?” she questions. “What is a picnic?”

Three sets of eyes stare at her. “You don’t know…” Gray begins, but his voice trails off. 

“What a picnic is?” Loke finishes for him. 

She shakes her head. 

The pinkette merely grins. “I’m gonna show ya what a picnic is!” 

x-X-x

The guards are off to the side with food and drinks of their own while the royals are sitting on a blanket. 

Back in Crocus, she only ever dined inside the castle’s walls. “It is strange to be eating outside,” she comments. 

“That’s the whole point of a picnic, Luce.”

“It is still strange.” Then she takes a bite of her sandwich and swallows. “But I do appreciate the food. Thank you.”

“Ya never had breakfast so you’re having it now.”

“It is probably lunch time by now.”

“Late breakfast,” Natsu clarifies, and tears off meat from his chicken leg. 

She laughs. “Late breakfast it is then.”

And the late breakfast is certainly enjoyable even down to the last bite. When she finishes her meal, the blonde lies down and spreads her arms out. She stares up at the tree tops above her. 

“Hey, Luce?” the pinkette asks. 

She turns her head to her left to look at him. “Yes?”

He seems rather timid. “Can we, uh, talk about last night?”

So it still is bothering him. That does confirm why he was so off this morning. 

“Hey, there’s a bush around here that I want to show you,” the dark-haired guy says suddenly.

The orange-haired guy gives him an incredulous look. “A bush?”

“Yes, a bush. Did I stutter?”

“No, it’s just that–”

Gray drags him along. “A bush.”

Now that they can have privacy, the blonde sits up to look at the second prince. “What do you want to know?”

“Did I say something wrong? Or do something ya didn’t like?” A frown pulls his lips downwards into a pout. “I thought things were fine between us, but then it all changed so fast...”

She fiddles with her fingers while she speaks. “Believe me, I appreciate the invitation, but it will not be possible for me to reside here in Draconia.”

“But why?”

“Because…” Lucy takes a deep breath. It is time she tells him. After all they have been through, he deserves to know. “I am already betrothed to a man.” The words leave her mouth before she can stop them. She planned on revealing she is a princess, but something else came out instead. 

All hope vanishes from his eyes and his face falls. “What?” he whispers with disbelief. 

“My father arranged a marriage for me.”

Natsu’s emotions immediately take a turn as rage burns in his eyes. “What?!”

“He says it is for my sake. That it will be what is best for me.” She leaves out the fact it will be best for her people. 

“My old man hasn’t even done that to me and I’m the second prince of this kingdom! Sure, he’s badgered me and my brother about finding a wife. He wants grandkids! He doesn’t care if either of his sons have an heir to take over after us. He just wants us to be happy! And he wants to be a granddad one of these days!” 

The blonde wishes Jude had the same mindset, but unfortunately that is not the case. “That is not how my father is,” she admits.

“Then I’ll talk some sense into him!” the pinkette growls, clearly fired up about this topic. 

“I plan on talking to him myself when I return home. I only hope he considers my words since typically there is no changing his mind.” She softly smiles. “Where do you think my stubbornness stems from?”

He looks into her eyes like he is staring into her very soul. “Ya shouldn’t hafta go through with it, Luce. Ya deserve better. Much better.”

She looks at him. “Do you really think so?”

Natsu scoots closer to her and takes her hands in his, gently brushing a thumb against her skin. “I know so.”

“I hope you are right.”

He tilts his head to one side, a small smirk on his face. “Ya doubt me?”

“I doubt that is possible for me to do.”

That gets him to smile. “Hey, if your dad forces you to go through with the marriage, just lemme know. I’ll crash the wedding and steal ya away.”

Lucy laughs. “That is ridiculous.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“Takes for what?”

“To make ya happy.”

“You already make me happy,” she admits, a blush tinting her cheeks. 

The pinkette grins. “Oh. Well that was easy.”

The duo simply looks at one another for a moment, sitting in silence. It only ends once he speaks. “Can I ask ya something else?”

“If you wish to.”

“Ya already told me things are fine, but did my brother say something earlier to ya that ya didn’t like? Did he make ya mad? It didn’t seem like ya to just leave the castle without telling anybody.”

Zeref’s words embarrassed her actually. After all, he practically said she should marry his sibling instead of the duke she is betrothed to. “Prince Zeref never crossed a line of mine,” the blonde reassures him. 

“But why didn’t ya tell anybody ya wanted to leave? I would have gone into the city with ya. I’m sure Ice Princess woulda too. Not to mention Sir Flirtsalot”-Natsu pauses briefly-“Forget I mentioned him. The point is somebody woulda gone with ya for sure.”

“I just wanted some alone time. I thought I would have been fine on my own, but clearly that was not the case.”

“It was kinda stupid of ya to do that,” he scolds lightly. 

“Trust me, I do not plan on venturing off alone again,” she assures him.

“Good.” Then he brushes a thumb across her skin once more. “That’s good.”

Silence falls over the duo yet again. Her gaze remains lowered, looking at their hands that are still connected. She watches his thumb move to and fro before it stops. 

“Luce,” the pinkette says. 

She looks up at him. 

“If ya weren’t betrothed to some guy… would ya… stay?” His question is earnest. 

Her heart skips a beat. “Natsu…” Lucy averts her gaze to her left because she cannot look at his face. “I–” Her eyes grow wide at what she sees. 

A man is just standing out from behind a tree, a bow aimed at them. 

Seconds before the arrow is fired, the blonde lunges forward and knocks the second prince onto his back. She is oblivious to the fact his face is directly in her cleavage due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

The projectile sinks into the ground just past where she was moments ago. The pinkette is not the intended target since it was meant for her. 

Natsu takes a hold of her and flips over so he is shielding her. “Dammit,” he curses, reaching for his nearby sword. “Gray! Loke!” Since he used their names, they will know things are serious. 

The man takes aim again with another arrow. Off to the side, an arrow grazes the skin of his right bicep. He shouts in pain and blood begins to stain his cut sleeve. 

“That was just a warning shot,” the dark-haired guy clarifies, already having another projectile to fire. 

Loke is racing over to the intruder, sword in hand. “You’ll be wise to surrender.”

The bandit tosses his bow aside and throws off his quiver. 

Knowing Gray has his back, the orange-haired guy sheaths his weapon and roughly holds the man’s arms behind his back. He busies himself with binding him before shoving him forward towards the others. 

It only takes one good look at his face for Lucy to recognize him. He is the same bandit she kicked in the face the day of the attack. “You,” she breathes. 

The pinkette looks down at her. “Ya know him?”

“Yes,” she whispers. 

As Natsu gets off of her and helps her to her feet, Loke forces the bandit to his knees. “Talk,” he commands. 

The man chuckles and makes eye contact with the blonde. “You’re lucky I missed you. I would have kil–” A boot ends up in his face and he is knocked to the ground.

“She was your target?!” the pinkette huffs, anger running through his veins. He was worried he endangered her because she was with him. He never would have guessed it was the other way around. 

“He was one of the bandits that attacked,” the blonde explains, then looks down at him. “Where are my friends?”

“Friends?” he scoffs. “Is that what you call ’em?”

“Where are they?” she stresses. 

“Last I knew we wounded one of ’em before we retreated to find you.”

Her temper flares even though his words worry her. “Who?!” 

A wicked grin spreads across his face. “The big one.”

Lucy’s heart skips a beat and her blood runs cold.

“That bastard with the scar on his face,” the bandit adds maliciously, driving his words in deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those of you who have been asking about the Thunder Legion, now you know something! *cue evil laughter* Buuuut that whole scene with the bandit wasn't originally planned. A cute NaLu moment should have happened (like they were going to play around in the creek), but my fingers did their own thing on the keyboard and the bandit happened instead XD


	23. Chapter 23

Laxus. The leader of the Thunder Legion. The one she is closest to of the four. 

The blonde completely loses her composure. Tears blur her vision and she lunges for the man out of desperation. 

Natsu holds her back. “No, don’t do it.” He spins her around so she is facing him and holds her against his chest. “He ain’t worth it.”

She clutches onto the front of his tunic as she sobs. If this bandit is speaking the truth, then one of her dear friends is hurt because of her. She is left in the dark about the condition of the remaining members of the Thunder Legion and absolutely loathes it.

“Why did you attack Lady Lucy earlier?” Loke questions. “Before now.”

The man cackles. “Do you really want to know?”

Gray crouches down and toys with an arrow in a threatening manner. No words are needed to prompt him into speaking.

He gulps, eyes never leave the glinting projectile. “Somebody put a price on her pretty little head.”

Her crying instantly ceases. The blonde’s entire body stiffens at his words while the pinkette holds her a little tighter. Someone wants her dead. They want her dead so badly they put a bounty out on her. She changes her position so she can see what is happening.

“The boss is the only who knows the guy who asked,” the bandit adds quickly. “Just the two of ’em had some sort of secret meeting. The boss knew where she was going so he planned out when to attack. It was far enough away from Crocus where the next town or city wasn’t just a simple hop, skip, and jump away.”

“Why would someone want Lady Lucy dead?” the orange-haired guy questions. 

The man angles his head to glance up at him with an incredulous look on his face. “Don’t you know–”

“I say we take him to the castle for now,” Gray interrupts, changing the topic. “I’ll question him personally.”

“Wait, castle?” the bandit questions. 

“I’m Second Prince Natsu Dragneel of Draconia,” the pinkette says firmly. “And ya just tried killing my friend for a second time. I can promise that ya want have a pleasant stay in my kingdom.”

His eyes nearly pop out of his head. “Wh-what?! The boss said she was on her way to meet some duke! Not a prince!” 

Natsu is clearly caught off-guard. “Duke?”

If this man keeps speaking, surely her identity will be exposed sooner rather than later. The dark-haired guy can only interrupt him so much before he says too much. 

“I-if I keep answering questions will my life be spared?” the bandit inquires. 

“We’ll think about it.” Gray stands up straight. “Knock him out, Loke.”

“With pleasure.” The orange-haired guy uses the hilt of his sword and delivers a blow to his head. 

The man crumples unconsciously to the ground. 

“Since we don’t know if more bandits are around I want to go back to the castle,” the pinkette says. “I want to be the one to integrate the bastard when he wakes up.”

Panic arises in Lucy and she looks up at him. “You do not have to do that.”

“Why not?” he questions, sounding a little harsh. 

She flinches at his tone. 

Because of her reaction, his face softens. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Natsu pulls her against him, holding her in his arms. He gently places a kiss on her head. “I just wantcha to be safe, Luce. I’ll be damned if something else happens to ya.”

“Loke, let’s pack up and ride out,” the dark-haired guy instructs. “I’ll take him with me since Winter can handle the extra wait.”

“You got it,” he says before he gets to work. 

The two royals remain in place. “Do ya wanna ride back on Ember with me?” the pinkette asks. 

Lucy leans back so she can look at his face. “I will be able to ride Luna.”

“Lemme know if ya change your mind.”

“I shall.”

x-X-x

The group has been inside of the lounging room they typically stay in. The blonde is curled up on one of the couches, her head on Natsu’s lap. He is occupied with tracing circles on her left hand that is resting on him. The three guards are loafing around, each doing their own thing. Upon their return, Gajeel was been informed of what happened so he is in the loop as well. The room is quiet except for the cackling of the dancing flames in the fireplace and the sharpening of a blade.

“Hey, I hafta go to the bathroom,” the pinkette says softly so he does not startle her. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

She raises her head so he can stand up. 

He grabs a nearby pillow and lays it under her head so it can take his place during his absence. As he walks out the door, Gray trails after him. 

Flipping over so she is facing the couch, Lucy closes her eyes as the noises begin to lull her. 

“He’s really worried about Bunny Girl,” Gajeel comments as he continues sharpening one of his daggers. 

“It’s weird seeing him so quiet,” the orange-haired guy adds. “I can’t recall the last time he was this way.”

The metal sounds stop for a moment. “Huh. I ain’t sure either.” The sounds carry on. 

Loke snaps his fingers. “Wasn’t it when that duchess practically tried forcing herself on him? That happened last year at the ball.”

“That’s the same chick King Igneel thought would be a match for him.” The black-haired guy chuckles. “According to Gray, her personality totally changed when she thought it was just the two of ’em. Salamander panicked and he had no clue how to handle her.”

The blonde can understand a situation like that. Her own father has previously tried setting her up in the past and the watchful Thunder Legion was always quick to react when they saw her in distress. Then her heart sinks. The Thunder Legion. Laxus. She only hopes that the bandit was spewing nothing but lies to merely get under her skin. 

“But now he’s got a good match for him,” Gajeel continues. 

The orange-haired guy sighs dramatically. “He’s lucky. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“Every girl you’ve met is everything you’ve ever wanted,” his friend teases. 

“But she’s totally different.”

“Yeah, for starters she thinks Salamander’s funny.”

Loke cracks up. “That’s a mighty fine point.”

The black-haired guy lowers his voice. “Do ya think they could happen?”

“Happen?”

“Ya know. Become a thing.”

“But she’s said so herself that she is betrothed to a guy.”

“Yeah, because her dad arranged it. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind if she married a prince from another kingdom instead.”

Lucy agrees with him as she feels her consciousness slipping away. 

“Has Natsu even admitted he likes her yet?” the orange-haired guy questions. 

“Not to me at least. I dunno if he’s mentioned anything to Gray, but I’m sure he woulda mentioned something to us by now if he did.”

“It’s not like he needs to though. It’s pretty obvious to see Natsu likes her.” 

“People even think they’re betrothed to each other!” 

“Good point.”

The blonde does not even realize when she slips away into dreamland. 

x-X-x

Jude just informed his daughter she is to travel with the Thunder Legion tomorrow to meet the man she is betrothed to marry. Two of her dear friends are inside of her bedchamber to comfort her. The trio is sitting on her spacious bed of comfortable blankets and a plethora of pillows. 

Juvia Lockser is her lady-in-waiting who has a bubbly personality and is simply fun to be around. To go along with her dark sapphire blue eyes, she has pretty blue hair falling in thick beach waves down to her shoulder blades. Her pale figure is slender, but she has curves in the right places.

Levy McGarden is one of the archive keepers of the castle and has been friends with Lucy for years. She may be petite and slender in size, but she certainly does have spunk in her. She has shoulder-length, azure blue locks that falls in waves and her bangs are kept back by a yellow headband. She has hazel eyes that seem to pop and fair skin. 

“I do not want to marry this duke,” the blonde huffs. “We have never even met before!”

“Juvia hopes he is not bad for Princess Lucy’s sake,” the long-haired bluenette says as she runs a brush through her golden locks. 

“What if the two of you don’t click and it’s mutual on both sides?” Levy inquires. 

Lucy sighs. “I doubt a duke will protest to marrying the princess of his kingdom. He’d be moving up in the world after all.”

The short-haired bluenette frowns. “That’s a good point…”

“Perhaps Princess Lucy can convince King Jude to cancel the wedding if all does not go well during her visit,” Juvia says hopefully. 

Levy places a hand on top of one of the blonde’s. “You can count on the Thunder Legion to make sure things go smoothly while you are down there. They’ll get you out of danger before it happens.”

“I trust them all completely.” Lucy is quiet for a moment. “I know my own parents had an arranged marriage and they grew to love each other, but I want to marry for love that is there from the start.”

“Juvia hopes she can have true love some day.”

“Me too,” the short-haired bluenette says. 

“Me three!” the blonde adds. 

The trio of girls laughs with one another, all hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I liked the ending of this chapter. Different feel from the rest. Happy times for Lucy and her friends back home. But ever since the part with the bandit (because that wasn't originally planned), this fic is taking a path I wasn't expecting XD But I'm rolling with it!!
> 
> A/N Part 2: I happened to release a one-shot called Ignite if y’all care to read it! I do appreciate every single Review and Fav! :D
> 
> A/N Part 3: Finally! If you haven’t voted between Ink and Icing orrrrrr Two Idiots and a Blonde, feel free to do so! The votes are super close as of now (only a one point difference actually!), but there is still time before RPRT is finished!!


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy is awoken from her slumber because someone is shaking her shoulder. Eyelids blinking heavily, she flips over to see Gray leaning over her. 

“I wouldn’t want to wake you up unless it was important,” he says, removing his hand from her. 

She slowly sits up, realizing that less light is coming through the windows. Now she has no clue what time it is. What catches her off-guard even more is just the two of them are the only ones inside of the room. “What is the matter?” she asks. 

“Natsu,” he says, using his name so she knows things are serious. 

Her heart skips a beat. “What happened?”

“The bandit told him as much as he could. He hardly left out any details. Natsu knows.”

Time seems to slow down for the blonde. He knows. And she was not the one to tell the pinkette. 

“How is he?” the blonde manages to ask. 

“I don’t know. He locked himself inside of his room after the interrogation.”

“When did the bandit even wake up?”

“While Natsu and I were heading back here, we crossed paths with the guard who was on his way to tell us. Of course, Natsu wanted to talk with the bandit right away. That was a couple of hours ago though.” The dark-haired guy pauses. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do much to stop the bandit. He had no idea Natsu didn’t know you are a princess.”

She bites her lip. “And now he knows…” Lucy should have been the one to tell him. If only she did not panic during their picnic. She had the perfect opportunity to do so, but the bandit interrupted their moment. She also did not tell him once they arrived at the castle because her mind was preoccupied with worried thoughts about the Thunder Legion. “Can… Can I try talking to him?”

Gray looks hopeful. “Maybe you’ll have more luck than me.” He jerks his head towards the door. “Come on. I’ll show you the way.”

“Does anyone else know?” she asks as they walk together. 

He shakes his head. “Loke and Gajeel are still left out of the loop, but I’m positive they suspect something is going on. I won’t say a word to them unless you tell me otherwise. I’ll leave that up to you. And I doubt Natsu will blab to everyone about who you are.”

“You are sure of it?”

“Pretty sure.”

x-X-x

Lucy finds herself standing alone in front of double doors that lead into the pinkette’s bedchamber. She knocks on one of them. “Natsu. It is Lucy. I wish to speak with you.”

Silence is the only reply from the other side. 

She glances down at the handles and grabs them both, taking a deep breath. She tries them, only to find they are locked. Determined not to give up just quite yet, the blonde settles with sitting down on the ground and leaning her back against the door to the left. She splays her feet out in front of her and tilts her head back, looking up at a fixture lit with candles. “I am more than sure you are quite angry with me. You probably feel deceived and swindled. I do not blame you in the slightest.”

She closes her eyes. “I have kept my identity a secret because here in your kingdom I have been treated like I am Lucy. Just Lucy. You were the first person to treat me as such. I suppose I have enjoyed it so much that I did not want anyone to know I am actually a princess.” She sighs, opening her eyes and looking down at her lap. “I have enjoyed not feeling like a royal for once in my life. I have made decisions for myself, some of which should have been wiser on my part. I have been able to be my own person for a change. It has all been wonderful.”

The blonde pauses, hoping to hear any sign of Natsu from inside of his bedchamber. She is met with nothing. 

“I will understand if you wish not to see me during the rest of my duration here,” she adds. “I am hoping my lady-in-waiting received my letter at some point today and she is on her way here along with others. I will return home to Fiore after that and you shall never have to see me again.” She does not want that to happen though. In fact, she wants the pinkette to finally emerge from his bedchamber and speak to her face to face. She wants to see him again before she does leave for her kingdom. 

However, the doors do not open. 

Finally giving up, she stands and aimlessly walks away. “Goodbye, Natsu.”

x-X-x

The atmosphere is most odd and uncomfortable, and the six at the table can see that. Dinner is abnormally quiet without the pinkette’s presence. So far Loke and Gajeel have not questioned anything while on the other hand the first prince’s guard knows the situation. Of course, the others are fully aware of what has taken place.

The food seems so bland to Lucy due to her lack of appetite. For once, she is actually slouching while seated at a table for a meal and merely poking around at her food with her eating utensil. 

“Normally dinners are rather rowdy with my brother present,” Zeref comments, having observed the behavior of the group. “It is peculiar seeing everyone to quiet.”

“It’s because Loke and I don’t have a clue about what’s going on,” the black-haired guy responds bluntly. “Even Bunny Girl knows something.”

The blonde drops her fork onto her plate and moves her hands to her lap while she looks down. A thought crosses her mind. Should she do it?

“Not that there’s something wrong with that,” Loke assures her. 

She stands up and looks at the two who do not know about her true identity. “I am Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Fiore. The only daughter of King Jude and future ruler of the kingdom.” With that, she leaves the room in haste. 

No one dares to follow her. 

She is already crying before she reaches the staircase that will lead to her temporary bedchamber. Stress is getting to her and she wants nothing more than to be at home with Draconia as nothing more than a distant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s shorter than what I’ve been doing, but I realllllly wanted to update! But I promise next chapter will be better!! After all, it’ll be the 25th chapter to this series ^-^
> 
> A/N Part 2: I posted a new fic that originally was going to be a one-shot. It’s called Cute As Fuck so feel free to check out the first chapter! A lot of people seem to really like it!


	25. Chapter 25

The blonde has been cooped up in her temporary bedchamber for hours and now she is out on the balcony to stargaze by herself. Having learned from the previous night, she is swaddled in a blanket and wearing her boots. She has been outside for some time now and has dwindling hope that Natsu will pay her a visit like he did before. 

When a breeze blows, she tightens the blanket around her body and shivers. She still has yet to adjust to the rather chilly evenings Draconia has compared to Fiore. It comes across her mind that she should only have a few more evenings left until help arrives.

“And then I shall be gone…” Lucy says under her breath.

Perhaps it is finally time for her to retire for the night. After all, she is tired and chilly from waiting so long. She takes one last look at the stars and moon before turning around. She gasps, suddenly feeling wide awake. 

The pinkette is to the left of the doors, leaning against a portion of the wall. 

“Natsu…” she breathes. 

“Whole time,” he says suddenly. 

The blonde is puzzled. “Whole time?”

“Since before you’ve been out here. I was here first actually. I just stayed quiet when you came out.”

She is not sure how to feel about this. He was watching her wait for him the whole time. “Oh…” is all she can say. Then she inhales deeply. “Natsu, I would–”

He holds up a hand to silence her. “Can I talk first? I’ve got a feeling once I start I won’t stop.”

She merely nods. 

Now it is the pinkette’s turn to take a deep breath. “So I know. The bandit practically spilled his guts with everything he knew about ya traveling to see the duke you’re s’posed to marry. Which, by the way, I’m still gonna investigate why somebody hired bandits to kill ya. Anyways.” He averts his gaze from her, staring down at his boots. “It’s still weird knowing you’re a princess. But it does explain some things about ya now that I think about it. I’m sure ya have your reasons for not telling anybody…”

Natsu scratches the back of his head. “I s’pose I can be stubborn about this and ignore ya until ya leave. Avoid ya at all costs just so I don’t hafta see ya.” He pauses. “But I don’t want that. I wanna be around ya. It’s more fun when we’re together.”

His words earn him a small smile from Lucy, and it does not go unnoticed by him. In fact, he uses that gained momentum and saunters over to her. “Can ya clarify something for me real quick?”

“What is it?”

He stands in front of her, looking down due to their height difference. “So you’re betrothed to some duke?”

“He is a duke from my kingdom.”

“Do ya even like him?”

“We have never met.”

“And you’re only betrothed to him because of your dad?”

“Yes. But I wish to speak to my father and break off the betrothal.”

With that, the pinkette perks up. “So I got a shot?”

She is surprised by his words. “Wh-what?”

“Do I have a shot with ya?” He grins from ear to ear. “I’m pretty sure ya know I like ya. And I think ya like me. So why not?”

The blonde is frazzled, her emotions tugging her in different directions. She is ecstatic and delighted, yet anxious and concerned.

“Didn’t ya notice how I said “the duke you’re s’posed to marry” in the beginning?” Natsu asks. “And remember how earlier today I told ya I’d crash your wedding for ya and steal ya away?” A small grin tugs his lips upwards. “There ain’t no way I’m gonna be able to see ya with somebody else. I’ll be damned if that happens”

She feels heat rising to her cheeks as happiness courses through her. “And you can positively say that after knowing me for just a few days?”

He snorts. “Says the one who originally was gonna marry some duke she’d never met before!”

She puffs her cheeks out. “I originally was doing that because of my duty as princess.”

“Duty? What duty?”

“To–” Lucy catches herself before she begins saying her automatic response that she was taught growing up. Since meeting Yukino, she has learned something much different. A royal couple can be excited to have a baby because they are adding a member to their family, not just an heir to the throne. Love can be possible, even if it is from an arranged marriage. However, she will be the one to choose who she weds because it is for her future. To her knowledge, she is still betrothed to another man, but she does not care.

Natsu tilts his head to one side. “Luce?” He is slightly worried because of her silence. 

She blinks, snapping herself back into reality. She looks up at him, unable to turn a blind eye to the feelings she has. She wants this. She wants him. Without even thinking about her actions, the blonde opens up the blanket to envelop him as she as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

He laughs, slipping his arms around her waist to keep her close. “Well, hello to ya, too.” He rubs noses with her, slightly shaking his head from side to side as a form of affection. “Ya seem a bit cold.”

“I am much warmer now.” Which is the truth. For some reason, the pinkette is abnormally warm for someone who has been standing outside without a blanket like herself. It is like he is his own source of warmth. 

“That’s good…” he murmurs softly, slowly lowering his head towards her. 

She stiffens. Is he going to kiss her? Is she finally going to have her first kiss with someone like Natsu?

Just as his eyelids are fluttering closed, they snap open and he jerks his head back. “S-sorry. Got carried away there.”

She is rather disappointed and takes matters into her own hands. Lucy gingerly takes the sides of his face and stands up on her tiptoes so she can press her lips to his. They are soft and warm, much better than what she has expected they would feel like. 

Their mouths break apart, and a lazy grin forms on his face. “I could get used to that.”

“But not too used to it I hope,” she muses playfully. 

“Never.” With that, the pinkette sweeps her off her feet to carry her inside of her temporary bedchamber. 

“You must stop doing this!” she protests, not being able to do much since she cannot escape. 

“As if.” He uses a foot to open the cracked door and steps inside, hooking his other foot around the wood to close it. The room is still lit due to the candles and the two are able to see. 

“Why did you hesitate kissing me before?” she asks suddenly. 

A bashful look comes across his face. “Didn’t wanna do something to ya that ya didn’t like. Especially something like a kiss.” He sets her down on the bed before plopping next to her. “Don’t wanna screw this up.”

“What is this exactly?” the blonde inquires as she removes her boots to be comfortable. 

“Whatcha mean?”

“What are we?” One boot falls to the floor before the other. “What is next for us?”

“Well, we get married, have thirty-three babies, and live happily ever after!” he replies simply. 

She laughs. “Thirty-three? That seems like an absurd number!”

Natsu shrugs. “My dad wants a lotta grandkids after all.”

“I am sure Zeref and Mavis can add to that number themselves.”

He grins. “But our kids are gonna be better looking.”

She finds herself thinking what they might look like. She certainly takes after her late mother, but she hopes her children will take after their father. Lucy lays down her back, the blanket falling away from her and exposing the black tunic she is wearing. 

“You’re still wearing that?” he questions, secretly delighted this is the third time he has seen her in the tunic he lent to her. 

“As I have said before, it is comfortable,” is her reply. 

“At least ya look good in it.”

“It looks better on me than it ever did on you.”

The pinkette feigns insult, holding a hand over his heart. “How dare ya say something like that!” 

She giggles before sobering up because of a question. She flips onto her side to face him. “By the way, just how long where you outside?”

“I was only in my room for a bit before I climbed out to be on your balcony. Just wanted to be alone.”

Something dawns on the blonde. “Which means you never heard Gray at your doors.”

“Nope.”

“Or me.”

He tilts his head to one side. “What?”

She laughs at herself. “I feel like such a fool.”

“You’ve got no reason for that.”

“I thought you were inside of your bedchamber so I spoke. I suppose my words were all for naught.”

“Never.” Natsu lies down on his side to join her and ends up toying with a stand of her golden hair. “It’s too bad our dads didn’t try getting us together first before they tried with Zeref.”

“As if they would have paired a second prince with a princess before the first prince.”

“But we’re the winning combo,” he says with a wink.

Lucy cannot help but smile. “Do you really think so?”

He looks her in the eye. “I know so.”

x-X-x

The duo ends up talking as the candles burn down to only tiny flames. The pinkette is too tired and lazy to return to his bedchamber so he had decided he will stay with her. 

“It seems rather silly for the second prince of his own kingdom to sleep on a couch,” the blonde admits. “You can only share the bed if you do not go under the blankets. I am sure there are some spare blankets on the couches you can use.”

“Fineee.” After kicking off his boots, he reaches for the hem of his tunic. 

“What are you doing!?” she demands in a frazzled voice, her heart beating erratically. 

“Taking my clothes off,” he replies casually. 

Her cheeks feel like they are on fire. “No! Clothes stay on!” 

“Who sleeps with clothes on?” Natsu questions in all seriousness. 

“Wh-who sleeps without clothes?!” 

“Hey, sleeping naked is one of the best things ever,” he says defensively. 

“Well, I would not know what that is like.” Lucy has always slept with something covering her in case someone entered her bedchamber, like her lady-in-waiting.

“We should try it together sometime,” he says with a wink. 

Her jaw drops open and her mind goes blank for a second.

He cracks up at her reaction. “Your face! It’s so funny! It was worth saying that just for your face!” He keeps laughing as he walks over to one of the couches to retrieve a blanket. 

The blonde busies herself with blowing out the nearby candles and slipping under the blankets to lie down on her back. Then she looks at the pinkette who is walking over to the bed. “Floor.”

He tilts his head to one side. “Floor?”

“If you wish to sleep in this room with me, you will sleep on the floor.” With that, she flips over to face away from him. 

“C’mon, Luceee,” he whines. 

Her lips remain closed just so she can toy with him.

The pinkette sighs before lying down on the floor, adjusting to be comfortable. 

She is surprised he actually listened to her. “Natsu?”

“Yeah?” he grumbles slightly. 

“I was merely jesting. You can sleep in the bed.”

Without a word, he quickly scrambles into the bed and stays on top of the blankets. He lies down on his side as well, tucking the front of his body into the back of hers. Then he pulls his blanket over the both of them. “G’night, Luce.”

She smiles. “Goodnight, Natsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: There! A longer chapter to make up for the shorter last chapter (it’s like I added the missing 500 words from last chapter into this one :P)! And NaLu finally happened!!! ^-^ Hella. 
> 
> A/N Part 2: GUYS. WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 25.WOO. Thank you all so much for the attention this fic as received! I never imagined it would be doing this well early on!!


	26. Chapter 26

The following morning, the door to the bedchamber is thrown open as Loke bursts into the room. “Have you–” He freezes in place, eyes nearly popping out of his head. 

The pinkette is already holding Lucy against his torso for protection because they were disturbed. His entire body is already on alert to shield her from any danger. Meanwhile, the groggy blonde is attempting to figure out why her face is being held against his chest. 

“Oh…” the orange-haired guy says rather lamely.

“What?” Natsu asks, loosening his grip on Lucy who is pulling away to breathe. “What’s going on?”

“It’s the day of the festival and you need to get ready for the event,” his guard replies. “Gray kicked down your doors since you weren’t answering and discovered you didn’t sleep in your bed.”

“How could he possibly have known that?”

“Your bed was already made from last morning.”

“Oh.”

The blonde finally sits up, rubbing her eyes. 

Loke clamps his eyes closed and even covers them with a hand. “I-I didn’t mean to disturb anything! I just thought maybe Lucy would know where you were so I figured I’d ask her while others look in different places. I’ll go let everyone know the search is off!” With that, he hurries out of the room and shuts the door behind him. 

Lucy looks over at the pinkette. “You cause trouble without even knowing it.”

He grins sheepishly. “Must be an awesome skill of mine.” 

She rolls her eyes playfully. “It must be.”

“G’morning, Luce.” 

That makes her smile. “Good morning, Natsu.”

“Did ya know that ya snore in your sleep?”

She whacks his chest. “I do not!” Then she puffs her cheeks out. “At least I do not talk in my sleep and say embarrassing things.”

He snorts. “I don’t say embarrassing things.”

She arches her eyebrows. “You said you loved me when we napped together before.”

Pink tints his cheeks. “Wh-what?”

Now the blonde is the one who has the upper hand. “You said you loved me. That you loved me so much.” 

He is stunned and stares at her in silence. 

“I just thought it was funny that you said it in your sleep,” she says. “Perhaps you thought you were sleeping and said it any–”

The pinkette places his right hand over her left one, averting his gaze from her. “I love you. I love you a lot.”

Her face feels like it is on fire and might melt. 

“I can’t explain it either,” he continues. “We only met a few days ago so it makes no sense, right? But”-he looks at her-“I can’t help it. Maybe it’s stupid–”

“Do not say what you feel is stupid,” Lucy interrupts, not meaning to be rude. “I feel the same way so if you say it is stupid then–”

His lips are on hers, keeping things chaste between them. He scoots closer, just so he can angle his head better–

The door flies open once again, but this time Gray rushes into the bedchamber before halting. He blinks, taking in the scene of the two royals jumping apart. Then he steps backwards before disappearing around the corner, leaving the door open. 

“What just happened?” the blonde questions, looking over at him.

Natsu shrugs. “I haven’t seen him do that before.”

“Perhaps you broke him,” she muses. 

“That’d be awesome!” Then he leans over to peck her left cheek. “I better get going though. If he sends Lug Nuts in after me things might get nasty.”

“That would be a sight to see,” she giggles.

With that, the pinkette gets out of bed and stretches. He moves his neck from side to side, cracking it. Then he looks at her. “If ya want, ya can get dressed so we can eat breakfast together.”

“I would enjoy that.”

“I’ll see ya downstairs then, Luce!” He waves goodbye before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. 

The blonde falls onto her back, a smile on her face that will not go away. She is happy. She is really happy. When her moment of bliss is over, she finally does get out of bed and strips out of the tunic. She gasps at the sight of her newest bruise on her right forearm from when Jose grabbed her. She must have not noticed it from yesterday when her mind and emotions were so disheveled.

“Perhaps it will be best if Wendy wraps this,” Lucy muses, gently rubbing her left hand across her skin. After all, she does not want a certain pinkette laying his eyes on it. 

Having decided to leave her hair down, she changes into the other dress she obtained from the Strauss siblings’ shop. There are thin straps over her shoulders for much needed support while some white fabric drapes down all around the top. The bodice is form fitting and laced with purple ribbon. Matching the color of the top, the flowing skirt falls down to her shins, exposing her boots. 

Off to search for the little apprentice, the blonde leaves her temporary bedchamber. Along the way, she crosses paths with a cat that has abnormally blue fur. He flops down and meows, demanding attention. 

“Happy?” she questions, trying to contain her laughter. “Why are you blue?”

The cat merely continues his meowing until she moves closer to him. She bends down to gingerly pet his fur and looks at her fingers, finding they are not turning blue like she thought they would. “What kind of trouble did you get into?” Lucy muses, picking him up and holding him like a baby. 

He purrs with contentment as she pets his belly. 

“Has Natsu seen the state you have gotten yourself into?” she giggles. “I am more than sure he will laugh at you.”

Happy merely continues on with his purring, delighted to be receiving love. 

“Do you happen to know where Wendy is by chance?” the blonde inquires, already knowing he will not reply. “I am in need of her help.”

She makes her way down the hallway, staying in parts she is familiar with. She definitely does not want to get lost in this giant castle without someone to aid her. Up ahead, two guards round a corner and are approaching her. What luck! 

“Excuse me!” Lucy calls, quickening her pace. 

The duo gasps. “You managed to catch that monstrosity!” the taller of the two says. 

Monstrosity? She looks down at the cat in her arms. Is it even possibly to consider him a monstrosity?

As they approach, Happy hisses and swats a paw out at them. Then he leaps out of his her arms and scampers away in the opposite direction. 

“We can’t let him escape!” the shorter shouts. “He’ll keep ruining the decorations!” 

The two guards barrel past her, and the blonde watches them go. “But I need help…” she says quietly. Straightening her shoulders out, she continues on her way and ventures down the staircase, making it halfway when there is noise from above. 

“Get back here, Flame Brain!” Gray shouts. 

Lucy pauses and looks back at the top of the stairs. 

At the same moment, the pinkette starts thundering down the steps. “Ya can’t make me!” he shouts back ever so defiantly. He may not be acting like one, be he looks like a true prince with his assembled attire. With black boots and pants, he is wearing a detailed, crimson red top that has a stiff collar and gold buttons. The black cape on his back is adorned with gold where it is held in place at the tops of his shoulders. 

The dark-haired guy appears at the top of the stairs. “Don’t make me get your brother!” he threatens. “Because I will!” 

Natsu turns around to point a finger at him. “I’m already wearing this stupid getup! Ya can’t make me wear a crown, too!” 

Gray is the first to notice the blonde and has the brilliant idea to use her as leverage. “I’m sure Lucy would appreciate it!” 

The pinkette tilts his head to one side. “Appreciate what?”

Warily, the dark-haired guy approaches his charge. “Appreciate the fact you will dress appropriately for the festival today. And for the ball tomorrow.”

He considers the thought for a moment. “Maybe I’ll save the crown for just tomorrow.” With that, Natsu turns back around to race down the stairs. His face lights up when he sees Lucy. “Hiya, Lu–” His eyes suddenly grow wide with shock and he misses a step. He begins to tumble down the staircase. 

“Natsu!” the blonde shouts, heart skipping a beat. She rushes to help him. 

“Shit!” Gray runs down the stairs as fast as he can. 

The pinkette manages to stop himself and holds his head as the room spins. 

Lucy kneels down in front of him, checking him over for injury. “Are you all right?”

“Arm,” he says, trying to focus on her. 

“Which one?”

“Yours.”

She is puzzled. “Mine?”

Natsu takes a hold of her right wrist to look at the latest bruise. 

She inhales sharply, wishing he did not see it. 

He immediately releases her wrist, believing he hurt her. “Sorry.”

“You did not harm me,” the blonde explains. “I am fine. Just surprised is all.”

The dark-haired guy crouches down. “Are you good?”

“Who did that to you?” the pinkette questions, ignoring what his guard asked. 

“Jose,” she replies, letting him know the truth. 

His gaze hardens before growing soft. Then he takes her right arm and brings it to his lips so he can kiss a part of the bruise. “I won’t let anybody hurt ya, Luce. I promise.”

She softly smiles. “Thank you, Natsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Sorry for the delay in updating! Life has been busy. Work has been slammed. And my best friend just got engaged (confetti) and I’m the maid of honor (more confetti)! But here’s the chapter!!
> 
> A/N Part 2: Psssst. Lucy is totally supposed to be wearing the dress found in the cover image by LeaonS-7! If that helps people mentally picture what the top half looks like. I totally made up something for the skirt potion though.


	27. Chapter 27

After a quick visit to Wendy, everyone is now seated at the table, enjoying breakfast. Unbeknownst to the others, the pinkette’s left foot is affectionately brushing against Lucy’s right.

“It seems like you caused quite the commotion earlier, Natsu,” his older sibling comments. “Just where were you?”

“Luce and I slept together in her bed last night,” he replies casually. 

Everyone reacts in a different way. The dark-haired guy spits out his drink. Gajeel chokes on his food. The orange-haired guy’s jaw drops open. Zeref simply blinks. The other royal guard clears his throat. 

“N-Natsu!” the flustered blonde stutters, before explaining what really did occur. “He only meant that we used the same bed to sleep in. Nothing else happened at all.”

“Yeah, kinda like when we slept together in my bed before,” the pinkette adds. 

Gray covers his face with a hand. “Just stop talking. You’re only going to make your grave deeper.”

Confused, he tilts his head to one side. “Huh?” Then he connects the dots, his cheeks tinting pink. “Oh. Nope. Not yet.”

“Y-yet?” Lucy squeaks. 

The black-haired guy smirks. “Gihi, that’s pretty bold of ya to say.” 

“You do know she’s already betrothed to a duke, right?” Loke inquires. 

Natsu nods. “Yeah, that might be true. For now anyways. In the end, I’ll be the one to marry her.”

She is too embarrassed to speak. 

“What do you think King Igneel will say about that?” the guard asks. 

The black-haired prince looks at the other two royals seated at the table. “I am sure he will support his son’s decision.” Then he returns to eating his meal as though nothing has happened. 

“Hey, where is he by the way?” Gajeel inquires. “I thought he’d be back by now since the festival begins today.”

“He’ll definitely be here by tomorrow,” the pinkette responds. “No way he’d miss out on the ball.” 

“He is the host after all,” the dark-haired guy comments. 

The blonde is slightly nervous for the arrival of King Igneel. The last time she saw him was when he and his oldest son visited Fiore years ago. She believes he will not mind that she wants to marry his other son now that they have taken time to know one another. She can only hope her father will feel the same way. 

Noticing her silence and lack of eating, Natsu takes her right hand that is resting on her lap. “Ya okay?”

She looks at him and nods. 

He grins. “Are ya excited for the festival?”

“I am looking forward to it.”

“Just so ya know, Sir Flirtsalot, along with the other two, are gonna be with me during the festival. I’ll still have a guard assigned to ya for just in case reasons.”

“I am sure there will not be a repeat of what happened with Jose.”

“I just wanna know there’s somebody I trust looking out for ya since I won’t be around ya for some time.”

“As long as I do not have to dress up as a guard for a disguise,” Lucy jests playfully. 

“You’re good just the way ya are.” He quickly looks her up and down. “More than good actually–”

Zeref clears his throat. “I am sure there will plenty of time for flirting later. Just not in the company of others while we are having breakfast.”

Tearing his gaze away from the blonde, he shoots his sibling a look. “Hey, I’m sure ya had lovey dovey moments with Mavis while ya were visiting her.”

“But they are betrothed to each other,” the orange-haired guy points out. 

“Luce and I are kinda, sorta betrothed,” the pinkette grumbles. 

“Kinda, sorta?” Lucy questions, a bemused look on her face. 

He looks back at her. “Yeah?”

“How can one be “kinda, sorta” betrothed to someone?”

“Well, you’re betrothed to a duke, but we both wantcha to break that off somehow.”

A lazy grin appears on the black-haired guy’s face. “So then Bunny Girl is all for the taking?” 

“Exactly!” Natsu replies. 

“It certainly is a strange predicament,” the black-haired prince comments. 

“Hey, Luce is the one making it complicated,” his sibling says. “Being betrothed to some duke before she met me.”

“We only met because I was on my way to meet the duke,” she points out. 

Loke laughs. “Oo, she has you there!” 

The pinkette smiles at Lucy. “She’s had me from the start.”

x-X-x

The two princes will ride into the city’s main square as a grand entrance for a quick announcement to commence the festival. Meanwhile, Lucy and her guard will be in the crowd to watch the whole thing. Afterwards, Natsu will join the blonde and they can enjoy the festival together. That is the plan anyways. 

Right now, the group is waiting for Lucy’s guard to arrive. 

“Will you disguise yourself after the commencement is over?” she inquires while they pass the time. 

“Probably,” the pinkette replies. “Not sure what though. Could be a guard again I s’pose. That might be the safest choice to be seen with ya.”

“Just what other options do you have?”

He shrugs. “Wear a cloak with a hood so I could pass as a beggar or something.”

“I apologize for the delay,” the scarlet-haired woman says as she approaches everyone. 

“Erza?” the blonde questions. 

“Natsu insisted I be your charge for the festival while Loke is to care for him,” she says. “No harm shall befall you.”

She looks at the pinkette. “The guard you assigned to me is the castle’s head guard?”

He nods eagerly. “Yep! I totally trust her!” Then he smooches her forehead. “Go have some fun. I’ll meet up with ya soon.”

Not thrown off by the display of affection, the scarlet-haired woman leads the way into the city’s square. Lucy looks all around, taking in everything. It is easily more crowded than yesterday with people walking around and browsing the booths and shops. 

“Is there anything you would like to see before the commencement?” Erza inquires. 

The blonde shakes her head. “We can wait in the square. I do not mind.” In fact, she is hoping to catch sight of the person she saw yesterday while they walk around. She hopes that it was Evergreen, but she has no way of knowing for sure. After all, they disappeared before Lucy could catch them. 

The duo eventually makes their way to the square and mixes in with the crowd already gathered. A wooden stage is assembled for the princes to speak at before their people. Unfortunately, the blonde sees no trace of any member from the Thunder Legion as she gazes around.

Suddenly, a portion of the crowd grows loud with cheers and shouts. Lucy turns to look, spotting the two brothers riding their horses. They are waving to the people with smiles on their faces. 

“Are you able to see?” the scarlet-haired woman inquires. 

“I can see the princes just fine,” she replies. “They will be easier to see once they are on the-Ah!” 

Without a word, Erza lifts the blonde up with ease and sits her down on her right shoulder. “Better?”

“M-much better,” she stutters, holding onto the guard for dear life. Now with a higher viewpoint, she is able to see the royal guards are walking on foot by their charges. The small group looks so official, being different than what she is accustom to since arriving in Draconia. 

The princes dismount their horses and take the stage. Zeref is the one who quiets the crowd so he can be heard. “My good people!” he begins, carrying himself with poise. “My brother and I are pleased to commence the annual Summer Eve Festival! We hope this year is the best yet!” 

The crowd applauds, growing louder with their joyful sounds. Lucy finds herself caught up in the excitement, smiling and clapping like many others around her. She is already enjoying herself even though it is just the commencement.

“And now, Second Prince Natsu has some words to say.” With that, the dark-haired prince steps aside for his sibling. 

The pinkette steps forward, seeming slightly nervous. “H-hello, everybody! Uh, let’s have a good time this year, yeah?”

The crowd cheers, eager to begin the festivities. 

“He still needs to work on his public speaking skills,” the scarlet-haired woman comments.

“It takes time and practice,” the blonde says, speaking from years of experience. “It is easy to see that Zeref is more comfortable appearing before the people of Draconia. He will be a great ruler of these people.”

“And because Natsu plans on marrying you, he will be the king of Fiore,” she says in a hushed tone so the blonde hears her. 

Lucy blushes, stunned that she is aware. 

“News travels quickly at the castle,” Erza explains. “I am sure by now everyone knows about what happened this morning because of Loke.”

“I-is that so?”

“Do let me know if someone causes you trouble. I will be quick to smite anyone who speaks ill of either you or Natsu.”

“I will be sure to do that.” Now the blonde will ensure she does not end up on the fierce woman’s bad side. She is truly a force to be reckoned with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: WORK HAS BEEN HELLA BUSY OR I WOULDA UPDATED BEFORE NOW D: I actually ended up working 6 days rather than 5 :c And some of the evenings were later than normal I just went to bed when I got home. Luckily I’ve been able to type some on my phone, but I’ve had no time to be on my lappy :/ BUT I’M HAPPY I COULD FINALLY UPDATE. I don’t want to only update once a week because I like updating every few days when I can, but damn. I’m hoping work slows down after the holidays…
> 
> A/N Part 2: Things will get better in Chapter 28 I think! :) And if you’re a Patron of mine on my Patreon, well, you already know!


	28. Chapter 28

Now wearing a disguise, Natsu is free to roam the city with the blonde. He is wearing all black from head to toe and even has on a cloak. It falls to his waist and has a hood that leaves his face somewhat exposed. Unless someone stops to look what is under the hood, he will be fine. 

“So whatcha wanna do first?” the pinkette inquires. 

“I am more than fine with just walking around for now,” she answers, happy to spend some “alone” time with him. She knows the trio of royal guards is keeping their distance so they can have some privacy. 

“Wait, c’mere!” Suddenly, Natsu grabs her right hand with his left and pulls her over to the side. 

They end up in front of a booth that is selling floral garlands and headpieces. His green eyes glance around before he gasps and points at one with his free hand. “I’ll take that one!” 

As the seller takes it down, Natsu takes out the necessary payment and leaves the coins on the table. Then he steps aside so others can get by and holds his purchase out so she can see. 

It is a brown headband that consists of roses and pink ribbons. 

“It’s time you get into the spirit of the festival!” he says, donning her head with it. 

Lucy laughs. “If you insist.”

“There!” He smiles at her, admiring his work. “Perfect!” 

“Thank you.”

Still holding her hand, the pinkette leads the way. 

This kind of experience still feels new and surreal to the blonde. She is not accustomed to freely roaming without the protection of the Thunder Legion hovering around her. Besides, when she is out and about in Crocus, everyone who looks at her knows she is the princess of the kingdom. Here in Draconia, only certain people know she is royalty. In a good way, she feels like she is invisible because no one is paying attention to her. Well, a certain second prince is…

Lucy steals a glance at him. His hood might be covering his eyes, but she can see his smile. She finds herself smiling as well. 

x-X-x

While enjoying all of the different sounds, smells, and sights, the blonde is still on the constant look out for the Thunder Legion. Unfortunately, she has not spotted a single member. She does have a small amount of hope she will see a familiar face though. 

“Are you having fun yet?” the pinkette inquires, glancing at her. 

She looks up at him with a smile. “I have been having fun since the start.”

“Good!” 

A vendor with a tray of small drinks crosses their path. The young woman has dark eyes and long dark hair with pale skin. “Take and enjoy!” She holds the platter of drinks out. “Take and enjoy!” 

So Natsu grabs two cups. “Thanks!” He gives one to Lucy. “Bottoms up!” 

With a sweet smile, the vendor moves onward with the tray.

The blonde inhales the aroma and stiffens at what she smells. Freed is the one who taught her to identify different poisons and drugs by their aroma, and right now she smells something familiar. Nox Mortem is a plant that can have juice extracted from the stem. If it is consumed, the person will fall asleep. If too much is consumed, they will never wake up and die. 

She sniffs her drink once more and she is sure of it. The bitter sweet aroma is hard to miss. “Natsu, do not–” Fear trickles down her spine when she sees his cup is empty. 

“What’s wrong, Luce?” he asks. 

She stares in horror at the cup before meeting his gaze. “Help. You need help right now.” The blonde drops her cup and the liquid spills onto the ground. She grabs his hand and pulls him along. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, sounding worried by her reaction. 

“Do you know what Nox Mortem is?”

“Knocks mort them?”

“Nox Mortem. It is a plant. The juices from it can cause someone to fall asleep if they consume it. If they consume enough, they will die.”

“Why are ya giving me a lesson–”

“The drinks we just had were laced with it.” Lucy remembers what was taught to her. Vita Mane. She needs juice extractions from the plant Vita Mane. Then she can make an antidote for the pinkette. 

He falters and stumbles. “Whoa!” 

“Are you all right?”

“I feel funny,” Natsu mumbles. 

Much to her horror, it is already taking affect. 

“Hehe, I feel all tingly,” he says, his words beginning to slur. 

Her brown eyes dart around as she looks for his three royal guards. Surely one of them should be nearby. Why is it she cannot find a single one of them now that she desperately needs help?

“Hey, why we goin’ so fast?” the pinkette inquires, falling behind slightly. 

The blonde does her best to tug him along, insuring he stays with her. “Do not fall asleep. Do you understand me? Do not fall asleep!”

“Pfft, like I’d do dat.” 

Much to her luck, she spots a single guard patrolling around. “Guard!” she shouts, doing her best to make her way towards him. “Guard!” 

The young man with dark blond hair looks at her with his right golden eye that is exposed, his other one hidden behind his bangs. “M’lady?”

She decides that right now is not the time to expose that the second prince of the kingdom is with her. She will do that when less people are around. “My friend needs aid!” 

“I’m fine, Luce.” Natsu yawns. “Jus’ sleepy is all.”

When the trio comes together, the blonde speaks in an urgent, hushed voice. “A vendor drugged him with Nox Mortem. He needs a dose of Vita Mane immediately.”

His golden eye grows wide with surprise. “There’s an herbalist shop nearby. The owner should have what we need.” With haste, the guard supports the pinkette as he takes most of weight. “Follow me!” 

Lucy gets on the other side of Natsu and helps. “I am not sure who drugged him. I do not know the woman, but I will know her face if I see her again.”

“We’ll get down to the bottom of this,” the guard says as they move along through the crowd. 

“I’m totall’ fine,” the pinkette assures them. “I jus’ need sleep.”

“No,” the blonde says. “No sleeping for you. Not yet.”

“Buuut, Luceee,” he whines. 

By the time the trio reaches the shop, Natsu is practically a dead weight. 

“Get the door,” the dark blond-haired man instructs. 

Lucy leaves his side to hold open the door so the guard can drag the second prince over the threshold. Once they are through, she follows after them. 

“What can I do you all for?” a female voice asks. 

“Vita Mane,” the blonde replies quickly. “I need some juice extraction from Vita Mane for my friend.”

The owner of the shop is a woman that has long green hair, blue eyes, and dark lips rounds the corner and walks into view. “He’s been drugged with Nox Mortem?” she asks. 

“A vendor of some sorts did the deed,” the dark blond-haired man explains. 

“Bring him over here,” the green-haired woman says, motioning for them. “There’s a chair he can use.”

The duo manages to get the pinkette to sit down on a chair even though he may not be entirely upright. His head lolls around until Lucy steadies it with both of her hands. “Focus on me,” she instructs, fighting back panic. 

He slowly blinks, a lazy grin forming on his face. “You’re preddy.” Then he giggles. “Your flowers are preddy, too.”

“Now is not the time, Natsu,” she scolds lightly. 

“Natsu?” the guard questions. 

The blonde takes the opportunity to lower his hood and expose his pink locks. “Yes, Natsu.”

“The second prince!” the owner gasps. 

Lucy stands up and turns her back to the two guys. “So Vita Mane–”

The pinkette tips over and crumples onto the floor without a word. 

Heart racing, the blonde spins around. “Natsu!” 

“That took longer than I originally anticipated,” a familiar voice says. 

Lucy’s entire body stiffens and she looks over her shoulder. Sure enough, the vendor from earlier is standing next to the green-haired woman. “You!” 

“Regardless, a job well done, Seilah,” the owner says. 

She smiles at the praise.

“What?” the blonde whispers, chills racing down her spine. 

The dark blond-haired man kicks Natsu to jar him around. “Yeah, he’s out.”

It now dawns on Lucy she fell for their trap. The phony vendor set everything up and the fake guard just had to wait until the drug took effect. Now she and the unconscious second prince are cornered. 

“Help will be arriving,” the blonde says, trying her best to keep her voice from wavering. “His guards will know we are missing–”

The green-haired woman laughs. “Ah, that. We saw his personal guards were following so someone created a distraction for them…”

“Hey, Seilah, you’re pretty handy at sewing thing together,” the dark blond-haired man compliments. “I totally look like the real deal because of you, and the dolt over here didn’t even recognize I wasn’t really a guard.”

“Everything has gone according to plan after all,” she says sweetly.

“Why?” Lucy demands. “Why are you all doing this?”

“Why?” the owner cackles. “Why?” She laughs some more. “We are doing this all for Zeref.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Tadahhhhhh. Now y’all get some “action” in this series!! P.S. The three are totally Seilah, Jackal, and Kyôka. Maybe the one who caused the distraction was Franmalth or someone Seilah sweet talked into doing her a favor. All four of them are from the Tartaros Arc in the manga/anime for those who don’t know! 
> 
> A/N Part 2: I totally made up those two plants and tried keeping their traits somewhat realistic. For those who don’t know, the Latin translations are: nox = night (~) mortem =death (~) vita = life (~) mane = morning


	29. Chapter 29

Lucy does not like the situation at all. Natsu is unconscious, three enemies have them trapped, and no one knows they are here. As of now, Jackal is the biggest threat since he is close to Natsu who can do nothing to defend himself. Lucy knows she needs to dispose of him quickly before she can worry about the other two. 

“Seilah, if you please–” Kyôka begins. 

As fast as she can, Lucy shoves Jackal away as he crouches over Natsu. She reaches from him and quickly unsheathes the long dagger from his waist. Wanting to have the upper hand, she holds it with both hands and takes an abnormal stance. She wants to appear she does not know how to properly fight. 

Jackal laughs at her. “Look at this! She thinks she’s going to fight to protect the stupid prince!” 

“Turn yourselves in!” Lucy says firmly.

Seilah smiles slyly. “Do you really think you can stop us?”

“The people of Draconia will thank us for this deed once he is gone,” Kyôka begins. “We will not allow that fool to steal the crown from Prince Zeref. Prince Zeref is the one we deserve to rule us. He is the one who will be our king.”

“He would never sink so low to try and steal the crown!” Lucy argues. 

Jackal cackles. “You don’t know him!” 

“Clearly you are the ones who do not know him,” Lucy says, eyeing him carefully. 

“Blah, blah, blah.” He stands up and pulls out his own sword. “You’re annoying.”

“Try to not get her blood everywhere,” Kyôka says, and looks at Seilah. “You are coming with me since I have a job for you.”

Lucy holds her ground. She plans on protecting Natsu since he cannot do a thing to defend himself. 

As his companions begin to walk away, Jackal lunges with his sword ready to land a blow. “Time to go!” 

Her demeanor and stance change in the blink of an eye. Before Jackal has time to comprehend what is happening, both of their weapons clash together. Minding her dress, Lucy uses her right foot to firmly knee him in his stomach. He gasps for air and loosens his grip on his sword. She is quick to snatch it with her left hand, disarming him. 

Seilah and Kyôka pause, taking in the change of scenery. 

Jackal immediately holds his hands up. “Wh-what?” He looks back at the other two. “Did you guys know–”

Taking the opportunity before it passes by, Lucy brings down the hilt of the sword to the back of his head. He crumples to the ground and remains motionless. 

“It appears we did not take into account that she can fight,” Kyôka comments. 

“Is she some sort of undercover guard for him?” Seilah inquires. 

“I will give one more chance to turn yourselves in,” Lucy warns. 

“Seilah, prepare something special for her,” Kyôka instructs. “I will deal with her in the meantime.”

“As you wish.” With that, she walks away. 

Lucy glances around before grabbing a nearby vial and hurling it. All according to plan, Kyôka avoids it and it ends up smashing through a window. Lucy hopes that it causes enough of a disturbance for someone to investigate. 

“You are quite the troublemaker,” Kyôka admonishes with a narrow gaze. 

“I suppose Natsu is rubbing off on me,” Lucy muses. 

Kyôka saunters over to the side, heading towards a shelf full of vials. She selects one, uncorks it, and tries sloshing it on Natsu. 

Lucy pulls out the skirt of her dress to use it as a shield for Natsu. It stops every single drop from landing on him. “Leave him out of this.”

“He is the reason why we are doing this,” Kyôka says, and smiles grimly. “Now, Seilah!” 

Lucy turns to look, but it is too late. 

After sneaking up on her, Seilah douses the front portion of Lucy in a bubbling liquid that is not warm to the touch from a large bowl. “That should–” she begins. 

Lucy is quick to aim the sword at her exposed throat as she keeps both women in her line of sight. She ignores the tingling sensation that is starting up along her skin. “This is to end now.”

Suddenly, the front door bursts open and guards storm into the shop. They are quick to apprehend the trio since they recognize Lucy even though she may not recognize some of them. 

Her left arm has finally grown so numb that the sword slips from her fingers and clatters to the ground. The rest of her has become quite numb as well that she is struggling with keeping a hold of the long dagger. She totters around even though she cannot feel her legs. The liquid may be scentless, but she knows she is still inhaling it due to how fuzzy her head feels. 

“Let me through!” Gray shouts as he pushes his way towards the front guards. His eyes instantly fall to where his charge is lying unresponsive on the floor. “Natsu!” 

“Help him,” she manages to say. “Vita Mane.”

“Vita Mane?” Gray questions as he approaches her.

She stumbles away, not wanting someone to fall victim to the scentless smell from the liquid emitting from her. “Drank tea,” she says, vision swimming. “Laced with Nox Mortem.”

“And Vita Mane is the cure!” he reasons, only now becoming aware of her condition. “And what do you need?”

No longer able to stand, she falls forward, blacking out before she hits the floor. 

x-X-x

Lucy’s eyes flutter open and she quickly bolts into a sitting position. 

From the nearby chair, Wendy jumps in surprise. “Oh, good! You’re awake!” 

After realizing she is lying on the bed in her temporary bed chamber, she looks over to her right. “What happened?” After noticing she is back in her green gown, Lucy looks down at her hands, flexing her fingers. She feels better and has proper control of her body. “I am better. Much better.”

“They used some kind of liquid concoction that numbs the skin and causes people to lose consciousness,” Wendy explains. “Porlyusica and I helped you. Clothes and all, we dunked you inside of a tub full of water to wash away whatever was on you. Then we dressed you and let you sleep it off. You should be back to normal now though.”

That bath does explain why her hair is still damp. “I do have feeling once again.” Then Lucy practically holds her breath, hoping for good news. “How is Natsu fairing?”

“Even though the incident happened less than an hour ago, he is still unconscious. And he will make a full recovery because of you.”

She sighs in relief. 

“More importantly, you saved him,” Wendy points out with a smile. “They planned on publically executing him in the name of Prince Zeref. You stopped that from happening.”

Chills race down Lucy’s spine. “They thought Natsu planned on taking the crown from him. They wanted to prevent him from doing so by whatever means possible.”

“There is no way he would ever do that.” 

“I told them that, but they did not believe me. They were blinded by their own ideas.”

Unexpectedly, there is a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Lucy says. 

Much to their surprise, Zeref is the one who opens the door and enters the room, unaccompanied by a guard. He softly smiles when he finds Lucy is sitting up and wide awake. “I am glad you are well.” Then he closes the door and walks over to them. 

Wendy rises to her feet and curtseys. “Your Highness.”

Zeref holds out a hand. “There is no need for that.” Then he turns his eyes to Lucy. “I want to express my thanks from the bottom of my heart. You saved my only brother.”

“It was my fault he was in danger in the first place,” Lucy explains. “I believed that man was a guard and fell for his trick.”

“You still protected Natsu against the odds you faced,” he reasons. “This kingdom still has its second prince all because of you. We all shall be forever grateful for the actions you performed today.”

Lucy softly smiles. “You are most welcome.”

Suddenly, there is a loud commotion from outside the room and it only grows closer, becoming even louder. 

Zeref does not even bother to unsheathe the sword at his waist. “At least he is feeling better,” he says quietly to himself. 

“At least knock–” a deep voice rumbles. 

The door swings open and Natsu bursts into the room, his three guards trailing in after him. His eyes fall on Lucy and he takes long strides towards her. 

“Natsu!” Lucy is quick to get out of bed, and by the time she is on her feet, he is standing directly in front of her with little space between them. 

Without warning, he gently takes her head in his hands and sinks his lips into hers. He makes the kiss deep and fervent. 

Her eyes grow wide with shock, having not expected this. She does relax and closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm mouth on hers. 

Their lips break apart, and Natsu presses his forehead against hers. “I have a proposal for ya.”

After a kiss like that, Lucy is not sure what to expect.

“Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I’ve had off days from work due to the holiday so I’ve had time to write :D Which means y’all weren’t waiting toooooo long for this chapter! Annnnnnnnnnnnd I’m gonna end it there~
> 
> A/N Part 2: In case y’all didn’t know/forgot, this au has no magic. That would have made things way to see. Lucy probably would tried using a transportation spell (or gathered magic users to help her) to go back to Fiore. Or, even in a way, tried reaching Juvia faster, like some version of a lacrima from FT.


	30. Chapter 30

{This first part will be from Natsu’s POV back in the past by a wee bit. Just wanted to show his reaction to the matter. I’ll use a page breaker when it’s back to Lucy’s POV!}

Natsu awakens and sits up, stretching his arms high above his head. “Wow, I feel great! Best sleep I’ve had in a long time!” Something dawns on him as he looks at his three guards. “Wait, why can’t I remember the festival? Gah, did I go too hard?”

“People tried publically assassinating you,” Gray explains solemnly, keeping things simple. “Lucy protected you until help arrived.” 

As a smiling memory of her flashes through his mind, his heart skips a beat. “Is… Is she okay?”

“Bunny Girl’s still out,” Gajeel replies. “Not sure when she’ll–”

In the blink of an eye, Natsu is out of his bed and racing for the double doors. He does not even bother putting his boots on since they are not nearly as important as seeing Lucy as soon as possible. 

“Get back in bed,” Loke instructs. 

“I hafta check on her! I hafta know she’s okay!” Natsu can only hope that he does not sound too desperate. 

“We just told you-Dammit!” Gray misses grabbing a hold of him as he slips out one of the doors. “Hey!” 

Sounding like a thundering herd, the trio chases after him while Natsu is paces ahead. His mind going faster than his feet can carry him. He will not know what he will do if he discovers she is hurt. She deserves nothing bad to ever happen to her again. 

“Salamander, get back here!” Gajeel barks. 

“Ya can’t tell me what to do, Lug Nuts!” he shouts defiantly. 

“The lovely Lucy just needs to rest!” Loke assures him. 

“She got into trouble because of me!” 

“Bunny Girl did it for ya to protect your unconscious ass!” Gajeel corrects. 

“Exactly!” Natsu increases his speed as he makes his way down the hall and rounds a corner. The simple thought of her is his driving force. His heart skips a beat when he finally sees the door to her temporary bedchamber. 

“You’re just going to see she’s fine!” Gray shouts. 

“I still need to see!” Natsu skids to a stop in front of the door that will lead him right to Lucy. 

“At least knock–” Gajeel begins. 

The door swings open and Natsu bursts into the room, his three guards trailing in after him. His eyes fall on Lucy, discovering she is sitting up in bed. She appears to be fine. He takes long strides towards her. 

“Natsu!” Lucy is quick to get out of bed, and by the time she is on her feet, he is standing directly in front of her with little space between them. 

Without warning, he gently takes her head in his hands and sinks his lips into hers. He makes the kiss deep and fervent. 

More than ever, Natsu wants to be the one for Lucy. He is more than sure of it now. 

Their lips break apart, and Natsu presses his forehead against hers. “I have a proposal for ya.” He has no chance at stopping the words to follow. 

She remains quite for him to speak. 

“Marry me.”

x-X-x

Lucy’s heart skips a beat at the two words. She opens her mouth to speak, but not even a sound comes out.

“You’re such a poet, Salamander,” Gajeel scoffs.

Loke nudges him. “It’s the best he can do.”

“Besides, we’d expect nothing less from him,” Gray adds. “He has ash for brains.”

“At least he chose to reveal his true feelings for her,” Zeref comments. 

Natsu looks over at his brother. “Wait, when did you get here?”

“I was here before you.” 

“Uh, I’m here as well,” Wendy voices, recovering from the surprise proposal she did not expect. 

“Natsu,” Lucy says softly after collecting her thoughts. 

He whips his head to look at her. “Yeah?”

“I shall give you a proper answer when I have ended my betrothment to the duke from my kingdom.” Of course, she would say yes if she did not already have someone she is betrothed to. Then again, she would not be in this scenario if it was not for the duke. 

Natsu grins. “Guess I’ll eagerly be waiting for it.” Then he smooches her nose. 

“I hope it will be worth it for you,” she adds. 

“Oh, it will.” He chuckles. “I’m sure.”

With a devious smirk, Gajeel cups his hands around his mouth. “Get a room!” 

Natsu shoots him a look. “Nobody asked ya, Lug Nuts!”

Wendy laughs. “It seems Prince Natsu is back his normal self. I will make sure to tell Porlyusica.” With that, she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. 

“Might as well announce to the whole kingdom he has found a bride as well,” Loke comments. 

“I am curious to see how Father will react once he returns home,” Zeref muses. “I am sure he will be quite interested to hear all that has happened since Princess Lucy has arrived.” 

A smug look appears on Natsu’s face. “Heh, at least he can’t bug me about finding a wife.”

“She still hasn’t given you a proper answer,” Gray points out. 

“Yet!” Natsu adds.

“Yet,” Lucy agrees. 

That gets him to smile. Then his expression changes when a thought occurs to him. “Uh, can somebody explain what did happen? I don’t remember much…”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Loke inquires. 

He thinks for a moment, concentrating hard. “Luce and I got drinks together… I felt sleepy so I sat down… And that’s it.”

“The drinks were laced with Nox Mortem,” Gray explains. “Lucy smelled it in her drink and didn’t drink it. You, on the other hand, ended up drinking it all.”

“By the way, how did ya not recognize it?” Gajeel asks. “I know we’ve trained you to identify stuff like it. Even Bunny Girl knew what it was!”

Natsu simply shrugs. “Guess I chugged it before I even thought about smelling it.” 

“That was not a good move on your part,” Zeref scolds. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve learned my lesson,” Natsu says, waving the thought away. “So what happened next?”

“Everything was set up once the Nox Mortem was in your system,” Lucy begins. “I found help from a guard who was not really a guard. He helped me carry you to the nearby herbalist shop and the owner had you sit down. You collapsed after that. The vendor who gave us the drinks was there. Everything was coming full circle for the three of them.”

“The magnificent Lucy held them all off after that,” Loke continues. “She fought the fake guard and ended up knocking him out. While the celestial Lucy battled one opponent, the other managed to pour a numbing liquid on her. But the wonderful Lucy held out until help arrived from guards. We took care of things from there before she collapsed after telling us what you needed.”

“We brought the both of ya back here,” Gajeel adds. “Wendy and Porlyusica helped accordingly before we got ya two to bed. All that was left was for the both of ya to sleep things off.”

“But why did they do it to begin with?” Natsu inquires. 

“Because you are my younger brother,” Zeref responds. “They thought you posed a threat to me and planned on stopping you from taking the crown from me. They wanted to kill you before you had the chance to kill me.”

“That’s ridiculous!” he shouts, nostrils flaring. “I couldn’t care less about not being the king of Draconia. You’re more than capable and I trust ya to lead our people towards a brighter future.”

His sibling softly smiles. “Thank you.” 

“And ya need to tune up your skills if you plan on being the future king of Fiore,” Gajeel points out. 

Natsu tilts his head to one side. “Why would I be that?”

Gray covers his face with a hand, something he does frequently because of his charge. “If you plan on marrying Lucy, the two of you will be the kingdom’s king and queen.”

His green eyes grow wide and he looks at Lucy. “What?!”

“You should know that by now!” she reasons. 

“King? Of another kingdom?” Natsu runs a hand through his locks. “I guess I never saw that outcome for me…” Then he smiles a bit. “But that was before I met a certain woodland fairy.”

Lucy smiles as well. “I would not anyone else by my side to help me rule my people.”

“Thanks, Luce.” 

“Sooo what now?” Loke questions. 

“Everyone seems fine,” Gray answers. “The festival is still going on–”

“Ughhh, I totally wanted ya to enjoy the festival,” Natsu groans, looking at Lucy. “Not risk your life to protect mine.”

“You would have done the same for me,” she points out. 

“Of course!” 

Gajeel looks at Gray. “Should we let ’em go back outside?”

“If they want to, but it’ll be public,” he replies. “No disguise or anything for Flame Brain. We will be accompanying him. Lucy will have Erza and possibly others.”

“Even the lovely Lucy will have a guard or more assigned to her?” Loke questions. 

“The people saw us carry her and Flame Brain out of that shop,” he reasons. “I’m sure some will recognize her.”

“And even if they don’t make that connection, they could think more guards have been added for him…” Gajeel muses. 

“Hey, Zeref, what do you think about–” Natsu stops speaking when he looks over to discover his brother is no longer inside of the room.

The others look around as well, noticing he is missing. 

“When did he leave?” Lucy questions. 

“He’s good at doing that,” Gajeel comments. 

Natsu looks at Lucy. “So whatcha wanna do?”

“If it will not cause trouble, I suppose we could go back…”

He grins. “Then let’s go!” 

“First we need to gather some guards for Lucy,” Gray points out. “We need to find Erza for sure.”

“And no drinking or eating anything unless we approve it, Salamander,” Gajeel warns. 

He simply rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: SO THIS FIC REACHED CHAPTER 30!! WOOOOOOOO~ Anyways. This seemed like a filler chapter to me :P 
> 
> A/N Part 2: General Announcement for questions many people have had: 
> 
> (1) As of now, I’m not sure if the duke will make an actual appearance. If he does he might be Dan Straight. Unless I use Dan, then he will Sawarr Junelle (the duke Canon!Jude tried marrying Canon!Lucy off to). As of now, the duke is left out of the dark on why Lucy has not arrived. I’ll admit, I do have an idea where I could involve him, but that will involve NaLu drama for sure… 
> 
> (2) Due to the distance between Draconia and Fiore, it will take Droy riding Jet with the letter days to reach Juvia. Which, by the way, happened during Lucy’s third day of being in Draconia. Help for Lucy is arriving, buuuuut it will take time for them to reach Draconia (which will be Lucy’s sixth day on Draconia). Currently, Lucy is on her fourth day in the kingdom. 
> 
> (3) I won’t reveal Jude’s reaction not because of reasons and spoilers… Sorry not sorry I’m keeping you guys in the dark about him XD
> 
> (4) Lastly, the Thunder Legion will make an appearance again. It will just take time since it’s not the right moment. Hopefully it will be four of them…
> 
> (5) In the story’s timeline, the ball will be tomorrow!


	31. Chapter 31

Now that Natsu has his boots and sword that he retrieved from his bedchamber, the small group is walking inside the castle. Currently, they are looking for Erza and possible another guard for Lucy. 

“I am more than sure Erza shall be quite capable of watching over me,” Lucy assures the four men. “She has already proven that when she was with me earlier.”

“I just want to take the necessary precautions since we’re going back into Atlas Flame,” Gray reasons. 

“We don’t need anything else happening to either one of ya,” Gajeel adds. 

“But there will be no need to worry,” Loke comments. “I swear by my sword that–”

“Where’s my youngest boy?!” a voice hollers from down the hall. 

Natsu freezes in his tracks. “He’s home… ?” he whispers. 

With a flourish of royal robes, a muscular man appears from around the corner as he moves down the intersecting hallway from up ahead. Along with a short beard, he has dark red, slicked back hair and dark eyes. He has tan skin and a build big along with two visible scars on his face. Making his overall image seem intimidating, the first sliver of a scar is along is right eye while the one is above the right side of his lip in an x-shape. 

Behind him are two guards, easily keeping pace. 

The slender woman has sweet blue eyes and somewhat curly white locks that fall above her waist. With fair skin, she stands close to a foot shorter than first man and has a caring nature about her. 

The other man clearly as has a daunting way about him that is hard to miss. Slightly shorter than the first man, he has silver grey hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His dark eyes are sharp and ever observant. 

Lucy instantly recognizes them. The king of this kingdom is being accompanied by his two royal guards. 

“We will find him,” the female guard says. 

“Uh, hiya!” Natsu says, gaining their attention. 

The trio suddenly stops and turns to look down the hallway. 

“That was easy,” the male guard comments. 

Suddenly, Igneel is bolting down the hall while his guards simply walk after him. 

“Er, ya guys miiight wanna stand back…” Natsu warns as he prepares himself for impact. He even slips off his sheathed sword and tosses it to Gray. 

“Natsu!” Igneel collides into his son, wrapping his arms around him for a strong grip. With arms trapped at his sides, Natsu does not have much room to even try and escape. He cannot even stop his father from lifting him clear off of his feet. 

“Nice to”-he wheezes-“see ya, too.”

Igneel sets him down on his feet and firmly places his hands onto his son’s shoulder. “Why have I been hearing I almost lost you today?”

“Oh, so ya do know ’bout that.”

“Of course!” 

“Yeah, apparently these crazy people thought I was gonna try and steal the crown from Zeref.” Natsu shrugs. “They decided to off me before I had the chance to off him.”

“I can’t believe they would even–” Igneel has to do a double take when he finally notices her. “Lucy? Princess Lucy?”

“Hello, Your Majesty–” she finds herself engulfed in a hug. Unsure what else to do, she just allows it to happen since her arms are trapped at her sides. 

When Igneel releases her, he looks rather excited. “Jude had declined the invitation to tomorrow’s ball because you’d be visiting a duke.” His face lights up. “Did your visit end early? Are the both of you here?”

Until now, Lucy was completely unaware her father did such a thing without even consulting her. Then again, she supposes it made sense since she did have a previous commitment. “Well, there is a funny story to why I am here without my father–”

“Days ago, Luce and her guards were attacked by bandits while they were on their way to visit some duke she’s betrothed to,” Natsu begins explaining. “She ran into the forest, and I found her since I was there with my guards. We brought her back here and Wendy”-he quickly glances at the female guard-“patched her up.

“Since then, she’s written to Crocus to explain what happened. Help should be arriving soon.” It is clear to see he remembers something else worth mentioning. “Yesterday a bandit tried killing her because there’s a bounty out on her head. We captured him and now he’s being held prisoner. We haven’t gotten much from him since he’s not towards the top of the chain.”

No one says a word when he finishes. 

Igneel finally clears his throat. “That’s a lot–”

“One more thing.” Using his right hand, he grabs a hold of Lucy’s left and pulls her close to him. “I love her and wanna marry her.”

Igneel and his two guards are beyond shocked. 

“He even proposed to her not to long ago,” Gajeel grunts. 

The male guard’s eyes grow wide. “What?”

“However, the lovely Lucy won’t give him an answer until she has broken off her future marriage to the duke,” Loke adds. 

Igneel begins laughing wholeheartedly. “You finally choose a bride and she’s already betrothed to somebody else! You never cease to amaze me, Natsu!” 

“Just for clarification, have all matters been taken of that happened earlier today?” the female guard inquires. 

“Bad guys are being held prisoner,” Gajeel responds. “Salamander and Bunny Girl are both alive.”

Loke nods in agreement. “That pretty much sums everything up.”

“By the way, who saved ya?” the male guard asks, looking at Natsu. “Some guards have mentioned a guest of yours…”

He grins. “Luce did!” 

“Luce… ?” Igneel glances over at Lucy. “Y-you protected my son?”

She nods. “I did. 

The male guard looks at Gajeel. “Ya let a royal protect a royal?” he demands. 

“It wasn’t their fault,” Natsu says, quick to defend his guards. “All of us were set up. I was just lucky Luce knows how to fight.”

“You can fight?” the female guard questions. 

“Laxus Dreyar of the Thunder Legion taught me himself,” Lucy replies proudly, leaving out the part that her father is unaware. 

“Sword and bow,” Gray adds with a grin.

Igneel glances at his son, a sly smile on his face. “Now I can see why you’re fond of her.”

Ever so inconspicuously, Natsu gives her hand a squeeze. “It’s more than that.”

The female guard sighs. “Why is it drama always happens when we are gone?”

“Just how these kids roll I guess,” the male guard muses. 

“Speaking of which, where are you all heading now?” Igneel inquires. 

“We wanna go back out to the festival,” Natsu replies. “With added guards. Has anybody seen Erza by chance?”

“Ya plan on letting him go back out?” the male guard demands, looking at Gajeel. 

“Relax, old man,” he says. 

“Old man?” Lucy questions. 

Gajeel nods. “Yeah, he’s my dad. He’s Metalicana.”

“And Grandeeney is Wendy’s mom,” Gray adds. 

“Is everyone connected somehow?” Lucy asks. 

“Well, not to brag, buuut the king is my dad.” Then Natsu shrugs. “No big deal though.”

She playfully rolls her eyes. “Is that supposed to impress me?”

“Are ya saying it doesn’t?”

“Natsu,” Igneel says suddenly.

He looks at his father. “Yeah?”

“You need to be mindful that Lucy is betrothed to someone.”

That thought is still in the back of her mind, but she does not want to think about the duke she does not want to marry. 

“I know that,” Natsu says. 

Igneel glances down at their still connected hands before looking his son in the eye. “I mean, she’s off limits.”

His whole demeanor changes in an instant. “What?!” 

“She’s still betrothed to another.”

“But she doesn’t wanna be!” 

“Jude and I are good friends, but I don’t want to stir up trouble for him,” Igneel says firmly. “I’m sure things will work out in the end, but please wait until then. That’s all I ask.”

Ever so reluctantly, Natsu releases her hand. A pout is now on his face and his shoulders are sagging. He looks defeated almost. 

Lucy cannot remember a time she has seen him expressing this kind of emotion before. She only has known him for a few days, but he is normally so outgoing and always grinning. Seeing him like this is an odd sight. 

“Do you still want to go out into the city?” Lucy inquires, hoping to cheer him up. 

“Um, I dunno now,” he replies.

“If you would like, we can do something else.”

“Lemme think…” Suddenly, Natsu’s face lights up. “The thing!” He whips his head around to look at Gray. “Is the thing ready?”

“The thing… ?” Then things make sense to him. “I’m not sure. I haven’t received word that the thing is ready.”

Lucy feels as though she is out of the loop. “The thing?” she inquires. 

Natsu looks at her with a big toothy grin. “Yeah, the thing!” 

“Should I be concerned?”

He laughs. “Nope!” Then he grabs her hand again and pulls her along. “Let’s go find Erza so we can see if the thing is done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gah, I’m sorry for the delay! Work has been rather busy >-


	32. Chapter 32

Back in the streets of Atlas Flame, the group is making their way amongst what is happening at the festival. They are walking at a steady pace, but it is clear to see for all that Natsu is rather excited and eager to be moving faster. Of course, Lucy is more curious than ever to learn what this “thing” is. 

“Relax, Natsu,” Gray says.

“They’ve only had two days to work on the thing,” Loke points out. 

“Yeah, give ’em some time,” Gajeel adds. “They might even need tomorrow to work on it.”

Natsu gives Gajeel a look. “Gah, don’t say that!” 

“You certainly are eager about this thing,” Erza comments. 

“And no one is saying what the thing is,” Lucy points out. 

Natsu smirks at her. “Aww, feeling left out?”

“Quite so.”

He chuckles. “Good! It’s a surprise for you!” 

She is certainly surprised having learned that fact. “A surprise? For me?”

He nods. “That’s what I said, Luce!” 

She has never been one for surprises. It is always best if she knows nothing is planned. As soon as she catches wind of some sort of surprise for her, she remains anxious until the moment happens. 

Lucy notices they are approaching a familiar shop owned by three siblings. “But I do not need any more gowns.” 

Natsu waggles his eyebrows at her. “Or so you think…”

“I am positive.”

The front door swings open to reveal Mirajane. She smiles when she sees everyone. “Oh, goody! You came by! I was just about to pay a visit to the castle–”

“So the thing is ready?” Natsu interrupts eagerly, not meaning to be rude. 

Mirajane giggles. “Of course! Lisanna and I have been hard at work to prepare it for Miss Lucy!” Leaving the door open, she steps aside. “Come on inside, everyone!” 

Since Gajeel is the last one inside, he closes the door behind him. 

“So what is this thing supposed to me?” Lucy asks, more anxious than ever. 

Lisanna chuckles. “It seems like Prince Natsu left you in the dark.”

“That was very manly of him to do!” Elfman points out. 

Natsu stands in front of Lucy, taking both of her hands in his. “So you know the ball is tomorrow night, right?”

“I am well aware.” Then she giggles. “Apparently Happy was causing trouble for people preparing for it.”

“Didn’t you ever think you’d need something to wear for it?”

Her mind goes blank. Not once did she think she was attending the ball herself. That thought never crossed her mind. “What?” she squeaks. 

“While you were trying stuff on a couple days ago, I was chatting with Lisanna,” Natsu explains. “We were trying to think of whatcha were gonna wear to the ball. Brainstorming really.”

“Mirajane and I worked out some ideas together and got to work on something,” Lisanna says. “We had a base and just added to it.”

“We just need you to try it on so we can make the final adjustments to it,” Mirajane adds. “We had a general idea of your size since you got some clothes from us before.”

“You men are to remain down here to guard the perimeter while Lucy is trying on the gown,” Erza instructs. 

“Wait, what?” Gray questions. 

“Lucy shall not be disturbed during the fitting.” She eyes each one of the men. “None of you will see her until she is at the ball.”

“What’s it matter if we see–” Loke begins, but stops speaking when Erza glares coldly at him. 

“Now that it is clear what is to happen…” Erza looks at Lucy with a smile. “Come! It is time to try on the gown!” 

The ladies waste no time herding Lucy into an upstairs room to have her change. After everything, they have her stand in front of a mirror. While Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna are looking at Lucy, she is looking at the reflection of herself. She is in utter awe at what she is seeing on her body. The materiel is a rich red color that reminds her of the main color in the Dragneel family crest. The bodice is not uncomfortably tight and does display partial cleavage. It has a dramatic, full skirt while the sleeves are tight around the shoulders and loose everywhere else. 

Lucy turns her body so she can see the sides and back, keeping her eyes on the mirror. “Oh, wow…” she breathes. 

“I absolutely adore the color,” Erza comments, her own hair being shades lighter. 

“As do I,” Lucy agrees. 

“Prince Natsu was the one who chose the color,” Lisanna says. “He requested that whatever you wore it has to be red.” 

Lucy softly smiles. “He did a very good job.”

Mirajane claps her hands together. “I’m so happy the gown is working for you!” 

“As am I.” Lucy looks at the two sisters. “Thank you. Thank you both so much.”

They merely smile at her. “Anything for a friend of Prince Natsu’s,” Lisanna says. 

Suddenly, Erza gasps. 

“Is everything all right?” Mirajane asks. 

“Shoes,” she replies. “Lucy needs shoes to wear with it.”

Lucy lifts up the gown to reveal her boots. “I am sure these will do.”

Erza is quick to wag a finger side to side. “We will have you looking proper for this ball.”

“We can promise you that,” the two sisters say in unison. 

After a pair of flats is chosen for Lucy, she changes back into her green gown. The fabulous red gown is packed away and left upstairs before the four return downstairs. 

Natsu is quick to jump to his feet from leaning against a post. “Finally!” 

“That took way longer than I thought,” Gray comments. 

“Wait, so where’s this dress?” Gajeel questions. 

“Oh, we can have it delivered to the castle later,” Mirajane assures them. 

“There’s no need for you guys to carry it around during the festival,” Lisanna adds. 

“But carrying things is manly!” Elfman points out. 

“I bet you were a lovely sight to see in that gown, Lucy,” Loke says dreamily. 

Erza nods her head. “Incredible. Absolutely incredible. Red is a wonderful color for her.”

At that, Natsu perks up. “So it is red?”

Lisanna chuckles. “Of course! You did request it!”

Lucy looks at Natsu. “It is really beautiful.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’re the one who makes it beautiful, Luce,” he says. 

She cannot stop her cheeks from tinting pink. 

Mirajane slaps a hand over her mouth, her own face turning red. “That was so bold of Prince Natsu to say!” 

“But it’s true!” he says to defend his words. 

Gray puts a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down.”

“Gihi, easy does it, lover boy,” Gajeel adds. 

“L-lover boy?” Mirajane squeaks, nearly fainting. 

“Big sis!” Lisanna has to support her sister so she does not fall over.

“Yeah, emotions are manly!” Elfman cheers. 

“Well, it is quite easy to see just how the lovely Lucy has stolen away the hearts of all those who simply gaze upon her beauty,” Loke states. 

“It’s because she’s a woodland fairy, right, Salamander?” Gajeel questions. 

Natsu grins from ear to ear. “Woodland fairy.” 

Having regained her composure, Mirajane looks at Natsu. “Feel free to enjoy the rest of the festival. We’ll have the gown and shoes delivered to the castle later.” 

Looking at Lucy, Natsu grins. “Wanna go have some fun?”

x-X-x

From where she is standing Lucy can tell that Natsu looks positively miserable. The Dragneel royal family is seated up on the stage from this morning, watching their people as they dance. Igneel and Zeref seem to be enjoying themselves while Natsu probably wishes he can be anywhere else. 

The sun has since set so the open area is being lit with torches. The scenery is pretty from the decorations and music is in the air from the nearby band. When the current song ends, another one picks up. A couple’s dance involving other groups of couples is starting up. Some people clear the dancing area while others are eager for the dance to begin. 

So far, Lucy has been content just watching everyone enjoying themselves. During the balls and dances she has attended, she has danced with different suitors. Rarely did she ever dance with the same man twice. Never a third time though. Well, at least yet she has not. 

Erza is acting like a guard on duty, standing off to the side to watch the people. But really, she is standing away from what is happening because Lucy is the one standing to the side to watch. “You are sure you are enjoying yourself?” Erza inquires. 

Lucy nods. “Positive. It is different watching others dance than being the one to dance myself–”

“Care to dance, fair maiden?” a stranger asks, holding his hand out for her. 

“Unfortunately, I am declining the offer,” she replies. 

He takes a step closer. “Are you sure?”

“She is waiting on someone to arrive,” Erza interjects, a small smile on her face. “Her first dance will be with him.”

“That I am,” Lucy agrees, going along with her idea. 

The stranger’s mood deflates a little. “Oh, is that so?”

“It so is,” Natsu says as he approaches the trio. 

“P-Prince Natsu!” The stranger steps back a little bit and bows at him. 

Natsu waves a hand. “Hey, it’s okay.” Then he holds out his hand to Lucy, a grin on his lips. “Dance with me?”

“Is it because you need practice for tomorrow’s ball,” she teases. 

He playfully rolls his eyes. “Verrry funny.”

Lucy places her hand in his. “I would love to.”

Leaving the stunned stranger and Erza, the duo makes their way to where others are dancing and join in. To say the least, Lucy is surprised Natsu actually knows the moves and steps to this particular dance. 

“It’s one princely thing I can do because of the years of lessons I’ve gone through,” Natsu comments, noticing the look of surprise on her face. 

“Oh, they must have been quite torturous,” she jests. 

“So you do understand my pain!” 

Lucy giggles. “Dancing can be fun.”

“When it’s with the right partner,” he adds with a smile. 

“Indeed,” she agrees. 

Following the part in the song, Natsu twirls her around before a hand of his returns to her waist. Going with the follow of things, they move in sync with the other dancing couples. Everything is absolutely perfect. 

“Hey, Luce?” he says suddenly. 

“Yes?”

“Things are always more fun when we’re together.” 

She smiles softly. “I feel the same way.”

“I’m glad we’re together.” 

Pink tints her cheeks. “As am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING D: Work has been slammed more so than usual and there was a family emergency. Things should be calming down for me (even if it’s just a little bit) which means I should have more time to write! It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve updated and I hope this doesn’t happen again soon!
> 
> A/N Part 2: Totally channeled myself into Lucy for not liking surprises. I don’t like them ESPECIALLY when I know that something is planned, but don’t know much else. That’s what my boyfriend is doing to me now >-


	33. Chapter 33

Lucy hums to herself while she brushes her wet long hair. When she and the others returned to the castle after the festival had ended, a hot bath was waiting for her. Now she is all squeaky clean and wearing a proper nightgown for a lady. Not that she will admit this out loud, but she does miss Natsu’s tunic that she practically stole from him. 

She does feel relaxed from the hot water she bathed in, but she also feels quite rejuvenated. Lucy knows that she should be somewhat tired from the events from the festival, but that is not the case. Rather, on the opposite side of the coin, she feels wide awake. 

Her mind keeps drifting back to the new fond memories she has with Natsu. She enjoyed their time together as they danced and laughed. She feels warm and fuzzy recalling her latest favorite memories that are already quite dear to her.

“And to think I thought that someone could never make me feel like this…” Lucy muses, setting the brush down on the nearby night stand.

Before she has a chance to stand up and blow out the candles that are the only source of light in the room, there is a knock on one of the doors that leads out to the balcony. 

Lucy’s heart skips a beat as she practically jumps out of bed and races over, bare feet against the floor. She quickly opens one of the doors, smiling when she finds Natsu on the other side. 

With still damp hair from his own bath, he is leaning against the frame in a casual manner. “Hiya, Luce!” 

With both hands, she pulls him inside without a word. 

Chuckling at her reaction, Natsu expertly uses a foot to close the door behind him so the chilly air does not waft inside. 

She is in such a giddy mood and she is well aware that she is exuding what she is feeling. “I had such a marvelous time earlier.” 

“I can tell.” He twirls her around, much like he did earlier while at the festival. A hand of his ends up at her waist and they slowly dance in a circle. “I’m happy that you’re happy.”

Blissfulness blooming inside of her, Lucy cannot stop the smile forming on her lips. “My happiness right now would not be possible if it were not for you.” 

“Is that a fact?” he teases. 

“Indeed,” she giggles. “I had such a wonderful time at the festival.”

Natsu grins. “That might be the fourth time you’ve told me that.”

“I am being serious. It is the most fun I have had in years.”

He perks up. “Really?”

She nods enthusiastically as a response to his question. “I tend to become bored at the festivities and balls I have attended in the past. Some guests have made them not so enjoyable.”

Natsu smiles. “Just wait for the ball tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll love it!” 

She giggles. “I am sure that I shall.”

Without a word, Natsu begins to lean forward, but stops himself all of a sudden. 

“What is wrong?” Lucy inquires, noticing his change in disposition.

Instead of bestowing a kiss upon her lips like he originally planned on, he simply presses his forehead against hers. “I made a promise to my dad. Don’t think I wouldn’t otherwise.”

She does find it enheartening he plans on keeping it. “You are a good man.”

“More like a crazy one.” He chuckles. “Leave it to me to fall for somebody who’s already betrothed to some guy.”

“Leave it to me to fall for someone I am not betrothed to,” Lucy comments. 

A silence falls over the two. It is not awkward or uncomfortable in the slightest. Instead, it is pleasant and nice.

“I just came by to say g’night,” Natsu says after a moment, being the one to break the spell of silence that was over them.

Lucy pulls her head back so she can clearly look at him. “Good night, Natsu.”

He flashes her a toothy grin. “G’night, Luce. I’ll getcha in the morning so sleep tight and have sweet dreams.”

x-X-x

The following morning, Natsu is true to his word. He barges into her temporary bedchamber, a certain skip to his step. “Luceee!” he shouts. “Wake up!” 

She jolts awake, blinking sleep away. “Wh-what?”

With a devious grin and a glint in his eyes, Natsu hops onto the bed and jumps around, avoiding her limbs. “C’mon! Time to start the day, you weirdo!” 

“I am not a weirdo,” she scoffs, remaining on her back to avoid being bumped by him. “I believe we already stated you are the weirdo.”

Natsu’s actions become still before he plops down on his rear. “Pfft, no I’m not.”

Knowing she will be safe, Lucy finally sits up and the blankets pool around her waist. “Where did all of that energy come from?”

“It’s an exciting day!” 

“All because of the ball?” she laughs. 

“And then some.”

A bundle of blue fur jumps onto the bed and pads its way over to Lucy. He meows. 

“H-Happy?” Natsu stutters, clearly surprised to see the state of his cat. “What happened to you, lil’ buddy?” He reaches out to pet him, but misses when Happy walks past him and nestles himself into Lucy’s lap. 

She giggles and pets Happy behind his ears. “He was quite the trouble maker yesterday. The guards considered him a monstrosity because he was ruining decorations.”

Happy is already purring up a storm even before he closes his eyes in contentment. 

Natsu snorts and looks at the cat. “He wouldn’t be Happy if he didn’t cause trouble for people every now and then.”

“I wonder where he learned that from…” Lucy jests. 

“Obviously from the best!” 

Gray knocks on the open door before stepping into the room. “Morning, Lucy.”

“Good morning, Gray,” she says. 

“I’d suggest dressing in something casual before you get into the dress you’re going to wear for the ball,” he offers, then nods a head at Natsu. “You can probably tell that from the way he’s dressed now.”

“Are you going to wear your crown tonight,” Lucy teases. 

“Maybe,” Natsu mumbles. 

Gray appears stunned by his words. “Maybe?”

“What’s wrong with maybe?” Natsu questions, giving him a look. 

“You didn’t even try rejecting it!” Gray reasons, waving his arms around in wild gestures. “You put up a fight yesterday!” 

Natsu simply shrugs. “Guess I’m in a better mood today.”

Suddenly, Gajeel and Loke appear at the doorway. 

“The party Erza led is coming back,” Gajeel says. 

Natsu becomes clearly interested in the matter. “Do things look good?”

“We can’t tell,” Loke replies. 

“What is going on?” Lucy inquires, feeling left out of the loop. 

“You may wanna get dressed…” Natsu suggests. 

x-X-x

Now wearing the blue gown, Lucy steps outside of her temporary bedchamber to discover all of the guys have been waiting on her in the hallway. 

“All ready to go?” Natsu asks, standing upright from leaning against a wall. 

She nods. “Although, I am not entirely sure what is in store.”

“Just hope it’s good news,” he says. 

The small group begins making their way through the castle. As they are walking down the staircase, Erza comes into view from the lower floor. 

“Erza!” Natsu shouts, gaining her attention. 

She looks up and stops. “Hello.”

The five meet her at the bottom of the staircase. “What news you got?” Natsu asks. 

“The raid was successful,” she replies. 

Lucy is alarmed by the word. “Raid? What raid?”

Erza arches an eyebrow at Natsu. “You left her out of the loop?”

“Of course, he did,” Loke says. 

“Safe to guess ya found what ya were looking for?” Gajeel asks. 

“My team and I successfully found the bandits camping in the forest,” Erza reports, looking at Natsu. “The ones being detained will be further questioned in hopes we can learn the truth.”

Lucy is simply stunned, but keeps listening. 

“But what about the leader?” Gray questions. 

“Yeah!” Natsu agrees. “I have a thing or two to say to that dirty bast–”

“Prince Natsu,” Erza interrupts, not meaning to be rude. 

He turns to look at her. “Did you get him?”

“Not in the sense that we would have preferred.” She proceeds to sigh. “He is dead.”

“Dead?” Lucy whispers, feeling hope drain from her. Now they cannot learn who put the bounty on her head. 

“How?” Loke inquires.

“The coward took his own life,” Erza replies. 

Gajeel folds his arms across his chest. “Tch, he was too afraid to face us.”

“I do carry good news though,” Erza states. 

“Like what?” Gray asks. 

Erza looks at Lucy, a gentle smile on her lips. “Two people were being held captive and have been rescued. They claimed to be friends of yours. By the names of Evergreen and Bickslow.”

Lucy’s heart skips a beat. “Where are they?” she immediately inquires. “I wish to see them now!” 

“Wendy and Porlyusica are giving them a once over before they see you.”

“Where are they?” Lucy pleads. “I do not mind going to them at all. They have already been through so much because of me.”

Erza takes her words into consideration for just a moment. “The infirmary.”

“Where is the–”

Natsu grabs her hand and pulls her along. “Let’s go!” 

“Oi, wait for us, Salamander!” Gajeel hollers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING D: Work had been slammed more so than usual and there was a family emergency. Things should be calming down for me (even if it’s just a little bit) which means I should have more time to write! It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve updated and I hope this doesn’t happen again soon!
> 
> A/N Part 2: But yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Evergreen and Bickslow will appear again in the next chapter! They are reappearing much sooner than originally planned, but I’m rolling with it :D
> 
> A/N Part 3: So I’ve been so occupied with life that I haven’t paid much attention to the attention this fic has received AND HOLY HELL. ASDFGHJKL. 135 Kudos? 20 Bookmarks?? THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO VERY MUCH! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM SO VERY MUCH!!
> 
> A/N Part 4: I’ve decided 2016 will be the year I finally complete a person work of mine! I typically bounce back and forth between so many ideas, but I’ve narrowed it down to one. So I will be working on it as well as the ongoing fanfics I have!


	34. Chapter 34

As the small group quickly approaches the infirmary, Lucy’s heart threatens to break free from her chest. She is almost positive it will just pop out at the rate it is currently racing at. She is more than sure the others can hear it pounding away. 

Natsu throws open the door and Lucy is the first to enter the infirmary. Sure enough, four sets of eyes turn to look at the group. 

“Lucy!” Evergreen shouts in relief before rushing over to her side.

Bickslow is scrambling behind her, hot on her trail. “Princess Lucy!” 

Soon enough, Lucy finds herself enveloped in loving embraces from two members of the Thunder Legion. “I have missed the both of you so much!” she sobs, bursting into happy tears. “So very much!” 

“We’ve been so worried about you!” Evergreen says. 

“Evergreen’s been a wreck this entire time,” Bickslow teases to lighten the mood. 

If it is possible, her glare will turn him to stone. Luckily for him, it cannot. “Says the one who balled his eyes out on the first night since we were separated!”

“Hey, you promised you wouldn’t tell anybody about that!” Bickslow whines. 

Lucy cannot stop the laughter from rising up. “I have missed this. I have missed you both.” 

The trio finally breaks apart, and Evergreen gasps when she notices Lucy’s bandaged arm. “What happened to you?”

“All is well,” she assures her, wiping away her happy tears. “It is merely covering a bruise.” Then she changes the subject. “Where are Laxus and Freed? A bandit said that Laxus was injured!” 

“He was injured, but nothing life threatening,” Evergreen assures her. 

A wave of relief washes over Lucy as a weight has been relieved from her shoulders. Now she will be able to breathe easily until she is reunited with Laxus as well as Freed. “What happened after I escaped?”

“Laxus got hurt and the remaining bandits left to go after you,” Bickslow begins. “Then we split up. Of course, we didn’t plan much since we had to act quickly before you got into trouble.”

“Freed went with Laxus to accompany him and make sure he got treatment,” Evergreen continues. “On the other hand, Bickslow and I went after you.”

“I’m the best tracker of the team after all,” Bickslow adds. “And Evergreen was in full mama bear mode to get you back. So we took the task of finding you.”

“And somehow you were captured by the bandits in the process,” Lucy says having pieced things together. 

Evergreen nods. “They kept us hostage rather than killing us. They were hoping to use us to get to you.”

“Like lure you to their camp somehow,” Bickslow adds. 

“Which I would have done,” Lucy comments. 

“That would have been a stupid thing to do since we risked our lives to make sure you could escape,” Evergreen scolds. 

Lucy softly smiles. “So be it.”

Evergreen’s eyes tear up slightly and then she hugs Lucy tightly. “You can be so stubborn and stupid at times.”

She returns the hug. “I would not be me if I was not like that.” 

“Damn right,” Bickslow agrees as the two break apart. 

“When Laxus and Freed left, did they say where they were going?” Lucy inquires out of curiosity. 

“What do you mean?” Bickslow asks. 

“Were they going back to the kingdom to say what happened or did they continue on their way to the duke?” Lucy clarifies. 

“We aren’t sure,” Evergreen replies. “Like Bickslow said, we had to act quickly. I guess we left that up to Laxus and Freed to decide.”

“Why do you ask?” Bickslow inquires. 

“I sent a letter to Juvia,” Lucy begins. “She should be arriving with help soon for me. Although, I only did request she come with some guards and an extra horse for myself.”

“Do you want to wait here for them or do you want us to take you to see the duke?” Evergreen asks. 

“I have no desire to see the duke,” Lucy says rather stubbornly. “In fact, I plan on breaking my betrothment to him.”

Bickslow blinks. “Say what now?”

Evergreen’s expression softens. “We’ve talked about this, Lucy. Your father wants you to marry–”

“And marry she shall,” Loke interrupts, not meaning to be rude. “The lovely Lucy has someone else in mind that she wishes to marry.”

For the first time, Evergreen and Bickslow acknowledge the existence of those who came into the infirmary with their charge. 

“Looks like you’ve made some friends while you’ve been here,” Bickslow comments. 

“They are great friends,” Lucy confirms. 

“I am Second Prince Natsu Dragneel of this kingdom,” he says, formally introducing himself. “Gray, Gajeel, and Loke are my guards.”

“They are also known as the Babysitter Brigade,” Lucy jests playfully.

“Gihi, ain’t that the truth,” Gajeel chuckles. 

Natsu shoots him a look for agreeing even though Lucy was the one who made the comment. 

“Wait, back up for a minute,” Evergreen says. “There’s someone you do want to marry?”

With a smile on her face, Lucy nods. “Yes.”

“Who?” her guards ask in unison. 

Natsu steps forward and slips his left hand into Lucy’s right with ease. “Hiya.”

Evergreen gapes with wide eyes while Bickslow cracks up. “Wh-what… ?” she stutters while he laughs some more. 

“And he’s determined to make it happen,” Gray comments. 

“I’ll even fight for her hand if I hafta,” Natsu says in all seriousness. 

Lucy rolls her eyes. “You probably will not have to.”

“Hey, if things come down to it, I’ll do it,” he says. 

“Wait until Laxus and Freed get a load of this,” Bickslow wheezes as he catches his breath. 

“Just wait until her father and the duke hear about it,” Evergreen adds, regaining her composure. Then she looks at Natsu. “Does King Igneel know about it?”

He nods. “Yep! But Luce is off limits until she breaks off her betrothment.”

“Then he can propose,” Gray comments. “Again.”

“Again?!” Evergreen and Bickslow ask in unison. She looks like she is going to feint while he is reacting like it is the best news he has ever received. 

“Of course, Lucy will give him a proper answer when that happens,” Loke says. 

Evergreen holds her head before she looks at Lucy. “Just how much has happened since you arrived here?”

“I’m sure we can take the time to talk and explain some things,” she replies. 

“Over breakfast!” Natsu adds. “I dunno ’bout you guys, but I’m hungry!” 

x-X-x

There is a change of seating at the table because of the latest additions. Bickslow is seated on Lucy’s left while Evergreen is on her right. Across from the trio are Gray, Natsu, Loke, and Gajeel. Natsu insisted that he sits across from Lucy when they chose their places. All while they eat, Evergreen and Bickslow are filled in on the events that have occurred since Lucy was found. Matters only turn serious towards the end when they discuss the bandits that are currently being held prisoner. 

“They’re being questioned now, but I doubt we’ll get anything from ’em,” Gajeel says. “They’ll probably be like the first bandit we captured and not know a thing.”

“Maybe the leader since slipped about who hired him,” Lucy voices hopefully even though she doubts that will be the case. 

“We won’t let anybody harm you, Lucy,” Bickslow assures her. 

“We haven’t let you down before,” Evergreen adds confidently.

“Do you two have any clue at all who wants Lucy dead?” Gray questions. 

They exchange a glance at one another. “Not Lucy specifically,” Evergreen replies. 

“It’s probably more for the kingdom of Fiore,” Bickslow adds.

Lucy begins to frown. “It would be taking out the only heir to the throne…”

“We’ll find ’em soon enough, Luce,” Natsu assures him, sending a grin her way. He does not like seeing her sad. 

She smiles back. “Thank you.”

“So where are the rest of the royals?” Bickslow inquires. 

“They’re probably getting final touches done for tonight’s ball,” Natsu replies. “They like that kinda stuff so they probably had an early start to the day.”

“And we all know Salamander isn’t into that kinda stuff at all,” Gajeel jests. 

Leaning forward to look past Loke, Natsu points his fork at him. “Hey, watch it!” 

“Or what?” Gajeel challenges. 

“No fighting at the table,” Lucy scolds. Of course, that is not the first time she has said such a thing while they have been eating. 

Natsu immediately ceases his actions and continues eating. 

Gray glances back and forth between Evergreen and Bickslow. “Lucy is the only one he pretty much listens to.”

“So he’s like a trained dog?” Bickslow jests. 

“I like cats more,” Natsu says, the insult going right over his head. 

“Wait, so what’s the plan after eating?” Loke inquires. “We do have the ball later, but what do we do before the ball?”

“Sparring!” Lucy and Natsu say in unison. Then the duo looks at each other and laughs. 

“Of course, sparring is their answer,” Gray chuckles. 

“C’mon, it’ll be good!” Natsu says. 

“I could use a new opponent since Natsu keeps losing to me…” Lucy jests playfully. 

“Oh, no! Today’s the day I’m gonna beat you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I’m proud of myself for updating both CAF and MTAP today! :D And I finally brought back the Thunder Legion! Well, two members anyways :P And y’all now know about Laxus and Freed! (Pssssssssst. The ball starts up in the next chapter!)
> 
> A/N Part 2: For those who have asked, the person Lucy saw in Atlas Flame that day wasn’t Evergreen. By that point she would have been out in the forest with Bickslow looking for Lucy or caught by the bandits!


	35. Chapter 35

Evergreen puts the final touches on Lucy’s elegant updo. “Finished!” 

Opening her eyes, Lucy smiles at her reflection. She absolutely loves the way her hair is. While her bangs are left down, some parts of her hair are in braids. She is grateful there is not a single trace of anything shiny or sparkling pinned in her locks. “I love it, Evergreen! Thank you so much!” 

Just as Lucy stands up and turns, there is a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Evergreen says. 

The door opens and Bickslow pokes his head inside of the room with closed eyes. “Is it safe?”

“I wouldn’t have said to come inside if it wasn’t,” Evergreen points out. 

His eyes open up and land on Lucy. “Wow! You clean up good!” 

“Only because I had Evergreen to help me,” Lucy says. 

Bickslow jerks a thumb back. “The ball already started and that younger prince sure is getting antsy waiting for you to come down.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “He can be impatient.” 

“When it comes to you,” Evergreen and Bickslow say in unison. 

Lucy cannot argue that at all. “Shall we go?”

With Evergreen and Bickslow escorting Lucy down to the ballroom. Lucy insisted she does not need a grand entrance so she is not getting one. She and her guards simply walk into the grand room and make their way around. 

There is a band providing live music and entertainment. The decorations are fitting to be in the castle of Draconia and everything has been thought of. There is an area for eating later as well as a cleared off space for dancing. Things are going off without a hitch.

Of course, Lucy is looking around for familiar faces. Especially one of a certain second prince. Unfortunately, she does not see him at all. 

“Do you see him?” Bickslow asks. 

“Not yet,” Evergreen replies. 

“Perhaps we should just wait for him,” Lucy suggests before softly smiling. “He does have a knack for finding me.”

“You pick where, Princess,” Evergreen says. 

“We’ll wait with you,” Bickslow adds. 

A young man stops in front of Lucy and bows in front of her. “How are you this fine evening, my lady?”

Doing what she has done for years, Lucy gathers the skirt of her gown and curtseys. “I am well. Thank you for asking.”

He stands upright and holds out a hand. “Would you care to dance?”

Under normal circumstances, Lucy would accept. However, she is not in search for a future husband. “I am waiting on someone actually. So I shall have to turn down the request.” 

“Has a lucky lad already stolen away your heart?” he inquires. 

“I am already betrothed,” she says to make it clear she is not interested in him. She has no interest in the slightest. 

“Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” the stranger presses. 

Evergreen and Bickslow do not react to his persistence. After all, they know their charge can handle herself rather well. 

Natsu slides in close to Lucy, taking her right hand with his left and lacing their fingers together. He looks as dashing as ever and is even wearing his crown, really playing his role as second prince of this kingdom. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asks her, completely ignoring the existence of the one failing at flirting with her. 

Lucy smiles. “Quite so.”

The stranger looks at their conjoined hands before up at their faces. “You’re betrothed to the second prince?”

A lazy grin forms on Natsu’s face. “So what if she is?”

Panic flashes in the stranger’s eyes and he quickly bows. “Excuse me!” 

Lucy playfully whacks Natsu’s chest with her free hand. 

“What was that for?” he asks, even though he knows what he did. 

“I do not need someone spreading a false rumor that we are betrothed to one another.”

“But it did scare him off.”

“That it did,” she agrees. 

“Now then…” Natsu looks Lucy up and down, drinking in her appearance. “You look…” His words trail off before he finds his voice again, clearing his throat. “I can’t even describe it...”

“You have such a way with words,” Lucy giggles in a teasing manner. “Although, I suppose I have you to thanks. I do have this lovely gown because of you.” 

“It’s fitting for you.” Then Natsu raises their arms and presses his lips to the back of her hand. “Shall we?”

Without a word, Lucy nods. She allows him to lead her over to where others are dancing and they join in. They fit right into the part of the song that is happening. 

“Where are the guys?” Lucy questions. 

“They’re watching over me, no worries. They’re letting me have some space tonight.” He smirks. “I could ask you the same thing about your guards.” 

“Point taken,” Lucy admits. 

When the current song ends and another begins, Natsu pulls Lucy over to the side to avoid others. He slips a hand to her waist and takes a hold of her hand with his right hand. “I like this kinda dancing with you a lot more.”

Slipping her left hand to his shoulder, Lucy smiles. “As do I.” 

They slowly spin in place, simply getting lost in one another. They pay no attention to what is happening around them. They do not even notice Natsu’s three guards exchanging some coins because of a bet they placed at how soon their charge would try dancing with Lucy. 

“Do most of these people hail from Draconia?” Lucy asks, bringing up something for them to discuss. 

“Pretty much.”

“Are Sting and Yukino here?”

“I haven’t seen ’em around actually. They still might be visiting family.”

“But you are family to them.”

“But I saw them recently.”

“They did not see your father and brother,” Lucy points out.

“True,” he agrees. He opens his mouth to speak more, but words do not come out. 

“Is everything all right?” Lucy questions, noticing him. 

He ends up smiling. “I got lost in your eyes there for a bit.”

She giggles. 

Natsu finds himself slowly leaning forward. “They just suck me right in–”

A piece of bread is thrown at the side of Natsu’s head and he jerks back, eyes looking around for the perpetrator. 

Gray, Gajeel, and Loke all look rather innocent and are avoiding any possible eye contact from their charge. Surprisingly, no one is ratting out who did throw the bread. 

“They are just trying to keep you in line is all,” Lucy says to justify their actions. 

“They didn’t hafta do that…” Natsu grumbles. 

“At least it was not something harder,” she jests playfully. 

Zeref strolls over to the duo and holds out his right hand. “May I cut in?”

“Sure thing!” Natsu steps over to his older brother and makes him his new dancing partner. He only does it so no one else dances with Lucy.

Lucy has an absolute fit of giggles as she watches Zeref struggle to break free from his sibling. It is a sight she never imagined would be possible.

“Natsu, release me this instant!” he chides. 

“But I wanna dance with my awesome big brother!” Natsu says as they spin around.

A few others begin to notice the spectacle and laugh at their antics. 

Lucy wipes away a tear from her cheek. 

Evergreen and Bickslow approach their charge so she is not alone. “He’s a real character,” he comments. 

“And he’s the one you do want to marry?” Evergreen asks even though she knows the answer. 

“Yes,” Lucy replies without hesitation as a smile forms on her lips. 

“Did you put him up to that?” Gray inquires as he and the others approach the small group.

“Why would I suggest such a thing to Natsu?” Lucy asks rhetorically. 

Gajeel nods. “Bunny Girl does have a point.”

“No one really has to put him up to anything,” Loke comments. “He’ll think of it all on his own.”

“Kinda makes ya wonder what goes on inside that brain of his,” Gajeel says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Scary place probably.” 

“Dearest Lucy, would you care to dance?” Loke asks flirtatiously. 

“I wonder how Natsu would react to seeing that…” Bickslow muses. 

Evergreen chuckles. “I bet he would throw something much worse than bread at you.” 

Loke looks over at her. “Perhaps you would like to dance with me instead.”

“In your dreams,” she scoffs, turning his nose up at him. “I like manly men.” 

His mood slightly deflates from defeat. “Another time maybe.” 

Lucy laughs at the rejection, but thinks of Evergreen’s response. A certain manly man comes to her mind. 

“Evergreen, you should meet this guy named Elfman,” Gray suggests, obviously having the same idea as Lucy. 

Gajeel rolls his eyes. “He claims to be the manliest of men.”

Bickslow cracks up. “Are you seriously trying to hook her up with some guy–” He sputters when Evergreen’s elbow knocks into his side. 

“No one asked you!” she reprimands with a stone cold glare. 

Natsu joins Lucy, discovering others are with her. He grins at all of them. “Who’s ready to party?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Because this is Chapter 35 (which is totally awesome by the way) I figured I’d get the ball started at the very least!! I’m more than sure y’all will next the next chapter :D (I have certain things in mind…) 
> 
> A/N Part 2: I’m sooooo excited since I’ll be attending Ohayocon this coming weekend!! I’ll be cosplaying as Asuna from SAO (and the boyfriend will be Kirito!) :D If someone is going and you happen to see me, feel free to say hi! Also, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to post another chapter (same goes for CAF) until after con, but make sure to stay tuned for more!!


	36. Chapter 36

By now Natsu is stumbling around from all of the alcohol he has consumed. It is well into the night and many other guests share a similar state of being. Although, Igneel is probably the merriest of all drunkards at the ball. On the other hand, Lucy is perfectly content being mostly sober as she watches others around her. 

Natsu plops down next to Lucy, not minding that their thighs are touching at all. “Hiya, Luceee!” he greets. 

She giggles at his state of being. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“The real ques’ion is”-he playfully boops her nose with a single finger-“are you?”

She cannot stop the laughter that bubbles out from inside of her. “I am.” 

He grins from ear to ear. “Good!” 

“Great,” she corrects. 

His smile softens as he looks at her. “Great,” he echoes gently. 

“Would the lady care for a dance?” a stranger asks as he approaches the duo, his eyes on Lucy. 

Natsu takes matters into his own hands and replies for her. “Nope! ’Cause she’s alllll mine!”

A quizzical look comes across the stranger’s face. “Yours… ?”

With ease, Natsu moves Lucy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her like a mythical dragon hoarding gold. He looks the stranger in the eye, as if posing a challenge that he dare try and take her from him. “Mine,” he practically growls, his chest rumbling against Lucy’s back. 

She merely laughs. “Not yet,” she corrects. 

His lips move to her right ear, ghosting over them. “Then lemme take you away and make you mine,” Natsu breathes in her ear so she is the only one who hears him. 

Lucy’s face immediately heats up. “N-Natsu!” 

He cracks up and hugs her tightly, resting his face where her right shoulder meets her neck. “You’re sooo easy to tease!” 

She puffs her cheeks out in a defiant manner. “I am not!” 

“Are, tooooo!” 

The duo is utterly oblivious to when the stranger does walk away, giving them their space. 

“Hey, Luce?” Natsu asks. 

“Yes?”

“Wanna take a stroll with me?”

“A stroll?” she muses. “To where?”

“We could go outside,” he offers. 

Lucy thinks for a moment. “It might be a little chilly out.”

“I’ll keep you warm,” he promises. 

“If you have someone fetch me a blanket I shall consider it…” she teases. 

Natsu’s face lights up. “Done!” 

x-X-x

So what if their personal guards are watching them take a stroll under the starry sky up above? As of now, neither of the two royals have a care in the world. They are currently walking in a lovely garden, feeling as though they are the only two existing in the moment. 

Lucy tightens her hold of the blanket around her, blocking out in chills. “I am glad you suggested this.” 

“I’m just full of bright ideas!” Natsu chuckles. 

With a smile on her face, Lucy twirls around to face him. She waits on him until he is standing directly in front of her. 

“Hiya,” he says softly. 

“Hello.” Then she notices his intent staring. “Is everything all right?”

“I really wanna…” Natsu admits, looking at her lips before returning his gaze to her eyes. “So don’t think that I don’t wanna…” 

“Although, your father did say I was off limits to you…” she begins, a thought occurring to her. “And you did make a promise to him…”

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbles. 

“He never did say you were off limits to me…” she points out. “And I never promised him anything…” 

Something sparks in his eyes. “Now just wha’ are you suggesting, Luce?”

“Oh, nothing…” she says coyly, batting her eyes just to tease him. “Nothing at all…” 

“Nothing at all, huh?” 

To return the favor, Lucy stands on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Nothing at all…” Then she strolls away as if nothing happened. 

“Wh-what?” Natsu blinks, coming back to his senses. “Luce!” 

In a teasing manner, she merely glances back over her left shoulder. Then she giggles and faces forward, only adding more distance between them. 

“Luce!” Natsu says, jogging after her.

x-X-x

As the guards watch from a distance, Gajeel huffs. “Doesn’t this feel like spying to anybody? Like, at all?”

Loke shrugs. “How else are we supposed to watch over them?”

“It’s not like we’re going to leave them alone with the bandit attack on Lucy and the planned assassination of Salamander,” Gray adds. 

“Just wait until Laxus hears what she did to protect the second prince,” Bickslow muses. 

“I’m sure he’ll be proud,” Evergreen says, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. “Her father on the other hand…”

“What about him?” Gray inquires. 

“Honestly, it’ll probably be best if he’s left out of the loop,” Bickslow replies. “He still thinks Lucy is some delicate flower of a princess.” 

Gray chuckles. “But she’s more than that.” 

Gajeel and Loke nod in agreement, recalling certain moments from their time with her. “Gihi, she’s something special if she likes Salamander,” Gajeel jests. 

“He’s certainly something,” Evergreen comments. 

Bickslow folds his arms across his chest. “Never would have pegged him for Lucy’s type.”

“We weren’t sure if Natsu could be someone’s type,” Loke admits in a jesting manner. 

“Then Lucy came along and changed all of that.” Gray pauses for a moment. “That idiot really cares for her…”

x-X-x

“Gotcha!” Natsu shouts triumphantly, having captured Lucy in his arms from behind.

She cannot do much to escape since her arms are trapped to her sides. The blanket works in Natsu’s favor because it ensures she stays in place. Getting a sturdy grip on her, he lifts her off of her feet and begins walking. 

“Put me”-Lucy laughs-“down.”

“Never!” Natsu carries her over to a large boulder and sits down, resting her on his lap. He nuzzles his face up to her, his breath warm on her exposed skin. “I don’t wantcha to go away…” 

Lucy is surprised he brought that subject up. “Go away?”

He does not look her in the eye as he speaks. “You’ll be leaving soon.”

“That cannot be helped. I will have to return to Fiore.” She nudges him with her shoulder. “I also have to break off my betrothment to the duke.”

“He better not cause you any trouble,” Natsu mutters. 

“I will be able to take care of myself if he tries anything.”

“That’s my girl.” 

“Besides, breaking off my betrothment to him is important to me.”

Natsu perks up, clearly interested in what else she has to say. 

“There is someone else-someone better-for me. I suppose it is a crazy thing to say because we met not all that long ago.” Lucy’s lips curve upwards in a smile. “But I already care about him. He is funny and caring. Endearing and thoughtful–”

“Dashing and handsome I bet,” Natsu adds. 

She playfully rolls her eyes. “I believe he will help me rule my people and be a wonderful king. I have a feeling he will help me raise my children and be a wonderful father to them. I am more than sure he will love me and treat me as Lucy.”

Natsu is all sorts of choked up by the time she finishes speaking. He swallows hard before speaking. “He adores you. He absolutely adores you. You’re the sunshine in his day and light of his life. You’re everything he’s been looking for…”

Happiness blooms in Lucy’s chest at the words spilling from his mouth. The very mouth she is trying her hardest to resist. 

“You’re gentle, but you have a certain streak to you that even he doesn’t wanna mess with,” Natsu continues. “Sometimes you’re too stubborn for your own good, but he likes that about you. Shows off your personality.” He smiles at her. “You’re still his woodland fairy after all–”

“Just kiss already!” a voice shouts from out of view. 

The duo jumps, slightly flabbergasted they have an audience watching them. 

Natsu bounces back first with a chuckle. “Can’t leave ’em hanging.” He kisses the edge of her mouth, just missing her lips with his own pair. He pulls back, surprised by his own actions of what he almost did. “I-I promised my dad…” 

“But I made no such promises to him.” As the blanket falls off of her shoulders, Lucy cups his cheeks in her hands and firmly presses her against his. The last time they kissed like this was previous nights ago and it has been long overdue. 

Natsu instantly falls for the kiss, eyes fluttering shut. He secures the blanket around Lucy so she remains warm and they can continue kissing. He works their warm mouths together, their lips moving in sync. 

They remain like this until Lucy pulls back, refilling her lungs with air. 

“Wow…” Natsu breathes, relishing in the moment that just happened. 

She giggles at his reaction. “Wow indeed.” 

“You’ve gotten bolder,” he comments. 

“Perhaps I have learned a thing or two from someone.” 

“Huh, wonder who that could be…” Natsu jests with a wink. 

Lucy takes a deep breath to calm her nerves for what she is about to say. “Natsu?”

“Yeah?”

“I…” She inhales deeply through her nose, trying to get over her nerves. 

Natsu smiles, adoration in his eyes. “I love you, too, Luce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: As promised, a drunk/protective Natsu :D And since I needed some NaLu fluff, I ended up writing some :D I’m pretty sure the one who shouted for them to kiss was Bickslow (wouldn’t be Loke at all haha). And I do apologize for the delay! Life has been rather busy!!
> 
> A/N Part 2: OHAYOCON WAS SO MUCH FUN. OMG. I really enjoyed myself! Best Ohayocon yet for me! And now that I’m back I was able to update, woo~ 
> 
> A/N Part 3: Just so share some joy of mine, two Thursdays ago (on Pre Ohayocon Day for me) my boyfriend had my friends and my boss work together behind my back. Cute/romantic story short, he proposed and we’re engaged now! So that was a great way to kick off Ohayocon for me!! :D


	37. Chapter 37

Lucy feels graced with luck since Evergreen and Bickslow have given her alone time now that the ball has ended. Otherwise, they would know about Natsu sneaking into her temporary bedchamber for a little visit. The two are currently lounging on the bed, her snuggled up to him in his warm and comforting embrace. Some candles are still lit to provide lighting in the spacious room. Everything feels right in the world in this moment. 

“Did you have fun at the ball, Luce?” Natsu inquires, creating a form of small talk with her. He toys with a strand of her golden hair that is down and free.

“I did indeed,” she replies, and glances up at him with a small smile. “Did you?” 

He nuzzles the top of her head with his chin in an affectionate manner. “Of course! I gotta spend it with you after all.” 

“Because that is the best way to spend one’s time,” she jests, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey, you’re worth it. You’re always worth it. Don’t ever think that you’re not.” Natsu’s lips barely ghost her forehead and he drops his voice to an endearing whisper. “You’re worth my time, Luce. Always. I wouldn’t wanna spend another minute any other way.” 

She moves her head forward just so she can quickly peck the tip of his nose. “Thank you, Natsu. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

A comfortable silence falls over the two. It is only ruined when the door to the bedchamber bursts open. Reacting instantly, Natsu holds Lucy lightly, as if to protect her from whatever is happening. 

“Have you seen”-Gray’s eyes land on the second prince-“Natsu… ?” he finishes lamely. 

“Nope,” Natsu denies quickly with the shake of his head. “Not here.” He shoos Gray away with a free hand. “Go look somewhere else, Ice Princess. Buh-bye!” 

After shutting the door behind him with a foot, Gray firmly crosses his arms over his chest. His eyes never leave his charge. “How did you manage to get in here exactly? You were last seen in your room. In fact, I dropped you off there. And there’s no way you could have left because no one saw you in the hallway.”

“But here I am,” Natsu cackles with a sly grin, slightly proud of himself for what he did. 

“How?” Gray presses. “How could you possibly have sneaked out?”

“Because I’m awesome,” Natsu snorts. 

Lucy playfully whacks his chest in a light manner. “There is no need to be so cocky now.” 

“Don’t make me get Evergreen…” Gray threatens. “Or Erza…”

Natsu’s face turns ashen. He knows Evergreen will be protective of Lucy and hurt him if he ever laid an unwanted hand on her. On the other hand, Erza will surely have his head for being caught with her even if they are doing nothing wrong.

“You have to the count of three…” Gray warns, narrows his gaze.

He begins to speak quickly. “My balcony. Scaled the wall. Her balcony. The end.” 

Gray’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “You scaled the wall?!” 

“It wasn’t the first time!” Natsu says to defend himself. “I’ve gotten good at it!” 

Gray’s jaw practically drops open. “Wh-what?!” 

“Surprise…” Lucy adds to take away the stress of the situation. 

Inhaling deeply to calm his nerves, Gray attempts to relax. “You–”

“I’ve done it since before Luce came here,” Natsu begins. “It gives me a chance to have alone time and not just stay in my room. Don’t worry, I’ve always taken precautions and wore a hood or something to disguise myself. Even at night.” 

Gray thinks for a moment. He opens his mouth, but closes it before he manages to say a single word. 

“Wait, why did you check on me in the first place?” Natsu inquires. 

“I had a question,” Gray replies. 

“Well then, are you gonna ask it?”

Gray’s eyes flicker between the two relaxing in the bed before he shakes his head. “I guess it can wait until morning.” Then he looks at Lucy and gives her a short nod. “Sleep tight.” 

“Good night,” she says. 

Spinning on his heels, Gray turns around and opens the door. He steps out into the hallway and looks at Natsu. “You better be in your room when I come to wake you up. Or I’ll mention to Erza and Evergreen that you’re probably in here.” 

“Aye, sir!” Natsu says, hoping there is no fear in his voice. 

With that, Gray shuts the door and leaves the two alone. 

“Just make sure you do not get too tired to scale that wall,” Lucy teases. 

“Trust me, I’m wide awake now.” 

She giggles. “I can only imagine.” 

“Just lemme know when you start getting sleepy and I’ll head back to my room.” 

“Is that so?” Lucy snuggles up to Natsu, pleased that he is naturally warm in body temperature. He does make an excellent person to cuddle with when it is cold out. On the other hand, he might not be as pleasant when it is hot out. 

Realizing what she is reasoning, she blushes. She is not even betrothed to him yet she is already thinking about sharing a bed with him! 

“Hey, what’s up?” Natsu inquires, noticing her blush. 

“Nothing,” she quickly says. 

He pokes her cheek with a finger. “Are you sure you don’t wanna talk about it?”

“I am positive.” 

“Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“In that case…” A hand of his finds its way to her stomach and he begins to tickle her. 

“N-Natsu!” she giggles. “Stop it!” 

“I will if you tell me!”

Lucy kicks her legs and squirms, but to no avail. “I y-yield!” 

Now that she is red in the face, Natsu lets up. “Are you gonna talk for real?”

Wheezing to catch her breath, she holds up a finger to signal she needs a moment. When she returns to normal, Lucy closes her eyes while she speaks to help with her embarrassment. “I have strong feelings for you. I really do. Even after the short amount of time we have spent together. I care for you. And I cannot wait for the day when we can truly be together.”

“Argh, why did I agree that I’d leave you?!” he groans dramatically. “Now that you said that, I don’t wanna leave you!”

“You shall see me tomorrow,” she points out. “You have the morning to look forward to.” 

Natsu frowns. “Yeah, but that means I’ll sleep alone tonight… And so will you…” 

She giggles at his childish behavior. “I have slept alone many nights before. I am more than sure I shall survive another. And I am sure you will as well.” 

“But I don’t like it anymore,” he whines. 

“Should we have a future together–”

“When we have one,” Natsu corrects without a second thought. 

She smiles before she continues speaking. “When we have a future together, we shall no longer have to worry about being alone at night.” 

“Or asleep,” he chuckles. 

Her face heats up in an instant. “Natsu!” She whacks his chest. “That was not funny!” 

Despite her words, he is laughing. “Oh, c’mon. It kinda was.” 

With a huff, Lucy flips onto her right side so her back is towards him. A silent treatment should do him good. 

“Aww, Luce.” 

As punishment, she does not acknowledge him. She does not even harrumph in response. 

“Luce?” Natsu asks warily, scooting a tad bit closer to her. 

She shows no sign that she heard him.

“H-hey, Lucy?”

She finally glances over her shoulder. It is the first time he has called her by her real name in days. In fact, she cannot recall when he started using Luce in the first place. Now able to see his face, she can see he is genuinely worried. 

“I was only joking…” he begins. “I didn’t mean to step in a boundary of yours. Er, I’m still learning those as we go…” 

Resuming her old position, she is once again on her back. “I suppose there is much time to learn about one another.” 

Natsu cracks a grin. “Your head is probably gonna hurt after you learn more about me.” 

“Then it is a good thing I am always up for a challenge.” 

Time passes and soon enough, Lucy is drowsy with sleep. Her eyelids feel heavy, but she is determined to stay awake for as long as she can before Natsu goes on his way. 

“I think it’s time I got going,” Natsu says gently. 

“Then I shall walk you out to the balcony,” she says. “That is the least I can do.” 

Natsu boops her nose with a finger. “Hey, you stay in bed. It’s gotten colder outside and I don’t wantcha to freeze. And I’ll blow out the candles while I’m at it.” 

She smiles at his thoughtfulness. “Thank you.” 

With that, he gets out of the bed and tucks Lucy under the blankets. Then he caresses a cheek with his fingers in a gentle manner. “Sweet dreams, Luce.” 

“Until morning, Natsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Y’all got some NaLu fluff with this chapter :3 Can you tell I’m in a good mood? XD And next chapter will be a wee bit longer than usual to make up for my lack of updating :P
> 
> A/N Part 2: Psssst. In case y’all didn’t know, I have a Tumblr! Feel free to follow me on there :) I’m always up for new followers and following back! The username is the same one I have on here: RayreeAnne
> 
> A/N Part 3: In all seriousness, how many of y’all would wanna read this as a published book? Some plot points would stay the same while others would change. Things would go more in depth too. I have my own characters to use as well. Like Elvina would Lucy, Owen would be Natsu, and so on. MTAP is my plot, but I am using someone else’s characters for the sake of writing FT fanfic. I’m curious since it seems like a lotta y’all have been asking about me publishing with the recent chapters!


	38. Chapter 38

Lucy wakes up to someone poking her left cheek. From lying on her right side, she peeks open her left eye to find Natsu. He is kneeling on the floor, but resting his upper torso on the bed. He is keeping his distance just in case she is not a morning person. 

He smiles at her. “G’morning, Luce!” 

“Good morning,” she mumbles, still in the process of waking up. 

“I was thinking that we could have breakfast and go out riding. Whaddya say?” 

Lucy sits up, the blankets pooling around her waist. “I like the sound of that very much so.” 

“Great!” With much energy, Natsu jumps to his feet. “Okay! Get dressed and we can get started!” 

“Are the others awake already?” she inquires, rubbing her eyes. 

He nods. “The guys are making sure breakfast will be ready by the time you’re downstairs.” 

“I will not take long,” she assures him as she gets out of the bed, stepping her bare feet onto the floor.

“Great!” With that, Natsu walks over to the lounging area and plops down on a couch to face her. He remains upright and only takes up a single pace with his hands resting on his lap. It seems as though he does not have a single care in the world. 

Making sure she is seeing what she thinks she is seeing, Lucy blinks a couple of times. “Natsu?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting on you, weirdo. What’s it look like I’m doing, hm?”

“But I have to change…” she says, motioning down to herself. “And you are here…”

“Oh, right.” So he closes his eyes so he can give her privacy. 

Frowning, Lucy grabs a pillow from the bed and throws it at him as hard as she can. 

It hits him right in the face and falls onto his lap. Natsu looks at her with surprise, shocked she actually did that to him. “Did you… just throw that at me… ?” he questions.

She plants her hands firmly on her hips. “Of course! Do you expect me to change with you in here?” 

A devious glint appears in his eyes. “You just declared war with this prince, princess. Prepare yourself!” 

Lucy’s eyes grow wide as he races for her, pillow in hand. She grabs another pillow to defend herself before he can strike her down. She even hops into the bed and stands on it so she has a height advantage. “S-stop it!” she says, unable to hide the amusement in her voice. “I have to get ready!” 

“After I destroy you!” He swings the pillow around, but misses her shins as she steps back. “Then I’ll leave!” 

She moves backwards even more as he hops onto the bed to join her, not minding his shoes are stepping on the blankets. “You do not stand a chance against me!” Lucy taunts. “Your skills are no match for-Eep!” Not realizing how close she is to the edge of the bed, she steps back too far and falls off. 

Fear flashes in Natsu’s eyes. “Luce!” 

Her feet crumple beneath her and she falls to the floor, not moving at all.

“Lucy!” As quickly as he can, he abandons the pillow he has and scrambles over to her. He cradles her in his lap, checking her over. “Lucy, answer me!” 

She wearily looks up at him. “Natsu, I”-she bops his face with the pillow still in her hand-“win.”

He blinks once. Twice. His lips part open slightly, but not a single sound comes out. 

She giggles at his reaction. “And the victory goes to–” Her words are cut off when she starts laughing up a storm due to the fingers tickling her sides. “Ssstop it!” 

“Never!” he cackles, not relenting in the slightest. He is showing her no mercy for the little stunt she pulled on him.

“Please!” she sputters. 

He eases up a little bit. “What was that?”

“Please,” she huffs. “No more.” 

“Hm, I don’t think so!” He continues to tickle her. “Not after what you made me go through!” Natsu only does stop when her face is bright red in color. 

Her chest heaves as she tries catching her breath. For good measure, she grabs the pillow she let go of during the tickle attack and attempts to whacks Natsu upside the head with it.

However, his reflexes are too good and he catches it before it hits him. He tosses it onto the bed just to make sure she cannot use it against him a third time. Then he leans down to smooch her forehead. “I’ll wait for you outside of the room while you change. See you soon, Luce.” 

x-X-x

After breakfast, Lucy, Natsu, Evergreen, and Gray are the ones outside riding this time. The three other guards opted out for remaining at the castle until the others returned. 

“Wow, it’s a lot different now that Loke isn’t here!” Natsu comments as they trot through a field towards the forest.

“Is that because he is not constantly talking to me?” Lucy giggles. 

“We can actually hear ourselves think for once,” Gray teases. 

“He really is horrible,” Evergreen groans. “All he ever does is flirts with any female in sight.” 

“Evergreen, one of these days he shall realize he has no chance with you,” Lucy comments. 

Gray chuckles. “Salamander doesn’t call him Sir Flirtsalot for nothing.”

“You got that right!” Natsu agrees.

“I don’t think there’s anyone like him back in Crocus,” Evergreen muses. “Or even all of Fiore for that matter.”

Lucy nods. “Agreed.”

“Hey, Luce!” Natsu says with excitement. “Wanna see me do a trick–”

“No!” she immediately replies. Of course, she remember how she felt the first time she saw him perform a trick on Ember. 

“I bet you won’t be able to do it for as long as me,” Gray says, goading him on. 

“Oh, c’mon, Luce!” Natsu begs. “I gotta do it now to prove Ice Princess wrong!” 

“Neither of you two shall be doing tricks in my presence!” she affirms. 

“Does it count if you look the other way?” Gray asks. 

“Or close your eyes?” Natsu adds. 

Instead, Lucy rolls her eyes. “You two are such children.” 

“And you want to marry one of them?” Evergreen asks, just poking at her for fun. 

Hoping she is not blushing too hard, Lucy seals her lips because she knows she has no chance of defending herself. 

Gray cracks up. “Good point, Evergreen!” 

“Hey, at least she wants to marry me, Ice Princess!” Natsu points out. “Nobody’s lined up for you!” 

Lucy laughs at that, making Natsu feel proud of himself for being the reason why. 

“I just haven’t found the right one yet,” Gray mumbles. 

“Perhaps you never will,” Lucy teases. 

He feigns insult, holding one hand over his heart. “Ouch! Although, I’m plenty busy babysitting this guy”-he jerks his head Natsu’s direction-“so I guess I don’t have time for love.” 

“Not my fault you scare everybody away with how ugly your mug is,” Natsu jests, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. 

Gray rolls his eyes. “And Lucy has got to be blind for liking your face for whatever reason.” 

“I object!” she says to defend herself. 

Evergreen cracks up. “You two should have seen some of the suitors her father tried setting her up with.” 

Lucy shudders, recalling two certain dukes. “Some were worse than others. Everlue and Sawarr Junelle were the worst of all.”

“It’s like she turned to stone as soon as she saw them,” Evergreen comments. 

“They were not very pleasant encounters…”

“Whelp, at least you don’t hafta worry about that anymore!” Natsu says, being positive. 

She sends a smile his way. “True.” 

Suddenly, Luna rears on her hind legs and whinnies loudly. Lucy is quick to react to the change and manages to stay in the saddle. 

“Lucy!” Evergreen shouts, halting her own horse in place. 

Luna lowers all four hooves onto the ground and firmly stomps in place, throwing her head all around. Luckily, Lucy keeps a hold of the reins in her hands. “Easy girl,” she says in a soothing voice, trying to keep calm. She looks down, hoping to see whatever is clearly starling the mare. She happens to spot something dark and slender in the grass by Luna’s front right hoof. 

Lucy can only watch in horror as the snake bares its fangs and sinks them into the flesh above her hoof. The mare whinnies again and takes off, trying to escape the little pest. Lucy lurches in the saddle, but stays put instead of falling to the ground. 

“Lucy!” Natsu is already urging Ember to follow after them. Of course, Gray and Evergreen giving chase as well. 

Trying her best, Lucy tries coaxing Luna to slow down from her galloping speed. Unfortunately, pulling at the reins is doing nothing. Even using gentle words has no affect on her. 

Ember is fast by all means, but Luna is still holding the lead. If anything, she is slowly adding distance from her and the others. Lucy’s mind races. A fall might lead to serious injury. She is highly doubtful any one of the others could offer assistance in some way. All she can really do is stay on and wait for Luna to calm down. 

“Hold on, Lucy!” Gray shouts from somewhere behind her. 

“Whoa, Luna,” Lucy says as she keeps at pulling at the reins. “Easy, girl.”

However, the mare is still trying to put more distance between herself and the snake. 

“Easy, girl,” Lucy continues. “Easy does it now.”

As if by some miracle, Luna’s gait begins to slow down. The others catch up and now all four horses are standing around together. 

Even though he did none of the running, Natsu is panting. “Are you okay, Luce?” he asks, his voice laced with worry. 

She nods. “I am fine. Trust me.” 

Evergreen sighs in relief. “At least you didn’t panic.”

Something dawns on Lucy and she gasps. “A snake startled her before it bit her. Are there venomous snakes in these parts?”

“None at all,” Gray assures her.

Evergreen chuckles. “Of course, you’re worried about the horse and not yourself.”

“A snake did not bite me,” Lucy points out, patting Luna’s right shoulder with her hand. “Besides–”

A deep horn sounds off in the distance, coming in the direction of the castle. Both Natsu and Gray look towards it. 

“What’s wrong?” Evergreen inquires. 

“Something’s going on,” Natsu says. 

“What?” Lucy asks, feeling left out of the loop. 

“We have to go back to the castle,” Gray urges. “Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a wee bit longer than usual to make up for my lack of updating :P But y’all got more NaLu fluff to start off the chapter :3 And because I mentioned Everlue and Sawarr, that totally knocks them out from being the duke Lucy is betrothed to! Jussst saying… But now y’all getta learn what happens next in the next chapter! *cue evil laughter*


	39. Chapter 39

When the group arrives at the stable, Gajeel, Loke, and Bickslow are waiting for them. 

“What’s going on?” Natsu asks as he dismounts from Ember. 

“We gotta get Bunny Girl to the throne room,” Gajeel replies. “Now.” 

“Why’s that?” Evergreen inquires. 

“The calvary has arrived,” Loke replies, beginning to usher Lucy towards the palace.

She inhales quickly. So Juvia did receive the letter she wrote. And now she is here. It seems surreal after all that has happened during Lucy’s stay in Draconia since Natsu first found her in the forest. 

Because Lucy is wearing the attire with pants, she does not have to worry about holding the skirt of her gown as she runs. 

“Wait for us!” Gray shouts as the others race to catch up with her. 

“There’s no way she’s going to do that!” Bickslow laughs.

Her mind is an absolute whirlwind. Juvia and some guards are here in Draconia. Then she will be off to visit the duke to just to tell him she is breaking of their betrothment. Afterwards, she will return to Crocus to speak with her father. She has a plan and tends to keep to it. 

Just as her boots pound against the ground, her heart is pounding away in her chest. She is a complete bundle of emotions right now. From surprised to anxious to excited and cheerful. 

Lucy ignores the looks she and the others are receiving as they make their way through the castle. The double doors to the throne room are already open and no one wastes time rushing inside. They all come short when they take in the scene. 

Her eyes grow wide as Lucy takes everything in. Many Fiore guards are mixed in with important people to her. Laxus and Freed are standing next to Juvia and Levy. Jude is mingling with Igneel and Zeref. 

“Everyone…” Lucy whispers. The entire room is silent so everyone hears her. 

“Lucy!” Jude shouts, making his way over to her. “Lucy!” 

“F-Father!” Leaving the others she entered the room with, she rushes over to him to meet his embrace. 

He holds her close to him, even smooching the top of her golden head. “Lucy! You are all right!” 

“That I am, Father.” 

Jude holds her back by the shoulders to look her over. “I have been so worried about you since Laxus and Freed returned to Crocus with the news of what happened. And then Juvia received a letter from you explaining things.” 

“But why are you here?” Lucy inquires. “I specified for Juvia to come with guards and a spare horse for me.” 

He gives her an incredulous look before smiling softly. “Why would I not? You are my daughter after all! My only daughter! You are mine and Layla’s pride!” Then Jude sighs softly, his shoulder sagging down slightly. “When Laxus and Freed informed me of what occurred, I thought I truly did lose you. I feared I lost my entire world…” 

Lucy grows a little misty eyed at his words. “Father…”

“I recalled our last exchange we had and realized that the moment was not our best moment,” he continues. “It was far from anything good really. But I did hold onto it because I was afraid that it would be my last memory of you.”

“But it is not,” she points out. “In fact, we are making a new one right now.” 

Without a word, Jude smiles down at her and hugs her tightly once more. “My precious Lucy…” he whispers just for her to hear. 

When the duo breaks apart from their embrace, Jude looks her up and down. “By the way, what are you wearing?” 

Lucy toys with the hem of her blouse. “They are still clothes, Father.” 

“They are not suitable for a princess.” 

“They are plenty suitable for me,” she affirms. 

Jude’s eyes grow wide with surprise. He did not expect her to react in such a manner. “Lucy?”

She takes a calming breath before speaking. “I have realized things during my stay here in Draconia. I have learned.” She holds her head high as she looks her father in the eye. “I wish”-she realizes she wants to change her wording to show how serious she is-“I will break off my betrothment to the duke you gave away my hand to.” 

He looks absolutely bewildered. “Wh-what? You dare–”

“I do,” Lucy interrupts, holding her ground. “I will choose for myself. I want someone I can trust and believe in. I want someone to help me rule the people of Fiore and be a wonderful king. I want someone to help me raise our children and be a marvelous father to them I want someone to love me and treat me as Lucy.”

Even though he is standing somewhere behind her, Lucy is able to picture Natsu clearly in her mind even right down to his signature grin. “And I know who I want.” 

Jude blinks in surprise. “Y-you do?” He glances over at Zeref. “But we tried when the two of you were younger. That did not work.” 

Softly giggling, she turns to look at Natsu. “That might be so, but Zeref does have a younger brother.” She even holds out a hand, signaling for him to come over. 

With a subtle nudge from Gray, he walks forward with a smile as his eyes never leave Lucy. Surprise comes across his face and his eyes grow wide when he trips over his own two feet and falls to the floor. 

“That idiot…” Gray mumbles to himself, a hand to his face. 

Natsu is quick to get back on his feet and close the distance until he is standing right by Lucy’s side. He takes her hand in his, twining their fingers together. “Hiya.”

“This one?” Jude inquires with disbelief. “This is the one you want?” 

“I do,” Lucy replies firmly. 

Natsu gives her hand a good squeeze. “I do, too.” 

Jude glances over at Igneel, his questioning look saying more than words can. 

“She clearly sees something in him!” he jests with a shrug. 

“And he sees his world in her,” Zeref adds. 

Gajeel nods in agreement. “Ain’t that the truth?” 

“Father,” Lucy says to gain his attention. 

Jude looks back at her. “Yes?”

“I am positive. There is no one else I would rather have.” 

Jude looks back and forth between the two of them before his eyes rest on his daughter. “So be it.”

“So be it?” Natsu echoes. Then his face lights up with a grin and he looks at Lucy. “So be it!” 

She is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet before she throws her arms around his chest to hug him. She is laughing just from the happiness she is feeling in this moment in time. 

He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his forehead against hers. “So be it,” he whispers affectionately. Then he wastes no time seeking her lips with his own to kiss her. 

Igneel spreads his arms out in a grand manner. “Let’s hear it for future union Princess Lucy and Prince Natsu!” 

Everyone in the room sounds together in clapping, whistling, and shouting. Some are easily louder than others. 

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu seem to be in their own little world. They are solely focused on one another. When their lips break apart, he is staring into her eyes. “I love you.” 

She cannot stop the smile from growing on her face. “I love you, too.” 

x-X-x

By the afternoon, those traveling out of Draconia are all set for their journey. Many have gathered outside the palace’s front doors as a goodbye party. Currently, Lucy is with Juvia and Levy as she says goodbye to Natsu and his guards. The seven have since mingled and gotten to know one another. 

“So I guess we’ll be seeing you two down the road,” Gray comments. 

Juvia nods eagerly. “And Juvia will be excited until we meet again, Gray!” It is quite obvious to everyone except Gray that she is completely smitten with him. Since she first laid eyes on him in the throne room, she fell head over heels for him. 

He scratches the back of his head. “Okay then…” 

“Are you all right?” Levy inquires, looking up at Gajeel who has not stopped staring at her. “You haven’t said a single word at all.”

“You’re… so… short,” he deadpans.

She blinks. “Uh, thank you for pointing out the obvious.” 

“But she’s more than that,” Loke says, trying to win Levy over. “She is graceful and–”

“That’s enough,” Gajeel grunts. “Leave the poor shrimp alone.” 

“Shrimp?” Levy bristles. “Shrimp?” 

Gajeel smirks down at her. “Gihi, yeah. You’re a shrimp.” Mischievousness glints in his eyes. “I’m gonna call ya Shrimp from now on.” 

She gasps and looks at Lucy. “How are you possibly friends with him?” 

She merely shrugs. “He calls me Bunny Girl for some odd reason.” 

“Hey, Luce,” Natsu says. 

She smiles at the affectionate nickname. “Yes?” 

“Do you want me to visit you soon? Just lemme know whenever and I’ll be right over.” 

“And we’ll tag along to make sure he doesn’t cause trouble,” Gray comments. “Well, too much at least…” 

“I would love that,” Lucy says. “But don’t make it a priority. I’m sure you have things to do here.” 

“It’s nothing compared to you,” he says earnestly. 

“Easy, lover boy,” Gajeel says, slapping him on the back “Give her some space.” 

“You’ll see her again,” Loke assures him. “We’ll all see her again.” 

“And then you can officially ask her to marry you,” Gray points out. “Again.” 

“Again?” Juvia and Levy both ask in unison. 

Natsu’s eyes practically shine with delight. “Oh, yeah! Good point, Ice Princess!” 

“Wait, what does he mean by that, Lu?” Levy inquires. “Again.” 

She nods. “Again. But it will be able to give him a proper answer next time. After all, I will no longer be betrothed to the duke.” 

Juvia clasps her hands together. “And the two of you will have a happily ever after!” she squeals with delight. 

Natsu grins. “I like the sound of that.” 

“As do I,” Lucy agrees. 

Laxus approaches the group. “Lucy, it’s time to get going.” 

She frowns at his words, but knows the moment is inevitable. She looks at Natsu once more. “Perhaps I will send you a letter requesting your presence in Fiore.” 

The others dissipate just so the two royals can have a moment to themselves. 

“And as soon as I get it, I’ll be right over,” Natsu says. “You can count on that.” 

“Do you promise?”

“Promise.” Then he steps forward to hug her tightly, tucking his face against her neck “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“At least you will not have to wait long until we see each other again.” 

“I’m still gonna miss you, Luce.” 

Her heart squeezes. Of course, she will miss him as well. She can only hope speaking with the duke will be swift and easy. That way, she can be reunited with Natsu again. “Natsu?” 

He pulls his head back to look at her. “Yeah?”

She stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips against his. “I shall see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Because I’m working on Elvina, it’s kinda hard keeping the storylines straight. Even with the first sentence I typed Elvina instead of Lucy XD It’s also different because these two kingdoms like each other while in Elvina they don’t! 
> 
> A/N Part 2: Tadahhhhhh! That’s the end… of Part 1 :P Part 2 will deal more so of Lucy in her kingdom and some other things. I got plans! And some of y’all might not like ’em! Chapter 40 will be the start of the next part, just so I can keep everything together. Makes things easier. Until the next chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

Lucy and the others are nearly back in Crocus after attempting to visit the duke to break off the betrothment. It turns out that he traveled to the capital city after Lucy did not arrive to visit, thinking he mixed things up somehow. Now, days later of traveling the kingdom, the group is nearly home. 

“Are you eager to be back in Crocus?” Jude inquires. 

Lucy tears her gaze from the window to look at him. It is just the two of them inside the carriage. “I am.” 

He smiles softly at her. “We all have missed you.” 

“And I have missed everyone. Truth be told, they were a driving force for me to return home while I was in Draconia.” 

“Although, it seems you had fun while there,” Jude muses. 

At the thought of the friendships she made in the other kingdom, she smiles. “Indeed.” 

“And Natsu. That Natsu.” Jude chuckles. “I thought Zeref was a better for you than Natsu. We should have tried pairing you with him from the start!” 

Lucy laughs at a memory. “From the start? When the Dragneel family visited when I was a child, the very first thing Natsu told me was that I was ugly!” 

Jude laughs along with her. “You were not happy at all with him.” 

“He had more interest in running around the garden than speaking to me!”

“Zeref at least tried striking up conversations with you.” 

“But even then we did not click like everyone had hopes for.” 

“Things have worked out now though. You and Natsu both want to marry one another. That will be great for Fiore and Draconia.” 

Lucy nods in agreement. “Life can be a funny thing…” 

x-X-x

As the carriages and riders on horses are making their way through Crocus, the people are cheering. Their princess has finally returned home after being gone in another kingdom. When the carriage comes to a top in front of the castle, Lucy wastes no time waiting for someone. She opens it herself and steps out, looking up at her home.

Soon enough, she finds herself surrounded by Juvia, Levy, and the Thunder Legion. 

“Shall Juvia prepare a hot bath for you?” she inquires. “You can unwind from the journey.” 

“Thank you, Juvia,” Lucy says. “I would like that very much, but I need to meet with the duke–”

“Go ahead and relax, Lucy,” Jude says. “I will entertain our guest in the meantime.” 

“And that means”-Levy links arms with Lucy–“I get you!” 

Lucy giggles. “If you insist.” Then she remembers something. “Oh, my bag–” She stops talking when she sees Bickslow has the single bag in a hand. Someone in Draconia was kind enough to pack away Lucy’s clothes before she left. 

Bickslow lifts it up, just to confirm he is holding it. “Already got it. I’ll drop it off in your room.” 

“Thank you,” Lucy says, and looks at each member of the Thunder Legion before stopping at Laxus. “I hope to speak with you all later.” 

He nods. “Of course.” 

Then Lucy looks at Levy. “Lead the way.”

“Evergreen, you watch over Lucy this time,” Laxus instructs. “I don’t think any of us could handle their girl time.” 

“Consider it done,” she chuckles. After taking the bag from Bickslow, she walks after the trio heading towards the castle.

“Juvia, why did you not come with guards and an extra horse as I requested in the letter?” Lucy asks as they walk along. She has not had the chance to ask her question until now. 

“Laxus and Freed arrived at the castle before Lucy’s letter did,” she begins. “Everyone was in a major panic after that. There were hopes that Evergreen or Bickslow happened to find Lucy before a bandit did. But there was no way of knowing.” 

“The news spread quickly throughout the castle,” Levy continues. “King Jude was already preparing a search party for you with extra reinforcements. He planned on going along as well even though some others disagreed. They wanted him to stay in Crocus.” 

Juvia nods. “Then the next morning, a messenger from the royal court of Draconia arrived with Lucy’s letter. After Juvia read it, Juvia immediately took it to King Jude. Knowing Lucy was safe and sound, King Jude decided to still go along and travel to Draconia.” 

“Then Laxus and Freed did not have long to rest from their journey,” Lucy comments. 

“Laxus got the needed treatment for his injury and rested,” Levy assures her. “He was very adamant about taking the trip in the morning even before your letter arrived.”

“No one dared stop Laxus!” Juvia adds. 

Lucy has no trouble believing that. “I can imagine so.” A thought comes to her. “But how did my lady-in-waiting and a castle archive keeper manage to come along?”

“Because we’re your friends!” the duo replies in unison. 

Feeling touched, Lucy smiles. “And I could not ask for better!” 

x-X-x

After her hot bath, Lucy is certainly feeling refreshed. She is back in typical attire worthy of being a princess. She and Juvia both enter her bedchamber to find Levy and Evergreen waiting for them. 

“Lucy, what is this?” Evergreen inquires, turning to face her and holding up a black piece of clothing. 

She is certainly surprised to see she has Natsu’s tunic. “Where did you get that?”

“I was emptying your bag and found it packed away,” she replies. 

Lucy smiles softly. “Is that so?” She walks over to Evergreen and takes the tunic from her, holding it in her arms. She hugs it, making up for who it is replacing. 

“Is that a man’s tunic, Lu?” Levy inquires with a sly grin. 

“Perhaps,” she replies. 

Juvia sighs dreamily. “Speaking of man, that Gray sure is something else…” 

“So is that Gajeel,” Levy scoffs. “He called me short!” 

“But you are short,” Evergreen says. 

“He didn’t have to go and call me Shrimp.” She huffs and crosses her arms under her chest. “Shrimp. Of all things. A shrimp!” 

“Gray never gave Juvia a cute nickname…” she mumbles.

Lucy thinks of what Natsu calls her. It will be odd not hearing him say it. Actually, it will be odd not having him around. It feels as though something is missing since he is not with her. 

“Are you all right, Lu?” Levy asks, noticing her being quiet. 

“I miss him,” she admits. “I miss the others, too. But I miss him the most.” 

She does not need to mention names for them to know who she is referring to. 

“You guys will be reunited in no time,” Evergreen assures her. “Once we get rid of Duke What’s-his-face, you’ll be in the clear.” 

Lucy grins. “Speaking of him, has there been any news about him?” 

“No one has come here and requested your presence to see him if that is what you mean,” Levy replies. 

Lucy becomes hopeful she will not have to see him at all. Once he leaves, she can write to Natsu saying the duke will no longer be a problem. Then everything should be smooth sailing from there. 

“So what now?” Juvia inquires. 

Still holding the tunic, Lucy sits down on her bed. “I am not entirely sure.” She thinks for a moment when something comes to her. “The bandits!” 

The three others become alarmed. “What about the bandits?” Evergreen inquires. 

“I need to speak with my father about the matter,” she replies. “No one is sure who hired them

Having been out of the loop, both Juvia and Levy look alarmed. “What?” they ask in alarm. 

“While in Draconia, I learned the group of bandits who attacked the Thunder Legion and I were hired to kill me,” Lucy explains. “Someone has put a bounty out on my head. The reason is unknown.” 

“Isn’t there anyone who could say who hired the bandits?” Levy asks. 

“The leader of the bandits killed himself before there was a chance he could be questioned,” Lucy replies. “He was the only one who would know the face of the one who hired him.” 

“A dead end,” Juvia breathes. 

Lucy nods. 

The bedchamber falls silent. 

“We’ll figure it out, Lucy,” Evergreen assures. “It might take time, but we will discover who intended to cause you harm. And I am sure people from Draconia are more than willing to assist us.” 

“That is guarantee,” Lucy says. 

“And then Lucy and Natsu can have their happily ever after!” Juvia cheers. 

Suddenly, there is a knock on one of the doors that leads into the bedchamber.

“Come in!” Lucy says. 

A castle worker opens a door and steps inside. He looks at Lucy. “The duke has requested your presence, Princess Lucy.” 

Leaving the tunic on her bed, Lucy stands and mentally prepares herself to meet the duke she originally was to marry. “I shall be down.” 

With a quick nod of his head, the worker leaves the room and closes the door behind him. 

“Are you sure about this, Lu?” Levy asks. 

“I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: This was a filler chapter :P But some things were explained! And the duke will be coming up!! :D Stay tuned! 
> 
> A/N Part 2: SO I GOT AROUND TO POSTING THE 40TH CHAPTER TO THIS FIC. LIKE WOW. I want to thank you guys so much for all the love this fic has received so far. There are 210 Kudos and close to 30 Bookmarks! Gah, that’s so awesome!! :D


	41. Chapter 41

{For those of you who don’t know, after my last MTAP update I had been dealing with someone in an ugly, nasty situation. A user stole works from authors on FFnet and posted them on her Wattpad account. She had the audacity to copy word for word, even down to the author notes. She even stole the cover images from the works. A couple of readers of mine informed me that this user stole MTAP and claimed it as her own. She then stole a one-shot from me since I was annoying her in asking to remove MTAP from her page. Of course, I didn’t tolerate that.

As of now, all stolen works have been removed from the user’s Wattpad page. Hopefully things stay that way. But I want you guys to be aware of what happened. I’ll admit, I did feel crushed someone would steal my work that I have continued to pour my heart into. This has been the first time I know someone has stolen from me at least. However, even with the situation, I hope I’ll not be deterred in future updates and posts of my fanfics. I’d rather not just update/post just on my Patreon Account because the support I receive on there I want to happen because my readers believe I deserve it and wish to support me.

I love writing and the support I receive from each one of my readers on the sites I post to is incredibly awesome. It keeps me going and keeps me writing. And when Elvina is published someday, I can truly say it’s because of you guys!

And now, he’s the next chapter!!}

As Lucy stands outside the closed doors of the throne room, she takes a deep breath. She believes she is mentally prepared to finally come face to face with the duke. She can only hope he will understand that he will not be the future king of Fiore. 

She exhales loudly and opens one of the doors. There are two other people inside of the room. One of them is Jude while the other is a man she has never seen before. With tanned skin, he has reddish brown hair and dark eyes. 

The young man looks over at Lucy and grins from ear to ear. He waves an arm high above his head. “Princess Lu Lu!” 

Still walking forward, Lucy slightly cringes at her latest nickname. It is nothing like what Natsu calls her. Not nearly enough affection. When she reaches the duo, she gathers the skirt of her gown and curtsies. “Greetings.” 

Jude nods at the duke. “Duke Dan Straight.” Then he gestures towards his daughter with a hand. “Princess Lucy Heartfilia.” 

“Your dad has been telling me what happened to you these past days in Draconia,” Dan says, giving his attention to Lucy. “Quite the mess you were in.” 

“I was lucky enough with the help I received during my stay there,” she says. 

“But now”-Dan grabs both of her hands with his-“we’re together.” 

Lucy casts her father a quick look who is not making eye contact with her. It is not clear to her Jude did not fill in Dan on her intentions to break off their betrothal. She looks back at Dan. “There is something I must tell you.” 

He seems completely oblivious to the inevitable. “And what’s that, Lu Lu?” 

“I do not wish to marry you.” 

He blinks, his grip on her hands loosening. “Huh?” 

“While I was in Draconia, I became acquainted with a certain someone,” Lucy begins to explain as she removes her hands from his. 

“Who could have possibly stolen your heart from me?” Dan questions with a gasp, clearly aghast at what he is hearing. 

A small smile forms on her lips at the very thought of him. “Second Prince Natsu Dragneel.” 

Dan’s eyes grow wide with surprise. “What?!” 

“Second Prince Natsu Dragneel is the one I wish to marry,” she affirms.

“Give me a chance!” Dan bursts suddenly. 

Lucy blinks in surprise. “Wh-what?”

He gets down on one knee. “Give me a chance to win you over, Lu Lu!” 

She can honestly say that she did not see this coming. 

“All I ask is that you give me a chance. I really do believe I can make you happy.”

She bites her lower lip as she actually considers his offer. She highly doubts he will be able to change her mind since she met Natsu. She will be amazed if she ends up believing Dan is a better match for her than Natsu. 

“Well…?” Dan inquires cautiously due to her silence. 

Lucy steals a glance at her father to discover he is no longer standing by them. Rather, he is off to the side, admiring a portrait on the wall as though it is the most interesting thing in the world. He does not want to sway her opinion or even tell her what to do in this situation. She looks back at Dan who is quietly pleading with his eyes. “How long do you intend to stay in Crocus?” she asks. 

“I’m not quite sure actually. I guess as long as you want me to.” 

“And must you have this chance?”

Dan takes a hold of her hands once more, gently squeezing them. He looks right into her eyes. “I won’t back down without a fight. When Jude first wrote to me, I was so excited he thought I was the perfect match for you. I can only hope you’ll think like that, too.” 

Wanting to avoid an ugly situation, she caves. “Two days. You have two days.” 

He looks hopeful. “Starting tomorrow?” 

“Starting tomorrow.” Lucy cannot believe she did not turn him down in an instant like she originally planned. She wants to let him down easy in hopes to avoid a possible disaster. After all, she still wants the connection he has with her kingdom.

Dan jumps up to his feet and wraps his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. “You won’t be disappointed, Lu Lu!” He sets her down on her feet with an ear to ear grin across his face. “I promise!” 

“I shall be on my way now,” Lucy says. 

“Okay.” But Dan does not let go of her.

“I need you to release me so I can go.” 

“Oh, right!” His hands fly away like he burned himself on her. “Sorry about that.” 

Gathering the skirt of her gown, she curtsies again to him. “Until next time.” With that, Lucy turns to leave the throne room. She nods towards her father and he returns the gesture. 

Once outside in the hallway, Lucy finds the Thunder Legion casually waiting outside for her. 

“So how’d that go?” Bickslow inquires. 

“I am giving him a chance,” Lucy sighs. 

The four have their own versions of being surprised. 

“You’re doing what now?” Laxus questions. 

“But what about Natsu?” Evergreen adds. 

“I know...” Lucy shakes her head to clear her mind. “Starting tomorrow, Dan has two days to try and win me over.” 

Laxus folds his arms over his chest. “From what I’ve heard about Natsu, Dan doesn’t stand a chance.”

“I tried letting him down easy, but that did not work,” Lucy continues. “I think once he sees I am clearly not interested then he will stop trying. Hopefully then he will move on, but still keep his connection with Fiore.” 

“What did King Jude have to say about the matter?” Freed asks. 

“He hardly said a word,” Lucy mutters. “He only introduced us.” 

Bickslow cracks up. “He took the easy way out!” 

“Anyways, I wish to speak with all of you,” Lucy says. “At another location where we can have privacy.” 

“Usual spot?” they all ask in unison. 

Lucy softly smiles. “You all know me so well.” 

x-X-x

Lucy and the Thunder Legion are inside one of Lucy’s favorite places in the castle. It is a tower she typically visits when she wishes to gaze at the stars or to simply be alone. Up here, they do not have to worry about being eavesdropped on. The door at the bottom of the stairs that leads up to the tower is so squeaky that will alert anyone opening it. 

“So what’s troubling you?” Laxus inquires. 

She looks right at him. “You.” 

He blinks. “Me?”

Bickslow elbows him lightly. “Oh, you’ve done it now.” 

“Where are you injured?” Lucy asks firmly. 

“It’s fine,” Laxus says without concern. “I’m fine.” 

“Where?” Lucy presses. 

“His right shoulder,” Freed replies for him. 

Now knowing that, Lucy rushes in front of him and hugs him tightly around his torso, under his arms. She does not have to worry about hurting him.

Laxus gently pats her back. “I’m fine.” 

“You could have been killed!” Lucy blinks away tears and steps away from him to look at the others. “You all could have been killed that day!” 

“It’s our job to protect you, Lucy,” Evergreen begins. “You know that.” 

Bickslow nods in agreement. “We’re gonna go down first before they can lay a hand on you.”

“But that will never happen,” Freed adds. 

“We know you’re a strong one,” Laxus begins. “And that you can fight. You certainly can handle yourself if trouble finds you if we aren’t there. But when we get there, we take matters into our hands so you don’t have to deal with it. With whatever it is.” 

“Except boy trouble,” Bickslow mentions, and looks at Lucy. “You can be the one to handle that.” 

“Unless that boy is being an absolute idiot,” Evergreen adds. 

Lucy huffs. “Hopefully Dan shall not cause much trouble for me.” 

“No guarantee there,” Laxus grunts. 

“But if he does misbehave, just let us know,” Freed says. “We’ll handle things from there for you.” 

Lucy smiles at each member of the Thunder Legion. “I am glad I have friends like all of you.” 

Evergreen returns the smile. “And we’re glad to have a charge as wonderful as you.” 

“Group hug!” Lucy says, holding her arms out. 

Everyone brings it in for a five person group hug, arms around one another. 

“Thank you,” Lucy says softly. “Thank you all.” 

After a moment, the group breaks apart from each other. 

“Whew!” Bickslow exclaims. “Now that the mushy feels are out of the way, what’s next?” 

“I believe I want to go riding,” Lucy muses. 

Laxus nods his head. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“Is there a chance everyone can go?” Lucy inquires. 

“All of us?” Freed asks. 

“I would love for all members of the Thunder Legion to accompany me,” Lucy replies. 

Evergreen smiles. “I’m sure we can make that possible for you.” 

“And I want to tack up Plue,” Lucy adds. 

“I’m sure we can teach you,” Laxus says. 

Lucy grins. “There is no need for that.” 

Bickslow waggles his eyebrows. “A certain somebody showed her how…” 

“Natsu,” Laxus and Freed conclude. 

Holding her arms behind her, Lucy rolls back and forth on her feet. “Mm-hmm.” 

Laxus chuckles. “You really do have a sweet spot for him.” 

“Even though he’s nothing like the person we thought you’d like,” Freed adds. 

“I will admit that I was surprised myself. He is practically the opposite of his brother.” Then she looks at Laxus and Freed. “I hope that the next time I see him, the two of you can learn about him the way Evergreen and Bickslow have.” 

“Well, if you intend to marry him…” Laxus starts. 

Lucy laughs. “That I do. And he feels the same way.” 

Bickslow rubs his hands together. “So are we going to ride some horses or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I keep forgetting the person who hired the bandits hasn’t been revealed yet in this fic compared to Elvina :P Maybe I’ll get around to clearing things up for y’all! Although, I did clarify that it wasn’t Dan (like many of you guys have been thinking)!
> 
> A/N Part 2: Happy news for me, but I finally reached 200+ followers on Tumblr! Like, yay me XD


	42. Chapter 42

In the dark of the calm night, Lucy jolts awake from a twisted nightmare. As bits and pieces come back to her, she wonders why she never brought it up to anyone. From what she has gathered about the bandit attack, they knew where she and the Thunder Legion were heading. Only select people originally knew Lucy was to visit the duke she is betrothed to. That narrows things down quite a bit.

Even though someone sold her out to the bandits, their plan failed. By now they probably know she is alive and they might strike again. They might strike sooner than expected. After all, they really did show how much they want her dead when they hired bandits to take her out. 

“Laxus!” Lucy begins to shout, throwing off her covers and standing up. “Laxus!” She makes her way over to the door that will lead to his conjoined bed chamber. Having him close by ensures her safety. 

Lucy throws open the door that is never locked. “Lax–”

A hand reaches out through the dark and latches around her neck. 

Her head is spinning as she latches onto the hand with both of her hands. She tries her best to pry herself free, but to no avail. Her mouth opens so she can scream, but not even a peep comes out. 

x-X-x

Lucy’s eyes fly open as she wakes up. She is gasping for air and is covered in sweat. 

“You’re finally awake,” Laxus sighs, a hand still on her shoulder that has stopped shaking her. 

She bolts up into a sitting position and looks around. Nearby candles are lit to provide light. She is in bed, her lower body still under covers. Her dream felt so real that she believed she was truly awake. 

Lucy looks wipes her head around to look at her dear friend. “L-Laxus!” she gasps. 

“I’m here,” he assures her. “You were just having a nightmare.”

She shakes her head, wanting to get her point across. “Who knew?” 

“Who knew what?”

“Who knew that I was to travel to see Dan?”

He seems slightly thrown off because of her question. “For starters, King Jude and Duke Dan. That I know of, your father informed all of the Thunder Legion, Juvia, and you. I’m sure there are others.” 

Lucy highly doubts it is any of those people, even Dan. It makes no sense for Dan to have her killed before he can marry her and take the crown for himself. He needs to marry her first to become king. 

“Is it possible someone on Dan’s side could have put a bounty out on me for the bandits?” she inquires. 

Laxus blinks. “Where did that thought come from?” 

“I doubt my father, the Thunder Legion, or Juvia would have,” she says as her mind processes thing. “It seems even more impossible for it to be Dan because if he wants to become king of this kingdom, he needs to marry me. It will not do him any good if I am already dead.” 

“Narrowing people down will make things easier,” Laxus grunts. 

Lucy runs a hand through her hair out of frustration. “But which side is the traitor on?” Then she groans. “By now they probably know I am still alive. They might be planning something else for me…” 

“Would it make you feel better if somebody from the Thunder Legion was always with you?” Laxus asks. “Or even always within distance of you no matter who else might be around you? That will include the duke.”

She nods. “I will like that very much so.” 

“I’ll stay here the rest of the night then. I’ll watch over you.” 

“But you need to sleep, too!” 

He waves a hand through the air. “The Thunder Legion can take shifts. We can start that the next night since the sun will be up in a couple of hours from now.”

“And you will be fine?”

He nods in assurance. “Get some more sleep. You probably need it after that nightmare you had.” 

She finally gives in. “All right.” 

“By the way…” Laxus begins slowly, treading lightly on what he is about to say. 

“Yes?”

“What are you wearing?” 

Lucy jumps a little at his question, having not expected it. She fiddles with a part of the tunic that belongs to Natsu. “It is a tunic.” 

“But you don’t wear tunics. Even tunics like that.” 

She feels her cheeks grow warm. “Natsu may or may not have lent it to me…” 

Laxus cracks a grin. “Should I spend one on one time with that boy? Just to make sure he knows a thing or two when it comes to you?” 

She will certainly fear for his safety if Natsu ends up in situation like that. “I am sure there is no need for it.” 

He simply shrugs. “If you say so.”

“If anything, you should keep an eye on Dan.” Lucy harrumphs. “I hope he does not behave and act like past suitors I have dealt with.” 

“Oh, I’m sure the Thunder Legion will be quick to teach him a thing or two if he puts one toe out of line,” he grimaces. “That is, if you don’t beat us to him.”

That gets her to smile. “You have a point.” 

“Go to sleep now, Lucy. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Thank you,” she says sincerely. 

x-X-x

In the morning, Lucy, Evergreen, and Juvia are all in her bedchamber. While Evergreen is sitting on a sofa, Lucy is sitting at her vanity with Juvia behind her. She is busy doing Lucy’s hair for the day, making sure the braids are perfect. 

There is a knock on one of the doors that leads into the bedchamber. 

“Come in!” Evergreen says. 

The door creeks open and Aries pokes her head into the room. With dark eyes and fair skin, she has pretty pink locks. Her bangs fall above her eyes while the ends of her hair curl, resting on her shoulders. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” she begins in a soft voice, “but breakfast is ready.” 

Lucy carefully and slowly turns her head, not wanting to mess up Juvia’s work. “Thank you, Aries.” 

“Shall I let everyone know you will be down soon, Princess Lucy?”

She smiles at the castle worker. “I’d love that.” 

With a little nod of her head, Aries closes the door. 

“So what are you hoping to do today, Lucy?” Evergreen inquires. 

“I would love to go riding on Plue,” she replies. “I have missed him.” 

“And Plue has missed you,” Juvia comments. 

Her heart squeezes. “Then I definitely want to ride later!” 

“I’m sure Plue will be excited to see you later,” Evergreen says. 

“See me soon,” Lucy corrects. 

“Who of the Thunder Legion will you want to go riding with?” Evergreen asks. 

“I am not sure yet…” Then Lucy taps a finger to her chin as she thinks. “Should I invite Dan… ?”

“It would give him a chance,” Juvia replies, nearly finished with braiding. 

“But he doesn’t stand a chance compared to Natsu,” Evergreen snickers. 

Juvia bounces on the balls of her feet. “Juvia wants to hear more about this Natsu! Juvia didn’t spend much time with him when we were in Draconia.” 

A smile forms on Lucy’s lips at the mere thought of him. “He is wonderful…” 

“He really doesn’t act like a prince,” Evergreen mentions. “Even a second prince.” 

“That just adds to his charm,” Lucy points out with a laugh. “It makes him Natsu.” 

“From what Juvia could tell, Natsu really cares about Lucy,” Juvia says. 

Lucy nods. “He saved me. He found me in the forest and helped me. I have no doubt I am still alive because of him.” 

“And you’ve saved him apparently,” Evergreen says. 

Forgetting about the work Juvia is doing on her, Lucy whips her head around to look at Evergreen. “You heard about that?” she squeaks. 

“According to the Babysitter Brigade”-she smiles at their name they have because of her charge-“Lucy saved Natsu when a small group wanted to assassinate him. They told Bickslow and I all about it.”

Juvia gasps. “Juvia did hear about that!” 

“And no one else should hear about it,” Lucy says. “Especially Laxus.” 

“Who’s to say he doesn’t already know… ?” Evergreen asks slyly. 

Lucy’s eyes grow wide with surprise. “Does he know?!” 

Evergreen cracks up, shaking her head. “No. Not unless Bickslow told him at least.” 

Lucy can only imagine how Laxus will react upon hearing the news of his charge protecting Natsu with her very own life. Especially under the circumstances of what happened because she was caught up on it. 

Juvia finally finishes her task. “All done!” 

Lucy turns to look at her reflection in the mirror. “Thank you, Juvia!” 

Evergreen stands up. “Now it’s time to get breakfast, ladies.” 

Downstairs in the main dining area for the royals and their guards, familiar faces are already seated at the table. 

When he sees Lucy enter the room, Dan is quick to rise to his feet. “Good morning, Lu Lu,” he greats excitedly. 

No one else stands for Lucy because they know she does not like it. After all, she does not want special treatment even if she is a princess. 

Laxus rolls his eyes at his enthusiastic reaction to his charge. He knows Dan does not stand a chance because of the affect Natsu has on Lucy. 

“Hello, Dan,” Lucy says, walking over to her seat where Laxus and Evergreen sit on either side of her. “I hope you do not have plans after breakfast.” 

“Oh, why’s that?” he asks. 

“I want to go riding and I think it might be good for you to join me.”

“Uh, horses aren’t my thing,” he replies, uneasiness in his voice. 

Bickslow grins, knowing he missed another mark with Lucy. 

“Oh, is that so?” Lucy asks as she sits down, her mood deflating slightly. After all, she and Plue have been apart from him for so long. She does suppose she can leave Dan behind at the castle…

“Buuut if you want to go riding,” Dan continues, noticing her change in mood, “then let’s go!” 

“We’ll stick close to the castle,” Laxus says. “Just to keep things safe.” 

Of course, Lucy knows he is referring to her and her safety. “After breakfast then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I feel like it’s been forever since I updated D: Life has been hella busy. I’ve been working 6 days a week for the past few weeks :P But here’s the next chapter!! Woo~ I keep forgetting the person who hired the bandits hasn’t been revealed yet in this fic compared to Elvina :P Maybe I’ll get around to clearing things up for y’all! Although, I did clarify that it wasn’t Dan (like many of you guys have been thinking)! But I did make Dan the duke since a lot of y’all wanted him to be the duke when I talked about having the duke appear! 
> 
> A/N Part 2: Happy news for me, but I finally reached 200+ followers on Tumblr! Like, yay me XD
> 
> A/N Part 3: For those who celebrate Happy Easter, y’all! :D If not, Happy Spring! XD


	43. Chapter 43

To say the least, Lucy is happy the horse ride is over. Dan had been complaining basically the whole time from tacking up the horses to riding up to the stable. She found it surprising that Laxus and Bickslow managed not to gag him in order to keep him quiet. Of course, they did not stop sending glares Dan’s way when he was not looking at them.

“Whew, am I glad to be back on solid ground!” Dan exclaims as they walk through the castle. 

“So I have heard,” Lucy says.

To relieve Laxus and Bickslow from their duty, Evergreen and Freed are taking over and accompanying the duo. They have already been warned of the whining Dan is capable of. 

“So what are we going to do now, Lu Lu?” Dan inquires. 

One of Evergreen’s eyes twitches. “You will refer to her as Princess Lucy or Lucy,” she corrects yet again. 

“But Lu Lu is so cute for her!” he reasons.

Of course, Lucy disagrees. She believes Lu and Bunny Girl are more suited for her. Especially Luce when a certain someone with green eyes refers to her by the affectionate nickname. 

A tall, elderly man who is still nimble rounds the corner and heads towards the group. He has silvery white hair slicked back and an even longer beard down the front. A black eye patch covers his right eye while his other green eye is exposed. 

When Precht Gaebolg sees Lucy, he softly smiles at her. “It is wonderful to see you safe and sound at home, Princess Lucy.” 

“I am more than happy to be home again,” she says. 

The five stop in the hallway to chat.

Freed nods. “All safe and sound.” 

“And as beautiful as ever,” Dan adds dreamily. 

Knowing he cannot see her from his point of view, Lucy rolls her eyes at his comment. 

“Everyone in Fiore is more than relieved to have you back,” Precht continues. 

“It will take more than bandits to get rid of me,” Lucy jests. 

“Apparently so,” Precht says solemnly with a nod. “I was informed of the situation when Laxus and Freed returned. It was terrible to hear about the horrible event.” 

“But there was some good because of it,” Freed points out. “Lucy became acquainted with the royal family of Draconia.” 

Lucy smiles at the thought of the youngest member. The very one she wants to marry someday. 

“I do believe King Jude mentioned the second prince wishes to marry our princess.” Then Precht glances at Dan. “Of course, there is another with the same intentions.” 

Dan points a finger at himself. “And I’m going to be the one to marry her!” 

“Doubtful,” Evergreen huffs under her breath. 

“Lucy will have the final decision for who she marries,” Freed says. 

“I am more than sure the people will be happy to hear that she has chosen a husband for herself in due time.” Then Precht looks at her. “Well then, Princess Lucy, it is time for me to be on my way.” He bows deeply before rising to his full stature. “Enjoy the rest of your day.” With that, he walks past them and disappears around a corner. 

“Who was that?” Dan asks after a moment. “I haven’t seen him before.” 

Evergreen makes a face. “Precht Gaebolg.” She folds her arms under her chest. “Some people call him Hades due to his temperament when he becomes angry.” 

“He is the royal advisor for King Jude and means well,” Freed adds. “But things can sometimes get rather heated with him.” 

“Precht has been working for my father since before I was born,” Lucy mentions. “It would have been around the time he became king actually.” 

Dan looks impressed. “That’s amazing he’s been by your dad’s side for that long.”

She nods in agreement. 

Then Dan clasps his hands together. “So what now?”

Lucy glances around, making sure the coast is clear. Knowing she will not be overheard, she looks at Evergreen and Freed. “I would love to spar.” 

“Oh, ladies shouldn’t fight or even spar,” Dan says, voicing his opinion. 

“I’ll be sure to inform Bickslow Another strike,” Freed says under his breath. 

“The ladies can leave all of it to the men!” Dan continues, utterly oblivious of the previous comment. 

“Excuse me?” Lucy questions just as Evergreen dares, “Say that again.” 

Dan blinks, looking back and forth between the two. “What?”

Lucy places both of her hands on her hips firmly and does not break eye contact with him. “The two of us are going to spar at a private location where only members the Thunder Legion will be present.” 

“Whaaat… ?” Dan asks, looking absolutely baffled. 

She looks at Freed. “Will you take him to the spot while I go change? This dress will not be suitable for sparring.” 

He nods. “I can do that for you.” 

Dan looks at Evergreen for help. “Is she being serious right now?”

“You can bet your royal ass she is,” she confirms. 

She actually cups his rear end with his hands. “Should I be worried?”

“Probably,” Freed replies. 

Lucy turns her attention to Dan. “I do not intend on holding back so you should do the same with me.” 

He breaks into a nervous grin. “B-but I can’t spar a girl–”

“You asked what we should do not too long ago and I have a reply,” she interrupts, not meaning to be rude. “If you do not wish to spar me or even spar at all, that is fine. But I will be sparring.” Then Lucy turns on her heels and heads for her bedchamber to change. 

Evergreen is quick to follow after her, leaving Freed and Dan behind in her charge’s wake. 

“How dare he say we cannot fight or spar,” Lucy grumbles. “Does he think women are inferior to men?”

“If he does then you’ll have no trouble showing him he’s wrong,” Evergreen assures her. 

“Indeed.”

**x-X-x ******

After Lucy changes into an attire consisting of the pants and blouse she got in Draconia, she and Evergreen head for the spot where the others will be waiting. It is a spare undercroft, a storage room with a vaulted ceiling and plenty of room for sparring. Lucy will never have to worry about her father discovering the spot.

When they approach the wooden door, Evergreen increases her speed slightly so she can reach it first and hold it open for Lucy. 

“Thank you,” she says as she passes the threshold. Now inside, she can see Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, and Dan have been waiting. She narrows in on the wooden sword in Laxus’ hand. “Laxus, no sparring for you since you are still injured.” 

He looks like a puppy caught with something he should not have. “I am doing much better,” he assures her. 

“I do not want you putting any stress on it,” she counters. 

So Laxus switches hands, favoring the arm he is not injured “I’ll be fine like this then.” 

She eyes him carefully. “If I see any sign of you not doing your best, I will have you stop.” 

He cracks a small grin. “Of course, Lucy.” 

Then she turns her attention to Dan who is gaping like a fish at her out of water. “What?” 

He points a shaky finger at her, his eyes looking her up and down. “You-You’re–”

“What?” she presses.

“You don’t have on a dress!” He is bewildered and completely thrown by the fact. “You’re wearing pants!” 

Lucy resists the urge to facepalm, something Gray does often because of Natsu. He probably would in this kind of scenario.

“Way to point out the obvious,” Bickslow chuckles. 

“That’s not ladylike!” Dan continues. 

She completely ignores his comment. “So are we sparring or will I have another partner?” 

“I’ll do it!” Bickslow offers, stretching out in a dramatic fashion. “I’m itching for a good spar!” 

“You’ll spar your own charge?” Dan questions. 

“I’m the one who taught her,” Laxus says menacingly with a glare. “Do you have a problem with that?”

He gulps. “No,” he squeaks. 

Lucy walks over to the bin and grabs a wooden sword. She slashes it through the air, adjusting herself to the weight and motions it makes. Then she aims the sword at Dan. “For the last time, will you be my sparring partner or not?”

He takes a deep breath and approaches the bin to grab a wooden sword of his own. “You wanted to spar in the first place so I’ll be your partner for it.” 

“Good.” Then she walks over to a rectangular area marked off with chalk. Adrenaline is already coursing through her veins. She is more than ready to show she is worthy to spar even if she is a woman. “Inside the lines will be our field. Step out and you lose. The others will be watching.” 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Dan exclaims. “Sparring is not proper for a princess!” 

“But I am Lucy,” she says firmly, taking a proper sparring stance. “And I am more than a princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like it’s been forever since I updated D: Life has been hella busy. I’ve been working 6 days a week for the past few weeks… again :P But here’s the next chapter!! Woo~ I DID THE THING WHERE THE TITLE APPEARS IN THE WORK OMG XD But I knew I wanted Lucy to have that line and have it be the last line to this chapter! And I feel like I suck at fighting/sparring scenes so I’m skipping one for now :P


	44. Chapter 44

Towards the evening, Lucy finds Dan to be annoying like a little pest that will not leave her alone. She knows that she did agree to two days, but she is unsure if she can take another whole day. His attempts at wooing her are failing, and he keeps trying different tactics. 

So after dinner, Lucy manages to slip away without Dan realizing it. Before she goes to the library, she tells Laxus where she will be. Bickslow and Freed distract Dan while Laxus and Evergreen remain behind just in case Dan attempts to follow after her. One of the four will catch up with their charge in a moment. 

Now Lucy is roaming the castle, hoping to visit Levy and catch up with her. Now back in a gown, her skirt swishes around as she moves. She misses the pants she had on earlier, but she had to change for dinner. 

“Ah, Princess Lucy,” Precht says as he rounds the corner, crossing her path. “I found you.” 

“Hello,” she greets.

“Your father has been looking for you.” 

She is slightly caught off guard. “But why? He should have said something during dinner.” 

“It regards Prince Natsu. Perhaps he didn’t want to talk about him in front of the duke.” He gives her a sympathetic look because of the situation. 

Lucy’s heart skips a beat, and she smiles at the sound of his name. “Where is he?”

“He is waiting for you in the garden.” 

The garden? Of all places in the castle, he is in the garden? The Heavenly Garden exists solely because of Layla, and Jude grew bittersweet feelings towards it after she passed away. He is rarely ever caught inside the garden, but some people have noticed him admiring it from afar. 

“Why is he there?” she asks. 

“Perhaps he has grown sentimental.” Then Precht nods his heads down the hall. “I will be your escort.” 

“Thank you,” she says as they walk side by side. 

The duo makes their way down to the garden, and Precht opens the door for Lucy. She steps inside and feels as though she is in an entirely different place. 

The garden is full pretty colors and heavenly smells. There are stone benches here and there for people to sit at and enjoy the space. Lucy comes here often when she wants to reminisce. 

“Father, I am–” she begins. 

A sharp pain slams into the back of Lucy’s head. Shadows cloud her vision and consume her before she has a chance to hit the ground.

**x-X-x ******

When Lucy finally comes to, her skill is throbbing with pain. Feeling stiff, she raises her head, but quickly discovers a problem. Everything is dark and she cannot tell where she is. Fearing something is wrong with her vision, she blinks just to check herself over. She realizes it is only dark out and she has no light source. Obviously, it is nighttime. 

She recalls what happened, but does not remember much unfortunately. She was with Precht to see her father in the garden. What happened after that? Did she and Precht get ambushed? Is her father all right?

Lucy has an internal struggle. Should she cry out for help or see if someone else is around? At that rate, she will give away that she is conscious. Should she remain quiet and have the upper hand when someone does come by. 

Focusing on something else, Lucy tries figuring out where she is. She is currently sitting down on dirt, her back against a wooden support beam. Her arms are behind her and tied around her wrists, keeping her in place. The area is somewhat musty and smells like animals have not been around for some time. Perhaps she is in some sort of abandon–

When she hears a door creek open, she freezes. Lucy is quick to let her head roll as she closes her eyes. She doubts help has arrived for her. She believes it is her capturer or even capturers. 

A set of footsteps get closer, and she can see a source of moving light through her eyelids. The person approaches her and stops in front of her, keeping just far enough away to be out of her kicking range. 

“Wake up!” Precht yells. 

Water sloshes all down Lucy, and she gasps at the suddenness of it. She blinks away the water and shakes her head, feeling very awake now. “P-Precht?” she stutters as she looks up at him. 

He tosses aside the empty bucket, letting it clatter to the ground. He remains upright while he stares down at her. “About time you woke up.” 

“What is happening?” Lucy asks, trying to wrap her head around the situation. “What happened at the garden? Where is my father?” 

“He’s back at the castle in a worried state. After all, you’re missing.” 

“But I’m right here. And you’re here with me.” 

Precht bends down on his knees, setting the lantern down onto the dirt floor next to him. “And who do you think kidnapped you?”

Her skin crawls. “Kidnapped? Why would you have a need to kidnap me?”

“Because the bandits I hired were daft enough to not kill you in the first place!” 

“You… ?” Lucy pieces things together and things begin to make sense. Now she understands. 

As her father’s royal adviser, he had been informed of her betrothment to Dan. He then had the opportunity to tell the bandits he hired of the path Lucy would take during her travels. Precht had sold her out and set her up. Although, he did not count on her escaping and stumbling across help.

“Did you convince my father to have me visit Dan rather than him coming to the capital?” she asks. 

“I had to get you out in the open somehow.” 

Now she is mentally kicking herself. “I knew it made more sense for Dan to visit because he was to be the future king.” 

“But you didn’t question your father,” Precht sneers. 

She hardens her gaze at him. “Why did you hire the bandits in the first place?”

“If I’m to become king, I need you and Jude out of the way.” 

It makes sense. If she dies now, Fiore will be left without an heir. And if Jude is unable to produce another child after her death, then there is no person blood related to the Heartfilia royal family next in line for the throne. Years ago, Jude and Precht made an agreement that Precht will take over should something happen. 

And now Precht himself is trying to make something happen. 

“You will not get away with it,” Lucy says firmly. 

“I did years ago when the first part was put into motion.” 

She is confused. “What are you talking about?”

A crooked grin appears on his face. “Do you still believe Layla died of natural causes?”

Her blood runs cold. “She became ill… The doctors were unable to help her…” 

“The poison worked like a dream,” Precht gloats. 

Her mind goes blank for a moment. Then Lucy flares up in anger. “You? You killed my mother?!” 

“Then I had to lay low to claim the next Heartfilia.” 

She struggles against her bonds, wanting to give him a piece of her mind. She thrashes her legs out, but is unable to land a hit on him. “You killed my mother!” She blinks back tears. “You killed her!” 

“Yes, I killed her. We’ve been over this.” 

Lucy glares at him. “You will pay! You will get locked up in the dungeon and wither away until there is nothing left of you!” 

He cracks up at her threat. “That implies you making it out of this situation. Although, I’ll let you live if”-his face contorts with a cruel smile-“you marry me.” 

Her face blanches and her stomach churns. “Never,” she hisses. 

Precht seems to be amused by her defiance. “You’d rather die than–”

“Yes,” she affirms. 

His mood changes having realized she is serious. 

“I will never–” she begins. 

A hand coming across her cheek in the form of slap sounds throughout the structure. 

Wincing at the pain, Lucy moves her head so she can look back at him. She is more than sure a red mark is appearing. 

“You insolent girl!” he shouts. 

Lucy merely holds her ground. “They will find me. They still stop you.” 

“They?” he snickers. “Oh, do you think your precious guards will find you? Your father?”

She is not entirely sure herself who will find her first. She just knows people are doing their best to find her. 

“No one will find you. I can guarantee that.” Then Precht reaches out towards her and runs a hand through her still wet locks. 

It is only now that Lucy notices a good portion of her hair is gone. Now it unevenly falls a few inches past the tops of her shoulders. She also sees pieces of hay sticking to her gown and what is left of her hair. “What happened to me?” she asks.

“I needed your hair to leave behind at the castle,” he explains. “Just so people believe your kidnappers left it behind as proof that they have you.” Then he sighs. “It’s a shame though because I like it long on you…”

She shivers with disgust. 

Picking up the lantern, Precht rises to his feet. “Perhaps you’ll have a change of heart when I come to check on you in the morning…” Whistling under his breath, he exists the small building and closes the door behind him. 

Now Lucy is alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Inspiration hit me like a truck for this chapter and I had enough time to write it all in one day :D So yay for that! And I figured y’all woulda have reasoned Precht was behind the bandit attack just because of his role in the anime/manga. So I went ahead and put a plan of his into action this chapter! 
> 
> A/N Part 2: And y’all got another chapter so quickly because I happened to be on a writing roll! Don’t count on it often, but when I can, I take the opportunity :D
> 
> A/N Part 3: Not related to this fic, but wishyouweremedontya from FFnet made me a cover for RPRT and I LOVE IT SO MUCH :D I’ve already changed the cover!! So I’m on a happy high from that :D THANK YOU AGAIN!!


	45. Chapter 45

Days prior in Draconia, Natsu is absolutely miserable without Lucy around. He is practically bored out of his mind as he mopes around with daily life. The Babysitter Brigade has noticed the change in his behavior and none of them are able to snap him back to normal. 

Currently, the four are in lounging room, just being lazy since they are taking a break. No one is saying a word at all so the room feels eerily silent. If Lucy happened to be here, things would be very different. 

Without warning, a guard bursts into the room. “Prince Natsu!” 

“Whoa, calm down,” he says, sitting up in his seat a little. “What’s going on?” 

“A bandit stepped forward to reveal information in exchange for–” the guard begins. 

Natsu is already racing out of the room with the Babysitter Brigade right behind him. The information is better late than never. If he can learn who hired the bandits, he will be sure to inform Lucy as soon as possible. She will need to know in order to remain safe and not worry about another attack on her life. 

“Do you think the bandit will spill everything?” Gajeel asks. 

“We can only hope for Lucy’s sake,” Loke replies. 

The four make it to the bandit’s holding cell to find Igneel and Zeref are there as well. 

“And now that we’re all here”-Igneel turns to face the bandit-“talk.” 

He swallows hard, gripping onto the bars of his cell. “Our boss met up with the client, but I watched the whole thing in case the guy tried anything funny–”

“Who?” Natsu interrupts. “I want a name.” 

“He never said his name, but I know what he looks like. I can describe him!”

Eyes turn to fall on Gray. 

“I’ll get some paper and a pencil,” he says, and hurries away to fetch what he needs. 

“There is some already here,” Zeref says, holding out the two items for him. 

Quick to backtrack, Gray walks up to Zeref to get what he needs so he can get to work. 

“We needed it earlier for written documentation for what’s to happen to the bandit,” Igneel explains. 

Gray sits down next to the cell so the bandit can check his progress to make sure it is somewhat accurate. “Describe.” 

As the bandit talks, Gray sketches out what he is hearing. The others merely watch his work as anticipation grows. It does not take long for a familiar face to appear. 

“That’s Precht Gaebolg,” Igneel gasps. 

The bandit stops speaking, and Gray quits sketching. 

“Who’s that?” Natsu asks. 

“The royal adviser to King Jude,” Zeref replies.

**x-X-x ******

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Loke, and Erza waste no time in making preparations to ride out to Crocus. Lucy and company have a head start, but the small group hopes they will not be too late. They need to reach the capital of Fiore as soon as possible. They need to warn Lucy of the danger she does not know she is still in. 

During the course of the traveling, they operate on little sleep as they average around four hours just to rest up before continuing. They watch how they push the horses and make sure they receive breaks for their hard work. Their biggest concern is reaching Lucy in time. 

Finally, when Crocus is coming into view, night has fallen. 

“Nearly there!” Gray says to boast their moral. 

Natsu is growing more and more anxious. He can only hope that Lucy is inside the castle. Maybe she is even sleeping and is totally unaware of what is to happen. 

The group of five guides their horses into the city, watching out for the people who are still awake. As they get closer to the castle, two guards are visible outside of the main doors. 

“I’m here to speak with Princess Lucy and King Jude!” Natsu announces, quickly dismounting from Ember. The others join him on the ground. 

“Now is not the time–” one of the guards begins. 

“Second Prince Natsu Dragneel of Draconia wishes to have an audience with the Heartfilia royal family,” Erza says firmly. 

The two guards stiffen and glance at each other. “You tell him!” they say in unison. 

“Oi, what’s going on?” Gajeel growls. 

The two guards look at the group. “The princess…” the one with dark skin begins. “She’s gone…” 

Natsu’s heart drops. “What?” he whispers. 

The older guard looks at the other. “Take them inside. Have two guards come out and take care of their horses.” 

He salutes. “Yes, sir!” Then he looks at the five. “Come with me!” Then he takes off at a jogging pace.

The others move forward while Natsu remains rooted in place. Lucy gone? How can she be gone? Did they not make it in time? Will he ever see her again–

Gajeel turns around and picks Natsu up, throwing him over his shoulder to carry him. “C’mon!” 

“H-Hey!” he shouts, snapping back to reality. “Put me down, Lug Nuts!” 

“He will if he knows you can keep up!” Gray says. 

“I can!” Natsu says as he scrambles away from Gajeel. He keeps up with the others. In fact he speeds up, which forces the guard to speed up so he can be in the lead. 

They make their way through the castle before coming up on a room. “King Jude’s study is just up ahead!” the guard says. 

Knowing the double doors will lead inside, Natsu sprints faster to reach them first. He makes an entrance by throwing open the doors and looking around, having false hope of seeing Lucy. 

Everyone inside turns to see the source of the commotion, different levels of shock coming across faces. 

“Prince Natsu?” Jude says, as he rises from his chair behind his desk. 

“Luce,” he pants, wishing his voice did not crack the way he just did. 

“She’s missing,” Laxus says, getting right to the point. “So is Precht–”

The others make it inside the study and stand behind Natsu right as he shouts, “He’s the one who probably kidnapped her!” 

Everyone looks alarmed. “What?” Jude asks with disbelief. 

“He was the one who hired bandits to kill her,” Erza says. “We had a bandit confess the matter and confirm it was Precht.”

“Precht…” Jude breathes, eyes growing wide. “He is the one who kidnapped my daughter?!” 

“And before that he hired the bandits to kill her,” Loke reminds him, just adding more fuel to the fire. 

“I want that traitor found now!” Jude roars, slamming a first onto the table.

Natsu notices familiar golden blonde hair tied up and resting on the table. He takes a single step forward, but he cannot make himself to get any closer to it. 

“That was left behind,” Bickslow says, noticing where he is looking. “To show that they have Lucy.” 

“Well, that apparently Precht has Lucy,” Freed corrects. 

“How do you know it’s him?” Evergreen asks. 

“A bandit told us that Precht met with his boss,” Gray begins. “He didn’t have a name, but he described him to me so I could sketch him out.” He is quick to take out the paper and unfolds it for people to see. “I didn’t finish it before Natsu’s dad and brother recognized him.” 

Jude gets a better handle on his anger and resists knocking off the books from his desk. “I want my daughter back!” 

“We’ll get her back,” Laxus says. “We’ll get her back safe and sound.” 

Natsu finally notices that Dan is inside the room. “What the heck are you doing here?!” he growls. 

“I’m here to win the lovely Lu Lu over and take her hand in marriage,” he replies. 

Gray and Loke are quick to restrain Natsu before he can cause harm to the duke. He desperately tries his best to break free from his guards. “No!” he shouts. “She ain’t Lu Lu! She’s Luce! And she’s my Luce!”

Dan opens his mouth to retort. 

“I love her and I won’t letcha take her from me!” Natsu continues, still thrashing around to escape. “I won’t let anybody take her away from me once I get her back from that damned Precht!” 

“Calm down, Natsu,” Erza says in a soothing voice. 

He has a moment of weakness, slightly breaking down. Unguarded tears slip past him, and he cannot wipe them away because Gray and Loke are still holding onto his arms. “L-Luce…” he whimpers. Natsu finally grows limp, and Gray is the only one who does not let go. Rather, he remains there for support. 

“We have the upper hand,” Laxus begins. “Precht doesn’t know that we know about him. He may have had made it seem like he and the princess are both missing, but we know better. Should he show his face soon, we can ambush him then.” 

“What preparations shall be made until that time?” Jude asks. 

“It’ll mostly be waiting for him to rear his ugly head,” Bickslow replies with a huff. “Then we’ll corner him.” 

“My comrades and I would like to offer our help,” Erza voices, taking a step forward. “We all want Lucy back as quickly as possible.” 

“And we’ll take the bastard down while we’re at it,” Natsu says, getting his spark back. 

Jude looks at the Thunder Legion. “Do you mind taking them to a room? They might need some rest after traveling all the way from Draconia.” 

“We don’t mind,” Gajeel says. “We won’t rest until she’s found.” 

“In the meantime,” Erza begins, wanting them not to seem cold to Jude’s offer, “we would appreciate that.” 

Jude merely nods at Laxus. “Do let me know if anything comes up.” 

“Of course, Your Highness,” he says, and faces the group from Draconia. 

The Thunder Legion makes the first move to leave the room. The others follow after them. 

Natsu stops to look back at Jude. “We’ll get her back,” he says firmly. “You can count on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I made it to Chapter 45 WOOOOOOOO :D This fic ain’t done yet so I’m going to pass RPRT in chapters, making this fic my longest one yet! I’m not sure what number I’ll end on, but I know MTAP easily has a few more! I guess we’ll see if I keep stretching this fic or finally end it XD
> 
> A/N Part 2: Not related to this fic, but wishyouweremedontya from FFnet made me a cover for RPRT and I LOVE IT SO MUCH :D I’ve already changed the cover on my FFnet account!! So I’m on a happy high from that :D THANK YOU AGAIN!!


	46. Chapter 46

The group from Draconia and the Thunder Legion are all inside of Lucy’s bedchamber. Natsu is looking around at everything he can see, taking it all in. He inhales deeply, taking in Lucy’s scent. It is everywhere in the room. His chest tightens and a tight ball forms in his throat. 

“Will someone be able to inform us what happened?” Erza inquires. 

“It was the four of us with Lucy and Dan,” Freed begins. “Lucy was sneaking away from Dan and we stayed behind with him to keep him from her. She needed some breathing space so we planned on giving her just that.” 

“She told Laxus she was going to swing by the library,” Bickslow adds. “After Lucy went missing, Levy told us that she never made it there.” 

“But now we know the reason why she never did,” Laxus growls. 

“It also explains why Precht is missing–” Evergreen starts to say. 

A door creaks open, and two people poke their heads inside. 

“Oh,” is all Juvia says. 

“We heard voices from inside…” Levy begins. 

“We were just talking,” Laxus says, and motions for them to walk into the bedchamber.

“Is there any luck in finding Lucy?” Juvia asks, closing the door behind them. 

Gray shakes his head. “Not yet, but we’ll find her.” 

Being the emotional person that she is, Juvia bursts into tears once more. “Juvia m-misses Lucy!” 

Loke nudges Gray forward to go and comfort her. He knows Juvia has eyes for Gray and he does not stand a chance trying to win her affection. So Loke wants Gray to be the one to offer his shoulder to Juvia. 

Gajeel seconds the motion by shoving Gray forward. 

After stumbling to regain his balance, Gray makes his way over to Juvia. “Hey, come here–”

She is quick to step forward and cling onto the front of his shirt. Her shoulders shudder as she bawls. “J-Juvia wants Lucy b-back home!” 

Gray wraps his arms around her, giving her support. “She’ll come back home.” 

Levy sniffles and blinks back tears. “Of course, she will.” 

As to not get caught up in the emotion, Natsu busies himself by walking around the bedchamber. He makes his way over to Lucy’s bed and notices a folded black bundle. He brings himself to pick it up and finds it is the tunic he stowed away for her. “Luce…” he whispers. 

Having pulled away from Gray, Juvia is able to see what Natsu has. “She has been wearing that to bed rather than one of her nightgowns. She likes it a lot more.” 

He weakly smiles and turns to face her. “That’s good. That’s why I packed it for her.” 

“Natsu,” Laxus says suddenly. 

He looks at the leader of the Thunder Legion. “Yeah?” 

“Don’t worry about the duke. He doesn’t stand a chance to marry Lucy.” 

Bickslow smirks. “So far he’s missed the mark thirty-one times since they met.”

“He’s made it really easy for Lucy to still pick you,” Freed adds. 

“We still can’t get over why Bunny Girl wants to marry him,” Gajeel teases. 

Loke shrugs. “At least someone can appreciate his quirks.”

“We’re glad Lucy will have someone like you by her side,” Evergreen says. 

Erza nods. “And we’re happy that Natsu has her.”

“But now we gotta get her back,” Natsu affirms. 

“Where could Precht have–” Gray begins. 

A door slowly opens, and Aries takes a peek. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. Sorry.” 

All Loke can do is stare at her and clutch his chest with a hand.

Gajeel waves a hand in front of his face. “Ya okay?” 

His mouth drops open in reply, but nothing comes out. He is utterly speechless. 

Aries looks at the new faces. “Oh, I’m sorry to ask, but is one of you Prince Natsu?” 

“I am,” he voices. 

She smiles at him and speaks a little more firmly. “Princess Lucy has spoken highly of you. She plans to marry you someday.” 

“I feel the same way,” Natsu says. 

“I’m sorry, but I must go,” Aries says. “I have duties to attend to.” Then she looks at Natsu. “Please bring Princess Lucy home.” 

He nods. “I will.” 

Then Aries leaves and shuts the door behind her. 

“H-hello!” Loke finally manages to sputter, but it is too late. 

Everyone turns to look at him. The people who know him give him extra strange looks. 

“Wow, cat had your tongue, huh?” Gajeel jests. 

“Who is she?” Loke inquires, looking at those from Fiore. 

“Her name’s Aries,” Levy replies. 

“She works in the castle,” Juvia adds. “Sometimes she assists Princess Lucy. Especially when Juvia is unable to.” 

“She’s amazing…” he breathes. 

“Aries is an amazing person,” Juvia agrees. 

“Like, wow…” he sighs dreamily. 

“Loke, you seem to be lovestruck,” Erza comments. 

He smiles big. “It’s a wonderful feeling.” 

“You didn’t even act like this when you first met Luce,” Natsu points out. 

“Lucy is still lovely, but everything seems so dull compared to Aries,” Loke says. 

Levy decides to give him a heads up. “She’s really shy and not used to attention. So don’t make her feel scared.” 

“I’d never want to do that to her.” Then Loke shakes his head. “But we have to focus on Lucy first since she’s in trouble.” 

Erza folds her arms under her chest. “But where to start… ?”

Natsu blinks, feeling confused. “Wait, so we’re not resting? Erza, I thought you said we were gonna–”

“She was just doing that to be nice,” Gajeel says. 

“Not to mention that you were too out of it,” Gray adds. 

Loke nods in agreement. “Especially when it came to Dan.” 

“Especially,” Bickslow echoes. 

“None of us like him either,” Freed says. 

“Especially Lucy,” Evergreen admits. “She probably dislikes him the most of us.” 

Natsu weakly smiles. “That sounds like my Luce.” Then he looks at Laxus. “Where could Precht have taken her? He might be the king’s royal adviser, but does he own anything? Any lands?” 

Laxus thinks for a moment. “He lives in the castle. I’m not aware of him owning anything.” 

“So let’s check out the bastard’s room,” Gajeel suggests.

“There might be something there,” Erza muses. 

Gray nods. “It’ll be a start for sure.” 

“We’ll check there first,” Freed affirms. 

Bickslow scratches the back of his head. “Uh, where is his room?”

“I’ve avoided it myself,” Evergreen admits. “So I don’t even know.”

“Juvia can lead the way,” she voices. “Juvia knows where it is.” 

“Then let’s go,” Levy says. 

“Oi, why would ya help, Shrimp?” Gajeel questions. 

She bristles at the nickname. “Because Lu is my best friend.”

He shrugs. “Fair enough. Just don’t get in the way.” 

Natsu sets the tunic on Lucy’s bed. “So let’s get going.”

**x-X-x ******

Nothing. There is absolutely nothing in Precht’s bedchamber that can give any clues to Lucy’s whereabouts. Everything is neat and orderly. No trace of anything suspicious. No trace of his schemes or plans for his reason to kidnap Lucy. 

“We don’t have a single thing on him,” Natsu growls, feeling highly frustrated. 

“I wouldn’t know any better about Precht if I already didn’t know the truth about him,” Erza admits. “Everything here is clean.” 

“Too clean,” Bickslow comments. 

“Do you guys think he’d come back here?” Gray asks. 

“He has no reason for us to know about him after all,” Freed adds. “He might think he is safe here.” 

“Right now he probably believes that we believe he and Lucy were kidnapped together,” Laxus begins. “He might come back, claiming he was able to escape, but had to leave her behind. He might say he was abandoned and has no idea where she might be.” 

“That’s if he comes back,” Natsu voices. “And if he does, I don’t wanna be waiting around just for him to show his face.” 

“So why not send out search parties?” Loke asks. 

“We’re already on that,” Evergreen says. 

“I don’t think anyone has been able to figure out why Precht wanted Lucy dead in the first place with the bandits,” Freed muses. “Or why he kidnapped her recently.” 

Natsu groans loudly. “How did Precht manage sneak her out of here? How did nobody see them?” He begins to pace around. “Do we even know if Precht is working alone? Does he have people inside the castle on his side?”

The room falls silent as everyone thinks. 

“Precht might have hired bandits to kill her, but I think he’s keeping her alive,” Natsu continues as he thinks out loud. “There’s no way she woulda gone down without a fight. He probably knocked her out to keep her quiet, but I don’t know how.” He can only hope she is not hurt. 

“Are we able to go where she had been kidnapped?” Erza asks. 

“Her hair was found inside the Heavenly Garden so we believe that’s the place,” Freed responds. “Although, Precht could have put it there to throw us off.” 

“I still wanna check it out,” Natsu say. 

Laxus nods. “Follow us then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I wanted to have another chapter of Natsu’s POV so that’s why this exists :P And so many of you wanted Gruvia and GaLe to be reunited, but I bet y’all didn’t think under these circumstances XD And I threw in some Loke and Aries so he has someone else to pine after~
> 
> A/N Part 2: Oh, if y’all are interested and haven’t read yet, I had posted a fluffy one-shot called Secret. It features NaLu of course :D I wrote it in order to make up some of the more angsty chapters I’ve had for MTAP and CAF haha. Enjoy~
> 
> A/N Part 3: As a side note, I apologize for the delay. It’s been hectic this past week. My great grandmother, the matriarch of my mum’s side, had passed away. She was 101 so we knew it was going to happen, but it’s been hard. But we’ll make it through!


	47. Chapter 47

Hours later and still alone, Lucy is struggling to break free. She has been working at the ropes binding her wrists together by awkwardly rubbing her arms up and down. She knows the ropes are getting caught on something and she can only hope that she is slowly but surely cutting them. 

At least now she has a source of light to make her situation slightly better. When Precht left for the second time, he forgot to take his lantern with him. It is casting light into the shed from the tiny table it is resting on, giving Lucy hope she will make it out. 

The sound of a horse approaching catches Lucy’s attention, and she stops what she is doing. As to not be caught by Precht, she feigns sleep in an uncomfortable position. However, the horse does not stop. It keeps going until it passes by and moves on. The rider is not Precht. 

Lucy bolts into a sitting position, her stomach twisting and churning. Did she just miss a chance to call out for help from someone… ?

Then she cracks. She loses her composure. Stinging tears burn her eyes. “No!” Lucy begins to thrash around, clamping her eyes shut. “No! No! No!” She flails her legs out, kicking and shouting some more. “NO!” Her frustration level only rises even more. 

The sound of breaking glasses causes Lucy to freeze in place. She opens her eyes to discover the shed is now completely dark because the lantern is broken on the floor. Her breath hitches when she watches flames grow and burn brightly. The fire matures as it spreads along the straw, licking the wood of the table and structure. 

Panic washes over Lucy as she struggles to free herself. There is more effort than before. Now her life is really on the line! Even though her wrists begin to hurt and feel raw, she keeps at it. She needs to escape. The sooner the better. 

The smoke fills the shed, some of it escaping out a small cracked window. Lucy goes into a coughing fit, and for a moment she believes that she will die. She will die all alone because of an accident. Perhaps no one will find her bod–

Her heart skips a beat when she feels the rope loosen. She alternates between attempting to pull her wrists apart and rubbing the rope up and down along whatever it is getting caught on. After what seems to be eons, the rope finally tears enough for her to break it. She is free! 

Tearing the remainder of the rope away, Lucy is quick to rise to her feet. Some of her hope diminishes when she realizes the only door and window are blocked by rising flames. She looks around for another means of escape and moves towards the back wall. 

Lucy kicks the wooden panels and pounds fists against them. She needs to find a weak point that she can use to her advantage. Two pieces of rotted wood break off when she lands a solid kick with her right foot. She gasps in delight at her luck before choking on air that assaults her lungs. 

Then she bends down and begins to pry away the rest of the rotted away boards she can get her hands on. The smoke and heat are unbearable, but Lucy keeps her focus on what she is doing. Eventually when the gap is big enough for her to fit through, she lies down on her stomach and begins to crawl.

The fresh air is amazing, and she has never been more thankful for it. Lucy continues to crawl out of the shed and hears her gown rip. Luckily, she does not feel any pain so she keeps going. Once in the grass and far enough away, she flips over onto her back to take in the scene. 

The little shed is next to a small abandoned home, and Lucy is certain the fire will spread to the second structure. “At least I am out…” she muses to herself before lying her head down to take a moment to catch her breath. She inhales and exhales deeply, still feeling the effects of the smoke. She is dirty and tired, but she is still alive. She is grateful for that. 

Before long, the two buildings are ablaze, burning brightly like a beacon. Lucy is unsure what kind of attention it will draw. It might help her, but on the other side of the coin, it might cause trouble. She knows it is time to move on. 

Lucy stands up and takes her time to look around at her surroundings. She has no clue where she is or what she is near. Because of the rider earlier, she assumes there is a nearby dirt road, but she is not sure where it will lead her. She debates following it and the risk she will be taking if she runs into someone. 

Making up her mind, she decides keeping near the road and following it will be wise. All she can really do is venture around in the dark, much like she did after the bandit attack.

**x-X-x ******

Lucy comes to and is instantly on alert when she discovers she is not in her bed. From her nestled in spot by a tree, she bolts into a sitting position and glances around the forest. Memories crash into her and she remembers her situation. She grew so weary after walking that she meant to lie down for only a moment. Now the sun is up and she is somewhat well-rested. 

She looks over herself, making sure she is relatively put together. Her dress is dirty and torn while bruises form a ring around her wrists. She must look like an absolute wreck. “But I am alive,” Lucy affirms. 

Unfortunately, darkness is not around to act as a cover for her. She will easily be spotted walking around. On the other hand, she can finally see around her. She has a chance of discovering where she is. 

Lucy stands up, finding that she is sore all over. She groans as she rubs the small of her back that is especially sore from a possible root. While making her way back to the road, she looks around in hopes to see anything familiar that can give away her position. Unfortunately, there is nothing. Not even the sun is visible because of the overcast. 

“I hope it does not rain…” Lucy says to herself as she makes her way down the road, sticking to the right side. 

She hears horses approaching, but does not stop walking. She does not want the riders to know she is alarmed by their presence. Lucy has an internal struggle, debating to see if they can offer help or if she needs to keep quiet. 

But she loses the chance when three riders on horseback come into view. She takes a calming breath, attempting to settle her nerves. She can only hope no trouble will be caused. 

When Lucy sees the men exchanging glances with one another, she gulps. Perhaps more trouble is to come for her. An uneasiness settles in her stomach so she listens to her gut. She bolts for the trees in hopes to defer the horses and find a place to hide. 

“Get back here, Lucy!” one of the men shouts in a frustrated tone. 

So they do know who she is! She had been right with her intuition: They do mean trouble. 

Her eyes dart around, searching for a hiding place. Lucy feels as though she is out of luck. 

A hand grabs her from behind and pulls her backwards, keeping her from falling. Two hands lower her to the ground and prop her back against a tree. A cloaked man raises a finger to his lips before tossing a blanket over her. A weighted thing that feels like a pack is placed against her. 

Lucy remains still as stone, trying to get her heavy breathing under control. She needs to be quiet and not draw attention to herself. 

The horses ride up and eventually come to a stop. 

“Did you see a girl just now?” one of the riders demands. 

“If I have?” the clocked man asks. 

“She’s our slave,” another rider says. “She belongs to us.” 

Chills race down Lucy’s spine. She dares to think that Precht sold her to them because he needs her out of the picture. After all, he does not need her anymore. 

“I heard noises going that direction,” the cloaked man says. “By the time I stood up to see what it was, it was gone.” 

Lucy holds her breath, anticipation rising in her. 

“She’ll get away if we stick around!” the third rider shouts. “Let’s go!” 

So the trio kicks their horses, and they take off. 

Time seems to go by little by little while they wait for the riders to be far enough away. Eventually, after what seems like forever, the cloaked man speaks. “It’s safe.” 

Lucy slowly pulls down the blanket and looks at the one who just covered for her. She cannot make out any facial features due to the hood that is covering his face. She is uncertain what kind of figure he has due to the rest of the cloak. “Who are you?” she inquires. 

He lowers his head to reveal himself to her. The man has blue locks, dark eyes, and a kind face. There is an intricate red marking above and below his right eye. “I’m Jellal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I have been waiting to add in Jellal! I always wanted him on Team Lucy and now he’s here :D Woo~ And fair warning for y’all, but I think I wanna end this work at Chapter 50! Which means 3 chapters from now might probably be the last chapter to MTAP!! To be honest, I didn’t think this work would be this long!
> 
> A/N Part 2: Also, because I reached 1k followers for MTAP, I published a one-shot called Spontaneous! As of now, I’ll continue it if I can come up with a decent plot for it. Or maybe I’ll focus on it after CAF or MTAP is finished… But in case some of y’all haven’t read it, I’d suggest checking it out!


	48. Chapter 48

“So who were those men?” Jellal inquires. 

She shrugs. “I am not sure. I have never seen them before in my life.” Although, she does believe there is a possibility that Precht sold her to them. Maybe that is why they referred to her as their slave. However, she does not reveal that to the man who saved her. 

“So you really aren’t their slave?”

Lucy shakes her head. “No.” Then she decides to change the subject away from her. “So what are you doing out here in the forest?” 

“I’m heading towards Crocus.” 

She perks up. “That is my destination as well.” 

“Do you want me to accompany you?” he asks, then realizes his words. “Well, if you’re not comfortable with it–”

“I appreciate your offer,” she interrupts, not meaning to be rude. “And I do accept it.” 

He smiles a little. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Lu”-a split second later, she decides not to go with her real name-“ce. You may call me Luce.”

“Well, Luce, do you want some food or do you want to get started going to the capital?”

“Unless you need to eat, I am ready to go.” She needs to reach her father and the Thunder Legion. She needs to inform them of Precht’s true colors. 

Jellal slips off his cloak and holds it out for her. “I suggest you were this with the hood up. You’ll draw less attention that way.” 

Lucy moves the pack off of her and stands up, the blanket sliding off of her. She steps over to him and takes the cloak. “Thank you.” 

A nearby horse paws the ground, getting Lucy’s attention at the sudden noise. She looks over to see gelding with a buttermilk buckskin coat. The socks to his knees, mane, and tail are all black while the rest of him is a creamy white color. He has some grey around his muzzle and dark eyes. 

“That’s Siegrain,” Jellal says. “We’ll both be able to ride him.” 

“Are you sure?” she asks, hoping she will not be a burden to her savoir even more so. 

“I’m sure.”

**x-X-x ******

Easily less than an hour later, Lucy and Jellal are trotting through Crocus on Siegrain. She is practically thrumming with energy. She cannot let her presence be known just yet because she has the upper hand. It should be easy enough for her to enter the castle with a couple of guards knowing, but they will need to swear not to reveal they have seen her. 

Jellal has Siegrain come to a stop in front of a shop that is off to the right. “I’ll be inside for just a moment. I have something to delivery to the owner.” 

“Oh, so that is why you needed to come to the capital,” Lucy says. 

With a nod, Jellal dismounts and lands on the ground with ease. He messes around his pack until he pulls out a wrapped package. “I won’t be gone long.” 

After he enters the shop, Lucy gets off of Siegrain and scratches the left side of his neck. It will be easy enough for her to slip away and never been again by Jellal. Although, it will be best for her tie up Siegrain before she leaves–

“Lucy?” a female voice half whispers urgently. 

She looks over and finds herself looking at a nanny she had while as a child. The woman has long, light blue hair that reaches her waist and dark ocean blue eyes. Her dress is simple enough and reminds Lucy of fish scales. 

Aquarius pulls her into a bone crushing hug. “I was scared that you’d be gone forever!” she says in a hushed full of emotion. 

Because her arms are trapped at her side, Lucy cannot hug her back. So she just allows herself to be hugged. “It is going to take more than Precht to stop me.”

Gasping, Aquarius pulls back to look at her. “So it is him?”

Lucy is surprised. “Even you know it is Precht?” It appears she does not have as big of an upper hand as she initially believed. 

“Guards have been spreading the word Precht kidnapped you. Even the citizens know.”

“Who figured it out? I doubt Precht left any evidence behind.”

“Apparently a group from Draconia arrived with the news.”

Lucy’s heart skips a beat. “Draconia?” She can only hope Natsu is one of them. 

She nods. “They spoke to your father and they specifically called out Precht. Search parties have since tripled.”

Lucy smiles. “Yet you are the one who found me.”

Aquarius returns the smile before hugging her again, being a little gentler this time. “I’m so relieved that you’re here right now.”

“It has been a little rough since Precht kidnapped me.” She thinks back to the fire she managed to escape from.

“Kidnapped?” Jellal questions when he comes around Siegrain.

Aquarius immediately positions herself in front of Lucy. “Who are you?”

“He helped me,” Lucy says. “He protected me from men who claimed I was there slave.” 

Remaining silent, Aquarius stares at him intently. 

Jellal simply holds his hands up in defense. “She never mentioned she was kidnapped. I didn’t even question why she was in the forest. I just offered help to get Luce to the capital.” 

“Luce?” Aquarius scoffs, then lowers her voice so others do not overhear with ease. “You will refer to her as Princess Lucy.” 

Lucy facepalms. So much for keeping her cover a secret…

Jellal’s eyes grow wide with shock. “P-princess… ?” He peers around Aquarius to look at Lucy. “Princess?”

She merely nods. “Luce is a nickname a dear friend calls me. I figured it was safe enough to go by.” 

“You were just protecting yourself,” Jellal reasons. “It makes sense. Especially because of those three men earlier.” 

“I am happy you understand.” 

“But why were you out in the forest? Did you get away from your kidnapper?”

“I escaped the place he was holding me before it burned down.” 

Gasping loudly, Aquarius turns around to face Lucy and a hand flying to cover her mouth. Her eyes grow a little misty, but she blinks them away. 

“What is the matter?” Lucy inquires. 

“Soldiers investigated those two buildings, but saw no signs of anything suspicious,” Aquarius begins. “No one could explain why it caught fire… And you were inside…” 

“I was alone when a lantern was knocked over,” Lucy says. “I was lucky enough to escape.” 

“So Precht didn’t try killing you?” Aquarius asks. 

“If anything I think he tried selling me off as a slave.” Lucy makes brief eye contact with Jellal before looking back at Aquarius. “But I am here now.”

“You need to get to your father,” Aquarius urges.

“Do you need an escort?” Jellal offers.

Aquarius turns so she can keep the two of them in her line of sight. “She’ll be just fine with me,” she quips. “I helped raised her for most of her life.”

Lucy looks at Jellal, feeling as though she can trust him. “I would appreciate that.”

“We’ll go now then,” Aquarius says, taking charge. “The sooner the better.” 

Lucy nods. “Agreed.”

Jellal takes a hold of Siegrain’s reins. “Shall we then?”

Lucy smiles, eager to see familiar faces again after what she has been through because of Precht. 

Stepping towards Lucy, Aquarius pulls down the hood a bit more. “I recognized your face when I was passing by. Try and keep your head down. I don’t know if Precht has people on his side or not.”

“Good call,” Lucy says. 

They get started making their way to the castle.

“So you’re, well, you know…” Jellal begins. 

Lucy chuckles. “Indeed, I am.”

“I had no idea.” 

“Not many outsiders know my face. My father likes keeping me at home.” She thinks of Natsu. “Even royals from other kingdoms do not know my face unless we have met in person.”

“So I really didn’t have a chance of knowing you by your face,” Jellal muses. 

Lucy shakes her head. “Not at all.” 

“Would the people here recognize you if they saw your face?”

“I am sure of it. Although, they might be surprised by the sudden change in my hair.” 

He seems confused. “Your hair?” 

“When she was kidnapped, some her hair was left behind,” Aquarius says. “That’s how we knew she was kidnapped and missing.” 

“He could have just written a note and not have cut my hair,” Lucy scoffs. 

“And risk people recognizing his handwriting?” Jellal questions. “Wait, could someone recognize it? I don’t even know who this man is.” 

“The royal advisor to my father,” Lucy replies. 

“Well, probably not anymore after what he has done,” Aquarius corrects. 

Jellal lets out a whistle. “Oh, wow.”

With one chasing the other, two children dart by and run in front of Siegrain. He is spooked and halts in place, throwing his head around. 

While Jellal calms him down, Aquarius is quick to move Lucy away from him so she does not wind up injured. The hood falls off of her and exposes her for those who take notice of the scene. 

It is easy to tell when people recognize her. Some begin speaking, happy to see their princess is safe. The word quickly travels and more try to see Lucy. 

“We need to get to the castle,” Aquarius urges. “Now.” 

“Should she ride on my horse?” Jellal asks as he thinks of options. 

“I can run–” Lucy’s word stop in her throat when she spots trouble. 

The three men from earlier are heading right for her! 

Jellal notices them approaching as well. “You two take Siegrain and go. I’ll handle those three.” He draws out the sword from his side with his free hand. 

The trio all draws out their weapons, clearly meaning business. 

“I am better off running,” Lucy assures him. “I cannot fit through certain alleyways with a horse.” She knows these streets and is aware of which paths that will lead her to the castle the fastest. She has the advantage if they can be held off. “Jellal, try causing a big enough scene. It should attract attention from guards.” 

“Hey, she’s coming with us!” the one with white and black hair says, a sneer on his face. 

Aquarius glares at him. “As if!” 

“Go now!” Jellal urges. 

With Lucy leading the way, she and Aquarius take off. Jellal is quick to step up and face the three, doing his best to give them time to escape. He is able to take on two of them while the third gives chase. 

“Totomaru, don’t let her get away!” the biggest of the three shouts. 

“I can hold him off if you keep going,” Aquarius says. 

Lucy is quick to give her opinion on the matter. “I do not want you getting hurt!” 

“But if it means keeping you safe then I will!” she argues. “Just keep going! You’ll see me again!” 

Lucy stops herself from looking back when Aquarius turns to face the man chasing them. She keeps going, winding her way through the streets of Crocus. She makes a sharp left and squeezes through a narrow passageway before popping out onto a main road. 

People notice and stare at the sudden presence of their princess. Some grow excited and start saying her name before she can tell them not to give away her position. They are causing a commotion for her that she does not want to happen. She mentally kicks herself for not using the hood like before. 

All while running, Lucy keeps her eyes out for anything that can be used as a weapon. She does not plan on running into trouble, but she knows she needs to be prepared. Her lucky streak can only last so long. 

Then she hears a familiar voice calling her name. But not just any name. A nickname. Her heart skips a beat when she realizes he is getting closer to her. 

“Natsu!” she begins to shout back as she makes her way towards him. “Natsu! I am here! Natsu!” Her feet are carrying her as fast as they can. 

He spots her first, relief washing over him even though she has seen better days with her appearance. “Luce!” 

Lucy looks among the crowd of people before she finally sees him running towards her. She smiles from ear to ear. “Nats–”

She is jerked backwards when someone grabs a hold of the cloak and tugs her back. Lucy chokes and sees stars for a moment as she clutches at the clasp of the cloak to free herself from it. Once free from it, she stumbles away and turns around. 

“I knew you’d find a way to crawl back here,” Precht sneers at her, discarding the cloak to the ground. “Of course, I came running when I heard some people talking about you. They were saying you were back and alive. I just had to see for myself.” 

“Precht!” Natsu roars from behind Lucy. 

Precht draws his weapon, a dark gleam in his eyes as he looks at Lucy. “You’re going to die now.” 

Some of the citizens begin to panic and scream, moving away from the scene as quickly as they can. On the other hand, Natsu stands in front of Lucy, clearly putting himself in the line of danger with his own sword drawn. “I won’t letcha lay another hand on her!” 

“Oh, and who might you be?” Precht questions. 

“The one who’s gonna kick your ass!” He is all fired up on emotion in order to protect Lucy. 

Without another word, Precht initiates the fight and makes the first move. Natsu brings his sword up to block the attack. “Luce, get outta here!” he says. 

This time, Lucy does not run. In fact, now she is really looking for something to use to help Natsu fight Precht. This is her fight, too! 

Precht uses a foot to kick Natsu, causing him to lose balance. He drops to a knee and looks up at his attacker. 

All Lucy can do is watch in horror as Precht’s blade comes down on Natsu’s face. “Natsu!” she screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: I apologize for the delay! I typically have time to write over the weekend when I’m off work, but last weekend there was a wedding I had to photography. Normally they take a day, but this was a destination wedding so it took the whole weekend! It was great :D Gave me some ideas for my own wedding XD But I was happy to have some time to write this chapter for y’all! I’m excited for the next one! 
> 
> A/N Part 2: For those who might care, Siegrain the horse is based off of Jellal’s other self :P I tried making the horse’s look based off of the coat Siegrain had worn, which was black and white. Just for kicks :P (plus, “grain” is in the name and horses like grain!) Oh, and another tidbit I forgot to mention last chapter: the three guys were supposed to be Totomaru, Sol, and Aria from Element 4 (excluding Juvia though). Yay for more useless knowledge haha XD
> 
> A/N Part 3: For those of y’all who are into Miraculous Ladybug, I published the first chapter to a short fic called A Litter of Joy! I’m still gonna majorly stick with FT, but I do love me some MLB! I have some more ideas lined up as well. So we’ll see when I get around to publishing those :P


	49. Chapter 49

At the last second, Natsu rolls out of the way, but is not entirely quick enough. Precht’s sword cuts the right side of his cheek, ending at his jaw line. He hisses at the pain, but keeps going. He is just thankful his injury is not as severe as it nearly could have been. 

Lucy scans over Natsu. He is injured, but he will survive. Relief washes over her. 

“Luce, run!” Natsu warns as he gets up. 

She snaps back into reality and realizes Precht is heading right for her. Her eyes narrow in on him as she anticipates his moves. She times things right when he is swinging high and throws herself at him, barreling into his stomach. 

Having the wind knocked out of him, Precht drops his sword and it is completely useless to him on the ground. He gasps like a fish for air as his head reels. 

Lucy shoves him forward and moves back to pick up the sword. She now has the advantage. She delivers a powerful kick to his stomach, and he about keels over. He does fall to his knees though, clutching his stomach and trying to get air into his lungs. 

“Your plan ends here,” Lucy says firmly, not taking her eyes from him to even check on Natsu. 

Precht opens his mouth to speak, but slumps over when Natsu uses the hilt of his sword to knock him out. 

“Way to not run like I said,” Natsu teases. 

In the blink of an eye, Lucy discards the sword in order to throw her arms around Natsu’s neck to hug him. With closed eyes, she rests her face in the crook of the left side neck, breathing in his familiar scent. 

“I’m gonna get blood on–” he begins. 

“I do not care!” she interrupts, not meaning to be rude. 

So he goes with it. He hugs her tightly, assuring himself that she is really in front of him right now. “Are you okay?” he whispers. 

Lucy simply nods. 

“Not hurt or anything?” 

She shakes her head. 

Natsu gives her a little squeeze. “That’s good.” 

“Are two all right?” Gray asks as he, Gajeel, and Loke approach the duo. 

“We’re fine,” Natsu answers. 

“B-but your face!” Loke gasps, eyes growing wide. 

“Better me than Luce,” Natsu says. 

“Wait, is he dead?” Gajeel asks, nudging one of Precht’s hands with a foot. 

“Just knocked out,” Natsu replies. 

When a thought occurs to her, Lucy gasps and pulls away from Natsu to look at the others. “Has anyone seen Aquarius? Or Jellal?” 

“Who are they?” Loke inquires. 

“Jellal helped me earlier in the forest,” she explains. “Aquarius had been a nanny of mine. They both were holding off men who were after me.” 

“What?” Natsu asks with alarm.

“I need to know they are all right.” She looks at Natsu, reaching for her dress to rip off a piece. “And you! You need help!” Lucy is careful to press the fabric against his injury. 

Natsu puts a hand over hers. “I’ll get help at the castle if you come with me. The Babysitter Brigade can look for them.” 

“You should go with Gray,” she counters. “Gajeel and Loke can come with me.” She remembers a certain group of people. “The Thunder Legion! Where are they?” 

“Probably at the castle,” Gajeel replies, and bends down to pick up Precht in order to toss him over his shoulder. He is able to hold him with ease. “Erza is back with them.” 

“We just happened to be out and about,” Loke explains. “Natsu wanted some air.” 

“Then he ran off when he heard a commotion,” Gray adds, shooting Natsu a look. “Just wait until your family learns what happened. Wait until they see you!” 

“It will probably scar,” Lucy says. 

“But I’m still alive,” Natsu points out. “So I have that going for me.” 

“So go with Gray to the castle so you can be looked after,” Lucy says. 

Natsu locks eyes with her. “I’m not letting you outta my sight, Luce. I gotta know that you’re okay now that you’re back. I’m not gonna let anybody get to you.”

She softly smiles. “That will not happen with you around me.” 

“Okay, touching reunion and all, but Salamander does need help,” Gajeel says to adjust the focus. “Like, now.” 

“I’m not going to the castle unless Luce goes with me,” he says stubbornly. 

Lucy finally concedes, hoping Jellal and Aquarius are all right. “Then we can go to the castle first then.” 

Loke starts ushering the royals along. “Then let’s go.”

“Uh, I think I found your friends…” Gray says, and points with a finger. 

Sure enough, Jellal is leading Siegrain who has the largest of the three men tossed over his back. On the other hand, Aquarius is dragging the other two behind her with ease. 

“ _That ___used to be your nanny?” Gajeel gulps.

Lucy smiles, relieved they are both well. They obviously were able to handle themselves. 

“You brats better not be causing her trouble!” Aquarius barks, still fired up from earlier. 

“No, ma’am!” Loke assures her, taking a step away from Lucy to ensure his safety. 

Aquarius looks at Lucy, checking her over for injuries. “Is he telling the truth?” 

She nods in reply. “They are the group from Draconia. Second Prince Natsu and his royal guards.” 

“Please tell me the prince isn’t the injured one…” Jellal says. 

“Better me than Luce,” Natsu repeats. 

“If you’re hurt then why are you still here?” Aquarius demands, taking on her nanny roll again. “I will drag you to the castle if I have to! You’re getting help now!” 

Natsu straightens up a little. “Y-yes, ma’am!” 

x-X-x

The three men originally after Lucy have since been taken away by castle guards. When the remaining group enters the throne room, all eyes fall on Lucy. She smiles when she sees familiar faces that she has missed during her absence. 

Jude is quick to make his way towards his daughter. “Lucy! My Lucy!” 

“Lu Lu is back!” Dan shouts with happiness. 

The Thunder Legion holds back, allowing Jude to have a small reunion with his daughter. Juvia and Levy are crying tears of joy that there friend has returned. Erza blinks away small tears before they can fall down her cheeks. The castle guards are relieved. 

Lucy is engulfed in a hug by Jude who is practically squeezing the life out of her. “You’re home,” he sobs. “You’re safe.”

“It is good to be back,” she says, tearing up herself. 

“N-Natsu… ?” Erza gasps, noticing his state of being. He is definitely not the way she saw him last. 

“Uh, I need help,” he says. 

“I’ll get help!” Levy offers before taking off. 

Jude and Lucy break apart, and he looks at Natsu. His eyes grow wide with surprise as he spots the bloody fabric. “What happened?” he breathes. 

“As if I was gonna let that bastard lay another hand on Luce,” he says. 

“Speaking of him…” Gajeel practically dumps Precht onto the floor, his still unconscious body splaying out. “So what do we do with him?” he asks. 

“Lock him up,” Jude instructs. “I shall have a word with him when he’s conscious.” 

Guards off to the side grab a hold of Precht and remove him from the throne room. They drag him away, not minding his feet when they knock against a corner when they leave the room. 

“Hello, Lu Lu,” Dan says, his voice right next to her. 

Lucy did not even notice him approach her and she jumps a little in surprise. “O-oh. It’s you.” 

“It’s great that–” Dan begins. 

Natsu positions himself between Lucy and Dan, his back towards her so he can keep his eyes on the threat. 

“Excuse me,” Dan says. 

Natsu narrows his gaze. “You’re excused.” His words are practically dripping with venom. 

Dan shrinks back, taking a couple steps away from Lucy and Natsu. 

“Before you two get into it, I suggest that Lucy unwinds,” Aquarius voices, thinking of Lucy’s wellbeing. 

“That’s a great idea,” Natsu agrees. “I’ll go with her.” 

“Not so fast,” Loke scolds. 

“Ya gotta worry about yourself,” Gajeel points out. 

Gray looks over at Erza. “He’s more afraid of you than he is me. I’m entrusting you with his care.” 

She merely nods. 

Natsu flinches. “J-just as long as she doesn’t take care of me… I’m fine with somebody from the castle.” 

“Juvia!” Jude calls. 

“Yes!” she answers. 

“Assist Lucy in whatever she needs. Maybe even get a bath started for her.” Jude looks at Lucy. “Do you need to rest or anything?” 

“I believe I would like to be clean,” she voices. “Relaxing with people afterwards does sound pleasant.” She thinks of Precht. “Maybe Precht will be awake then.”

“I do not want him around you,” Jude says just as Natsu says “I don’t wantcha near him.”

“I highly doubt he will ever lay a single finger on me again after what he did,” Lucy assures them. 

“Lucy,” Laxus says to get her attention. 

She looks over at him and the rest of the Thunder Legion. She smiles a little, happy to see them. “Yes?” 

“We will escort you to your bedchamber,” Laxus says. 

“Ah, then Juvia will go and prepare the bath now!” She then hurries out of the throne room just as Levy returns with the castle’s head medical physician.

With a bag in hand, Capricorn observes Natsu’s state of being and immediately walks over to him. “You might need more help than what I brought with me…” Then he looks over Lucy. “It is wonderful to have you home again, Princess Lucy.” 

She softly smiles. “It is a great to be back.” 

“Okay, so Natsu can get treated while Lucy does her thing,” Gray voices. 

“That will be best for the both of them,” Erza nods. 

Natsu steps closer to Lucy and gently presses his forehead against hers. He opts out for kissing her in front of her father. Although, he totally would do that to spite Dan. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“I will be waiting,” she says. 

x-X-x

Lucy feels refreshed from bathing and feels even better now as she admires her new haircut in the mirror. It looks much better compared to the terrible job Precht did to it. “I love it. Thank you!”

Cancer snips his scissors shut and bows at his waist. “You’re welcome, ebi.” Then he begins to pack his things away. 

Lucy stands up and faces her guards. “I want to go see Natsu now.” 

“What about Dan?” Bickslow teases. 

She rolls her eyes at the very thought of him. “No way.” 

“He wouldn’t stop talking about you,” Evergreen groans. 

Freed nods. “It was rather bothersome.”

“Natsu at least went out and searched for Lucy,” Juvia points out. 

Lucy perks up. “He did?” 

“Your father told both Natsu and Dan that they didn’t need to go out and look for you,” Laxus behind. “After all, there were many search parties. Dan remained at the castle while Natsu went with his people to search for you. Erza eventually had to drag him back here so he could sleep.”

“The group arrived a little too late to warn us about Precht,” Levy mentions. 

“At least they arrived before it was too late,” Lucy comments. “They were able to reveal my kidnapper’s identity.”

“But you were the one who escaped from where Precht was keeping you,” Evergreen says. 

“Only to run into trouble from those three men,” Lucy huffs. “I had been lucky to run by Jellal and have him assist me.” 

“How did they recognize you?” Levy asks, knowing the story because Lucy told it while Cancer did her hair. 

Lucy merely shrugs. “I am not sure. Perhaps they already knew me. I doubt Precht showed them a drawing of me. He had to have a plan if I refused to marry him. Selling me off was the next step. Maybe killing me was going to be third…” 

“But Lucy alive and Precht locked up,” Juvia points out. 

She nods. “Everything is working out so far.” 

There is a knock on Lucy’s bedchamber. 

“You may enter,” Laxus says. 

The door creaks open, and Gray pokes his head inside. His eyes fall on Lucy. “Natsu wants to see you.” 

She smiles. “Where is he?” 

“In the garden. He’s waiting for you.” 

“I will escort Lucy down,” Laxus says. 

“Okay, cool.” Gray steals a peak at Juvia before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

Juvia sighs dramatically, clasping her hands in front of her. “Gray is so dreamy…” 

“Well, you’ll be seeing him around more once Lucy and Natsu get married,” Evergreen says. 

“Not to mention his other guards,” Levy comments. 

“At least we all get along,” Freed says. 

Lucy looks at Laxus, eager to see Natsu once again. “Are you ready to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: Guysssss! I’m feeling different emotions right now since the end is nearing! Like, wow! And this work was first published back in the fall. It’s come a long way since then :D And some of y’all were here from the start to see it all the way until the very end! Get excited! 
> 
> A/N Part 2: And with this work coming to an end, I’m hella pumped to focus on Elvina! I’m really excited for it! I believe there are a couple chapters left to write for it… But then I wanna go through and edit some things. Add to scenes. Make it great! #ElvinaHype


	50. Chapter 50

Laxus opens the door for Lucy and after she steps inside of the garden, he closes his behind her. She easily spots Natsu is pacing by a nearby stone bench. Other than the fact his facial injury is bandaged up, he looks well. A little smile forms on her face. “Natsu,” she calls. 

He immediately stops in his tracks to look at her. His eyes light up when he sees her. “Hiya, Luce,” he says endearingly. 

She makes her way over to him. “How are you faring?” 

He grins. “Better now that you’re here.” 

Once she is close enough to him, Natsu wraps her up in a loving embrace. She is safe and sound. Better yet, she is with him. “You’re okay,” he breathes. 

“I am more than okay with you here,” she whispers, slightly mimicking what he said to her moments ago.

He hugs her tighter before pulling back so he can look over her face with his eyes. Then he gently presses his forehead to hers. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you as well.” 

The duo remains like this, just to take in the wonderful moment. Natsu is the first to pull back, and he gestures towards the stone bench. “Wanna sit down?” 

Once they are seated right next to each other, Natsu starts talking. “So while I was getting patched up by the goat guy–”

“The goat guy?” Lucy giggles. 

“Yeah, the goat guy. Because his beard reminded me of a goat.” 

“I will be sure to tell Capricorn what you think of him.” 

Natsu playfully rolls her eyes at her. “Anywaysss, while I was getting patched up, one of your dad’s personal guards since he wanted to talk with me…” 

Lucy gulps. “That might not have been a pleasant talk.” She hopes her father had not been too stern with him. After all, Dan originally was promised her hand in marriage before Natsu came into her life. 

“We met. We talked. He gave me something.” 

She is slightly confused. “He gave you something? What could he have possibly given you?” 

“Something important,” he teases. 

“Oh, are you just going to toy with me now?” she jests. 

He waggles his eyebrows at her. “Maaaybe.” Then he starts nervously meddling with his hands while keeping eye contact with her. “I’m sure you know that you mean a lot to me. You might have been a little annoying when we first met, but you grew on me. You’re very precious to me. You’re my woodland fairy. You’re my one and only Luce.”

Lucy’s heart may or may not be melting because of what she is hearing. She can only hope that her heart does not give out if he keeps this up. 

Natsu slides off of the stone bench so he can kneel before her. “Luce,” he says firmly. 

“Yes?” she whispers, trying not to hold her breath. 

“I know you’re not one for flashy things but your dad insisted that this is the one I give you.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out to show her. The ring has an intricate gold band with a shiny jewel at the center. It is the very ring her father gave her mother when he proposed to her. 

Lucy gasps, covering her open mouth with her hands. She blinks. And blinks again. Her eyes are not deceiving her. 

“Luce, will you–”

He is cut off when Lucy practically flings herself at him. Natsu ensures he does not lose the ring while he steadies himself to support them. 

“Yes!” Lucy says happily. “Of course!” 

“But I didn’t even ask you a question,” he chuckles. 

Being wary of his bandages, Lucy takes a hold of the sides of his head. “If I have learned anything from you, it is that actions speak louder than words.” Then she presses her lips against his. Butterflies are zooming around her stomach at this rate. 

He is quick to fall for the kiss, completely getting lost in her. When their lips break apart, Natsu is quick to bring them back together. He cannot get enough of her. 

Because they need air, they finally do pull away to catch their breath. Natsu is staring at her like a lovestruck idiot. “Hiya.” 

“Hello,” she giggles. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Something sparks in his eyes. “Oh, yeah!” Using his free hand, he takes her left hand and slides the ring into place. He looks at her with an ear to ear smile. “Perfect fit.” Then he scoops her up and spins her around a good bit before gently setting her down on her feet. 

“Can we tell the others?” Lucy asks eagerly, excited to spread the news. 

He smooches her forehead. “Whatever makes you happy.” 

“That will make me very happy.” 

“Then let’s go!” Natsu grabs her right hand with his left and leads the way to the exit. 

The newly betrothed duo leaves the garden and is met with familiar faces. Jude, their personal guards, friends, and others are waiting for them. Although, Dan is nowhere to be seen. 

“I would like to introduce my daughter’s future husband, Second Prince Natsu Dragneel of Draconia!” Jude announces. 

The people cheer and some even whistle. 

Lucy squeezes Natsu’s hand tightly and he returns the gesture.

**x-X-x ******

That evening, there is a celebration for multiple reasons. First of all, Lucy is back safe and sound. Secondly, Precht has been apprehended and has been sentenced. Lastly, she is now betrothed. As a personal plus, she is happy with the one she will marry. 

Currently, Lucy and Natsu are seated at the head table with Jude in between them. She feels lucky that Dan is out of the picture. He never even said a proper goodbye to her. She has been curious what became of him though, but has not had a chance to ask about him. 

“I shall return in a moment,” Jude says as he stands up and walks away. 

Lucy peers around to make eye contact with Laxus and motions for him to come over with a hand. 

Without a word, he walks over and stands behind her chair. “Yes?”

“What happened to Dan?” she asks. 

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering the same thing,” Natsu comments.

“You won’t need to worry about him anymore. The last I knew before he did leave, he has his eyes set on somebody else.”

Lucy is surprised. “Who?”

“Do you know that girl who works in the castle that bears a resemblance to you? Although, she has brunette hair while you have blonde.” 

She knows who he is referring to. “I do.” 

“He saw her and it was, apparently, love at first sight for him.” 

Natsu whistles. “He moves fast.” 

“Although, she was shocked by his reaction towards her,” Laxus adds before shrugging. “Who knows if he’ll try pursing a relationship with her or not?”

“As long as he’s not after Luce,” Natsu voices. 

Lucy grabs her goblet to drink from. “I doubt anyone shall try anything now that we are betrothed to one another.”

Natsu smiles. “Betrothed to one another, huh?” 

“Officially betrothed,” Laxus adds.

“I really like the sound of that,” Natsu comments. 

Lucy nods. “As do I.” 

The music changes, and Natsu perks up. “Hey, let’s dance, Luce!” 

“Dance?” she questions. 

Laxus steps back so he is out of the way for the couple. 

Natsu slides his chair back, stands up, and holds out a hand for her. “I need to get practice in before our wedding night. I can’t look like an idiot out there with you.” 

With a smile on her lips, Lucy rises to her feet and takes his hand. “I am sure Erza can help you with dance lessons when you are back in Draconia.” 

He flinches at the very thought. “I’d rather have you as my dance partner. I want you as my partner for everything.” 

“We do make good partners,” Lucy agrees as they walk out to where others are dancing. 

Just like at the ball that had been in Draconia, they assume a comfortable position for dancing. Hands together with one arm on a shoulder and another on a waist. 

Natsu pulls her a little closer to him. “I’m really gonna miss being around you when I go back home.” 

“You did well enough when I left Draconia,” she points out. 

“Only to learn you could be in danger.” 

“If it were not for you and the others, this moment probably would not be happening right now.” Lucy lightly squeezes his shoulder as assurance. “But it is.”

“How do I know that you’ll keep outta trouble when I leave?” 

She playfully rolls her eyes. “I am sure that the Thunder Legion will keep a close eye on me.” 

“Good.” Natsu twirls her around only to bring her right against him. 

“We will see each other before the wedding though.” She gasps softly. “When is the wedding? We have much planning to do!” 

“How ’bout we just take tonight to focus that we’re betrothed to each other? Then tomorrow we can start planning things if that’ll make you happy.” 

Lucy stands on her tiptoes to peck his nose. “That will make me happy.” 

“You make me happy.” 

“And you”-she smiles-“make me very happy.”

**x-X-x ******

Nearly a year later, the Fiore summer night is better than expected. Everything for the event has gone off without a hitch. Lucy is simply happy taking in everything that she sees and how people have changed. 

Even though he fancies her, Laxus is as stoic as ever while he stands next to Mirajane. She is holding a pleasant conversation with him. 

Evergreen is cool and collected while Elfman is a somewhat bumbling mess in attempts to talk to her. 

Bickslow and Lisanna are chatting up a storm together and simply enjoying company from one another. They are still plotting how to get the two members of the Thunder Legion with Lisanna’s siblings. 

Zeref is tending to his pregnant wife, Mavis. They are expecting their first child around four months from now. 

Igneel and Jude are talking amongst themselves about their children and the bright futures they have ahead of them. 

Gray has since proposed to Juvia to marry him. Their marriage is not too far away. 

Gajeel is courting Levy while Aries is being courted by Loke. However, both guys plan on proposing soon. 

Erza is caring for her baby daughter with Jellal holding their drinks. They are a happy family of three as of now. 

“All of this is happening right now because of Precht,” Lucy comments. “None of this would be possible without him.” 

“I guess that’s the only thing we can thank him for,” Natsu reasons, absentmindedly stroking the scar he received from Precht. “We don’t hafta worry about him though.” 

“He is the reason why we are together now,” she points out, thinking back to the carriage attack. 

He grins. “Yeah. And now you’re all mine.” 

She smiles smugly. “I am pretty sure you are all mine… Natsu Heartfilia.”

“To be honest, I never imagined taking after my wife’s name.” He smiles. “But I like it. A lot.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mm-hmph,” he murmurs, and leans into her for a kiss. “And at some point, there are gonna be more Heartfilias running around.” 

She blushes a little, knowing exactly how that will be possible. 

“Could be nine months from now,” Natsu muses. “Who knows?” 

She laughs. “Is that what you think?” 

“I think if we’re determined enough we can make it happen.” 

“Long hours…” Lucy says thoughtfully. “Long nights…” 

“Have I ever told how beautiful you look in that dress?” he asks suddenly. 

She looks down at the wonderful white gown that she is in and smiles. Mirajane and Lisanna personally designed it for her when she traveled to Draconia to request a wedding gown. Of course, the sisters were thrilled and accepted the offer. Then Lucy looks up at her husband. “You know that you started crying when you saw me in it for the first time.” 

“Because you make that dress look amazing.” Then Natsu leans into her ear to whisper, “But I think it’ll look better on the floor…” 

“N-Natsu!” she says in a frazzled tone. 

He pulls back to cackle. “Y-you’re reaction!” he just about wheezes. 

She puffs her cheeks out. “Maybe nothing will happen tonight,” she threatens. 

He stiffens. “Really… ?” Then he sighs. “I mean, if that’s whatcha want then we can just sleep…” He truly does want a family with Lucy, but if he has to wait, then he has to wait. It is as simple as that. 

“Natsu?” 

“Yeah?”

“I am only teasing you.” 

He perks up. “Really?” 

She nods, chuckling a little. She still has to have some fun with him every now and then. 

Natsu gently grabs the sides of her heads and presses his lips to hers. She immediately falls for the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. When they break apart, he presses his forehead against hers. 

“I love you,” she says breathlessly. 

“I love you, too.” Then Natsu grabs her right hand with his left and pulls her along. “Let’s go, Luce! I got some more dancing in me!” 

She grabs the hem of her gown so she does not trip over it. A big smile is on her face as she follows after her husband. She is happy. She is truly happy. And she is excited for what the future will hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Part 1: The last chapter for this work at Chapter 50! WOW! Thank you all so very much for reading this work of mine :D It means so very much to me! 
> 
> A/N Part 2: And now that MTAP is over, I can really focus on Elvina and where I wanna take it! Having people believe I can make something of it is truly wonderful! Likewise, the support is incredible! So maybe y’all will see something happen with Elvina in the future :D #ElvinaHype
> 
> A/N Part 3: In regards to more works, y’all can count on those! Especially FT ones! I guess we’ll see which work takes my focus :D Until next time *bows*


End file.
